Yokai Hero: Dekiru
by StarDekiru
Summary: A 9 year old Izuka Midoriya is killed by a Villain while saving Katsuki Bakugou from him. She meets the Shinigami and learns the truth behind Quirks before being sent back with the mission of becoming a Hero to Spirits and Yokai as well as Humans. With Yokai lending her their powers and an inability to die, Izuka Midoriya will become a Hero that can truly save everyone!
1. Enter! Izuka Midoriya!

**My first story! Constructive Criticism and Feedback is welcome!**

 **There will be a Poll to decide Izuka's pairing: All members of Class 1-A, as well as Mei Hatsume and Hitoshi Shinso are eligible. Simply message me or leave a comment with your choice. Each person gets one vote per character per chapter.**

 **It can be male or female and the winner will be decided in the School Trip Arc and revealed in the following Arc.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **MY HERO ACADEMIA: YOKAI HERO DEKIRU!**

 **Chapter 01: Enter! Izuka Midoriya!**

Izuka Midoriya was to most of the world; Quirkless. Anyone who looked at her would see a shorter than average girl with curly dark green hair that reached between her shoulder blades, big shiny green eyes and a cute and freckled face. Some saw her as a weakling and pathetic for being Quirkless while others saw her as a smart girl that was too innocent and needed protecting, even from her own dangerous dreams. Almost no one believed she could be a Hero without a Quirk, not her teachers or neighbours… but they didn't matter. The people who mattered; Izuka's mother, her Uncle Toshinori and her only true friend, Katsuki Bakugou knew the truth… Izuka DID have a Quirk, one she kept hidden since she was 9 years old…

It had happened in the middle of summer break, not long after Izuka had turned 9. She, desperate for some companionship, trailed behind Katsuki, endearingly called Kacchan while he tried to ditch her for her quirkless nature, all while insulting her and calling her Deku. Had Izuka been a boy, he might have simply beaten her up and left her, but while Kacchan didn't care about her gender, others no doubt would and it could interfere with him becoming Number One Hero if something like that were to end up on his record. He couldn't exactly use the "Boys being boys" excuse.

And so, Izuka dutifully followed Kacchan, smiling weakly at his insults with the occasional whimpered complaint of "That's mean, Kacchan..." while his other friends laughed at her. Most boys didn't want to play with her because she was a girl and the girls didn't want to play with her because she was too tomboyish with the way she dressed and acted, and of course neither boys or girls would play with a Quirkless girl. The only reason she still tried to be friends with Kacchan (aside from her fear of loneliness) was that he'd been her only friend BEFORE they learnt she was quirkless. But that all changed on that warm summer day…

Kacchan's roving pack of kids ended up in the woods on the outskirts of Endor Ward, where they had established a secret base. Izuka had naturally followed but wasn't allowed into the base itself (which was an abandoned shack), so she just sat on the little bench outside while watching Kacchan play-fighting with a boy with a forcefield quirk. The rest of the boys were in the shack, playing on their portable gaming systems, but Kacchan preferred practicing his Explosion Quirk on the only kid that could reasonably defend against it.

"That's awesome, Kacchan!" Izuka cheered as Katsuki smashed the forcefield like glass and sent the other boy rolling backwards in surprise.

"Shut up Deku! I know I'm awesome! That's why I'll be Number One!" Katsuki boasted, puffing his chest out proudly.

The other boy, wanting to recover his damaged pride by insulting the only person he could, sneered at Izuka, "Yeah, Katsuki actually has the ability to become a Hero! I bet I could too, but you'd be lucky to even get into our fan clubs!"

Izuka wilted at the comment and looked down, mumbling "I can be a Hero if I try really hard..."

Katsuki rolled his eyes and gestured to Forcefield boy to put up another barrier so that they could continue practicing. Izuka watched them for a bit more, when she suddenly saw a flash of red from a top one of the trees. She tilted her head in confusion, wondering what she'd seen, when the red flashed before her again, but this time she clearly saw it, as it had stopped directly on top of Kacchan.

It was a man, wearing a blood red hoodie and a white hockey mask with the mouth holes arranged to look like the teeth of a skull. A large meat cleaver hung from the man's left hip and a smaller butcher's knife hung from his right. Several scalpels were slotted into what looked like a bandolier on his chest and what could only be blood was staining each and every blade on his person. The man had landed right on top of Katsuki, knocking the boy down and putting a knee on his back while he deftly pulled both the boy's hands together behind his back and held them with just one of his own massive hands.

"What the hell!? Get the hell off me you freak!" Katsuki demanded.

"Ohoho, not a chance boy! You've got a pretty nice quirk and I want it! But to take it, I'll be needing your heart." the man grinned, his voice nasally and distorted. No doubt he had some sort of voice changer beneath his mask.

Izuka gasped, she knew who this person was! He was Jack of Hearts, a villain that could copy people's quirks if he had flesh to flesh contact with them. The News had reported that he had murdered several people and taken their hearts, which was the only piece of the victims that would work with his quirk after the person had died. The Forcefield Boy must have recognised him too, or simply given into terror as he shrieked "VILLAIN!" at the top of his lungs before fleeing.

The boys in the shack peeked out to see what the commotion was, and upon spotting Jack of Hearts, they all screamed and ran too. Katsuki yelled after them, calling them cowards while Jack chuckled, "Aw, did all your little friends run away? It's too bad. Sorry Brat, but I've got that Blond Smily Freak chasing me and your Quirk is exactly what I need to finally finish him!" He said, slowly drawing one of his scalpels and twirling it, making sure Katsuki could see every movement.

"S-Stop!" Izuka yelled, surprising both Jack and Katsuki. The little girl ran at Jack, intent on saving her friend, when the Villain threw the scalpel at her. Izuka screamed as the blade stabbed into her upper arm and the pain suddenly shot threw the entire limb.

"You idiot! Run Deku!" Katsuki screamed, know looking even more terrified.

"Aww, your little girlfriend wants to save you! She's got more of a spine than those others. Tell you what..." Jack opened his hoodie, revealing his bare (and near emaciated) chest and dozens of hearts that were sown to his skin in such a way as to make him look muscular while clothed, "...once I cut out your heart, I'll take hers and sow it on right next to yours!"

"Don't! She's Quirkless! She can't do anything!" Katsuki yelled. Izuka was doing her best to stem the tears in her eyes as she pulled out the scalpel. The blade was short and thin and had missed any important blood vessels so there was no danger of bleeding to death. She looked up at Jack, whom was reaching for the butcher's knife… if that hit her, she'd die for sure, but the villain wasn't looking at her; his eyes were filled with a manic desire and fixed on Kacchan.

"Too bad, I guess you'll heart will be all on it's own then." Jack laughed before pulling back the knife for the plunge. Katsuki's eyes shut tight in fear, but Izuka's widened.

She wanted to be a Hero, but that thought didn't even enter her mind as she launched herself at the villain. She wasn't afraid of being hurt or dying, she wasn't concerned with her dreams or feelings… all she saw before her was the gleam of a knife and the death it held for another person. Her legs moved on their own.

Jack recoiled as Izuka slammed into his side and grabbed his arm in both of her small hands and pulled desperately. She had only the strength of a child against an adult, so her pulling was in vain but she needed to get the knife out of the villain's hands. Thinking quickly, she sank her teeth into the man's hand and bit down as heard as she could. The taste of blood filled her mouth as Jack screamed and the knife fell to the ground beside Kacchan's head, allowing him to grab it with his own teeth and chuck it away with a swing of his head.

"Damn bitch!" Jack roared, slamming his arm (and Izuka) into the ground. The impact made Izuka gasp and release her hold on Jack while bile crept up her throat to join the blood in her mouth. She rolled onto her front and vomited, but Jack slammed down on her back with his now bleeding hand. Both children were in the same position know; face down on the ground of the Woods, Jack holding them down. Katsuki's wrists were trapped in his right hand while Izuka was simply held down with his left hand on the small of her back.

"You know, you're a really annoying brat! That Blond Prick is hot on my ass, so I don't have time to make this really fun, so here's a little taste of your own friend's quirk." Jack said with a sneer. Both children's eyes widened.

"B-But I thought you needed my heart to use my quirk!" Katsuki yelled, hoping to stall the villain long enough for his pursuer to catch up.

"I only need your heart if you're dead. Since you're alive, skin contact is enough. Let me demonstrate!" Jack grinned cruelly beneath his mask, though the look in his eyes portrayed his sadistic pleasure.

"WAIT!"

Katsuki's yell was cut off by the sound of an explosion and an ear splitting scream. The boy looked horrified as he saw the flames and smoke of the explosion emanating from Izuka's back. The little girl was in horrendous pain; her entire back felt like every inch of skin had been scorched off to the point that the pain was too intense to even describe. The sickening smell of cooking flesh filled the air and Katsuki retched as blood and smoke poured from the massive wound on the girl's back.

Izuka's scream slowly turned silent as all air was gone from her lungs, leaving her face contorted in a silent cry of pain. She tried to take a breath only for her head to slump to the ground and her eyes to dull. She couldn't breath or feel her thumping heart beat… slowly, all colour faded from her vision until only blackness remained. Sound faded next as Katsuki's cries became quieter until they were silent. The smell of her own cooking flesh grew weaker as all sense of smell left her. The taste of blood and bile on her tongue followed as another sense disappeared. Lastly, the feel of the ground beneath her body and the pain in her back died out, leaving Izuka without sense at all. Only her thoughts remained.

'I died...' she thought, feeling oddly calm considering what just happened. She stayed like that for a while, not really able to decide if this new situation was bad or not; on the one side, she felt no pain but on the other, she was, well, dead. Her thoughts drifted to Kacchan, 'He's still with the villain! That monster will kill him if help doesn't get there!'

But she was dead, so what could she do?

Her thoughts moved to her mother next, 'Mom will cry… she cries when I skin my knee or cut myself, how will she react when she finds out about this? I hope Uncle Toshi looks after her.'

But she was dead, so what could she do?

Her thoughts continued to drift, this time to her father; the man that had abandoned her and her mother when it became clear she was Quirkless, 'I wish that man had never met Mom. Then she wouldn't have been stuck with a Quirkless child… then she wouldn't have to bury her child… I don't know if I hate him… is this what hate feels like?'

But she was dead, so what could she do?

Uncle Toshinori entered her mind next, "Uncle Toshi… I'm sorry I have to leave Mom to you. Please take care of her! I hope you heal from that wound." she thought, remembering how only a few months ago, he'd been badly hurt by a villain which had restricted his ability to use his Hero form.

But she was dead, so what could she do?

She didn't want to be dead…

She needed to help Kacchan! She needed to go back to Mom! She needed to help Uncle Toshi!

She needed to live!

"So live."

The deep voice startled Izuka and suddenly, all her sense returned in a flash. She wasn't in the forest any more; instead she was floating high above the clouds, the sun bathing the sky in gold. She could smell flowers and hear the call of birds. The clouds beneath her felt like cotton as she passed her hand through them. "This can't be real… clouds are just water." she frowned.

"It is as real as anything, it is simply another kind of reality." the voice came again, though this time Izuka could see the source. Sitting on a cloud just a few feet away from her was a strange man wrapped in an off-white kimono. His skin was a faded red and his canine teeth were long and curved, which combined with his terrifying face and long horns made him look like some kind of Oni. In the being's lap was a kusarigama; a short scythe with a long chain on the end.

"A-Are you the Shinigami?" Izuka asked, remembering the stories about the Death God coming to lead the dead to the next life.

"Indeed I am. I am Lord Shinigami, Keeper of the Gate!" the man said, nodding proudly.

"Keeper of the Gate?" Izuka repeated, still too dazed to fully realise the gravity of the situation.

"Yes. The Gate to the Beyond. Through the gate lies the path to the Great Wheel, where souls are judged and reincarnated. But fear not, the Gate is closed to you. All others must pass through when faced with the Keeper, but you bare the Gift of the Scales, so only you can decide when to pass through the Gate." Lord Shinigami said, his deep voice taking on a sagely tone.

Izuka nodded and began mumbling to herself, "So I definitely died, but I can't move on unless I chose to. Does this mean I'm stuck here like a ghost? And Gift of the Scales? It must be some sort of balance power but why me and for what purpose? Perhaps-"

"It would be best if I explained." Shinigami interrupted, his features twisting into what looked like an amused expression, "It call begins with your gift. Humans are simultaneously the most intelligent and the most foolish in how they interpret and quantify their gifts, for they decided that such a thing as a bone in the toe can declare one as ungifted."

Izuka tilted her head, trying to get her head around the Death God's strange way of speaking. "You're talking about Quirks? Wait, so the Gift of the Scales is my Quirk!?"

Shinigami nodded, "Indeed. Humans have named their gifts "Quirks". The Logic is not lost on me, though I feel the word is… unsuitable. Gifts are exactly what they are; abilities bestowed upon the living by the spirits of the World. I will explain, for this is also within your gift."

"Please do, Shinigami-Sensei!" the girl smiled, sitting comfortably on the cloud beside the Death God and eagerly listening now that she was learning about Quirks.

Shinigami took a deep breath and began; "The World you know is only half of the true world; one side of the coin. The other side, overlapping with yours, is the Spirit Realm where Ghosts, Spirits, Kami and Yokai reside. We are currently in a part of the Spirit Realm now. When a Living Being dies, they pass through the Gate and are placed upon the Wheel, where their soul is directed to where it belongs. Sometimes this soul is stripped clean and reincarnated, other times the soul is destroyed due to immense evil that has rotted it beyond repair and some souls are left to wander free of the Wheel, either due to powerful grudges, desires or some form of unfinished business which forms a connection that defies the power of the Wheel. None can predict the Wheel, for it is a force, much like Gravity and we have only just begun to understand it's laws."

"So Gods or Kami are real? And what does that have to do with Quirks?" Izuka asked.

"Patience Young One. All will be explained, time in both worlds will cease for as long as you are in this place. As I said, the Spirit Realm is inhabited by Ghosts, Spirits, Kami and Yokai. Ghosts are the Souls of humans that have failed to be reincarnated or destroyed by the Wheel. Spirits are Souls that have been judged by the Wheel to be worthy of acting as Guardian of a specific piece of the Human World, with the size of this piece varying from single objects like Ink Brushes or Knives up to entire continents. Kami are Spirits that have been raised even higher and govern aspects of existence. For example, I am Shinigami and I govern the Aspect of Death. Lastly, there are Yokai, Ghosts and Spirits that have grown in power and can now act without direction from the Great Wheel. Essentially, they are Rogue Spirits that exist in the gap between the Spirit World and Human World and frequently cause mischief in both."

Izuka nodded along, her hands fidgeting like she was trying to write in a Notebook that wasn't there. "Continuing from there, we get to Gifts or Quirks. You see, about 200 years ago, a certain Spirit somehow regained the memories it held as a Human and defied the Wheel by latching onto a soul being sent back to Earth for Reincarnation. The Spirit was absorbed into the Blank Soul and the first of the Gifted; the Luminous Baby, was born. Other Spirits were used to possess other Humans to separate the Wayward Spirit from the Baby and drag it back to the Spirit Realm, but when the Rogue Spirit and the ones sent after it left the bodies of the Humans, the powers they held remained. Not only that, but the Spirits that had possessed those humans had grown greatly in power. The bonding of Spirit and Human had created Humans with Gifts or Quirks and Spirits with immense power. Other Spirits quickly joined in the craze, creating more Gifted Humans until the entire population was Gifted. Following this, we observed that the Gifts had manifested in the DNA of Humans, allowing new Gifted to be born without ever being connected to a Spirit, hence the Age of Quirks began."

"Amazing! So Humans gained their Quirks from these Spirits. What about the Quirkless though? If Spirits want to be powerful, shouldn't it be a race for them to get to a Quirkless before others?" Izuka asked.

"And there you have hit upon the crux of why you are here. You see, Spirits weren't the only ones to learn this trick; the Yokai learnt too. Yokai began possessing Humans to get the power increase, but their grudges, desires and connections would corrupt the Human, nearly tripling the chances of them becoming Evil. Spirits began hunting and destroying Yokai which lead to a War. Humans experienced this as Natural Disasters as Spirits that governed large portions of land used it against the Yokai, and many serial killers as Yokai-possessed Humans murdered anyone they believed was possessed by a Spirit. It lasted for Seven Years and it was a black spot on our History."

Izuka paled, "That was the Sinner's Seven, wasn't it? A Seven Year Period with countless disasters and murder rates higher than ever. Almost every religious leader declared it a punishment from God. I guess they weren't far off..."

Shinigami raised an eyebrow, "I'm surprised a young one such as you knows of it, the war ended 50 years ago."

"W-well that period is what lead to the Hero Movement in the first place. People were so scared and the Emergency Services were stretched thin, so Heroes were born to save people and fight villains others couldn't." Izuka admitted with a small blush.

"Heroes hmm? Interesting. Regardless, the War was only ended when the Kami decided that NO ONE could possess a Human. The Wheel acted accordingly and began stripping power from Spirits that continued to do so and the Yokai quickly forgot about it once they had no war to fight and no Spirits to remind them of the ability. Yokai are rather fixated on their grudges and obsessions so they returned to normal with ease. Still, Yokai are not a natural part of the World and need to be dealt with, as do Rogue Spirits that risk another War by ignoring the Wheel and the Law. This leads us to you and your Gift; the Gift of the Scales."

Izuka perked up, "I'm guessing I have to deal with Yokai and Rogue Spirits right?"

"Correct. Your Gift was created by several Kami, including myself and bestowed upon you by a Guardian Spirit after we judged you to be worthy. We believe you are the best one for the job, based on your keen mind and heroic spirit. The Gift grants you several abilities. One is the Key to the Gate; a power which will prevent you from passing on without actually wanting to; essentially you can die like any other Human, but you have to choose to STAY dead. If you don't pass through by the time that your Guardian Spirit had restored your body to a functioning state, you'll be shot back to your body."

The Green Haired Girl gaped at the Death God; "S-So I can come back to life as much as I want!?"

"Indeed, but that is not the true purpose of your Gift, it is simply a way of ensuring you don't fail in your task by dying. The true purpose of your Gift is in the other two abilities; Eye of the Spirit and Soul Tether. Eye of the Spirit will allow you to see and hear that which is beyond the sight of Humans, enabling you to see Spirits and Yokai in your world. Soul Tether is the most important ability though; it allows you to bind Spirits and Yokai to yourself. Your task would be to find Spirits and Yokai that are causing trouble and either appease them to remove their attachments or destroy them. Once their attachments are removed, you can bind them to yourself and the next time you die, those Spirits bound to you will be returned to the Great Wheel. In addition, any Spirit bound to you will provide you with their Gifts, though the unwilling will make it a painful experience to use them."

Izuka nodded, "So my job is to find Troublesome spirits, remove their attachments, bind them to me and then die to send them on? And each Spirit I'm bound to will give me a new Quirk?"

"Correct, you catch on quickly. When you return to life, I will provide you with a weapon that can end your life quickly and painlessly without injury, so as to make delivering those spirits easier. All that we of the Spirit Realm ask is for you to do for us what you would do for the Humans; become our Hero, our Symbol of Peace. The Balance between us all must be maintained, or calamity will befall us all, living and dead." Shinigami explained, looking at Izuka with a mix of hope and apprehension, as if waiting for her to refuse.

Izuka merely smiled wide, her chest feeling tight with the pride and happiness she felt, "Don't worry Lord Shinigami! I'll do it! I'll be your Hero!"

Shinigami smiled sincerely and reached out one clawed hand to gently pet the girl's head. "And now I know we made the right choice. To return to the Human World from the Spirit Realm, simply dive beneath the clouds. You'll appear as a Ghost, so simply enter your own body. Your Guardian Spirit will have healed your body to a sustainable level but be warned, his healing ability is limited and he will not stop you from being scarred."

Izuka nodded, "Okay! But Kacchan and I are still being held by Jack of Hearts and I can't fight him! Please, I want to save Kacchan!"

"It is fine. Your Guardian Spirit, a Nekomata named Chaika, will allow you to use his Gift once you are aware of him. His Gift is the creation of Blue Spirit Flames which can protect you from all forms of fire and the blue fire will make for an effective weapon. Go now, become a Hero to both Human and Spirit!" Shinigami ordered, using the blade of his kusarigama to slice open the clouds.

Izuka took a deep breath and leapt into the gap between the clouds; determination burning in her green eyes. She felt herself falling towards the Earth below, her Home City fast approaching, followed by Endor Ward and then the woods. She slammed down right next to her own corpse, with Kacchan frozen with terror on his face and Jack of Hearts grinning madly, both completely still and unmoving. The fall had been painless, since she was a Spirit now, but the girl still felt a bit silly falling face first into the dirt. Izuka looked to her body and found the massive wound on her back was now mostly healed, leaving only a massive patch of skin missing. Her entire back would be dominated by the scar of the explosion that killed her, but Izuka couldn't bring herself to care.

Sitting beside her body was a large cat, about twice the size of a normal house cat with glowing, translucent pink fur and two swishing tails that each ended in a ball of blue flame. The Cat's eyes were the same sapphire hue as the flames and fixed themselves on Izuka's spirit body. "So you return. It is good to finally meet you Lady Izuka. I have watched over you since you were very young. My name is Chaika; your Guardian Spirit. I have restored your body as best I can but I fear it will still be painful when you return." the Nekomata spoke, her voice sounding like a younger version of Izuka's mother; Inko Midoriya. "Do not fear for the boy. Time stopped the instant you died and will resume when you breath again."

"Chaika, thank you! I'm going to need to borrow your Gift to save him, will you help me?" Izuka asked, stretching her hand out to the Cat Spirit. Chaika gave a feline smile and placed her paw on Izuka's palm.

"Of course My Lady. Now that you are aware of your gift, the bound between us will allow you to use my Gift. It will be as simple as breathing for you." Chaika explained.

Izuka smiled warmly, "Then let's go!" she cheered, before walking to her physical body and touching it to bond with it and once again return to life.

Her enthusiasm and determination was dampened slightly as her senses returned to her body and she felt the roaring pain that engulfed her back. It took all of her willpower not to scream, instead biting her tongue hard enough to draw blood. Even with a Quirk now, she was still at a disadvantage against Jack of Hearts, so the element of surprise was all she had. She could here Kacchan crying and screaming at her, begging her to wake up intermingled with rabid cursing at Jack while the villain laughed. Jack had removed his hand from her, so she was no longer being held to the ground. Her plain white t-shirt was stained with blood and badly scorched, with only the collar and hem of the shirt still in tact and holding the front of the shirt to her body. The entire back of it was gone but at least she'd be able to move without the whole thing falling off; she'd never live it down if she had to fight a villain whilst naked from the waist up.

'Can you hear me?' Chaika's voice echoed in her mind, 'Spirits bound to you can communicate telepathically; just think at me!'

'I can hear you. We need a plan; someone is chasing Jack so we need to stall him and keep him from killing Kacchan.' Izuka thought, trying desperately to ignore the pain. Thinking fast, she came up with a plan; she had no idea what other Quirks Jack gained from his stolen hearts but based from his arrival earlier she guessed he had some kind of rapid movement ability. The first step was to get him away from Kacchan to stop him exploding her again.

'My Gift will protect you from the heat and fire of the explosions, but the concussive force can still hurt you.' Chaika warned. Izuka smiled in her head. Now was the time to put her plan into action.

With as much speed as she could muster, Izuka leapt to her feet, startling both Kacchan and Jack as she sprang towards the hand holding Kacchan down. Feeling the warmth of Chaika's flames coming to her hand, she conjured a blue fireball and struck Jack's arm, setting his hoodie sleeve alight and making him recoil in pain. "AGHH! Bitch! Why are you alive!?" the Villain growled. He let go of Kacchan's arms, giving the boy a chance to slip away and stand beside Izuka.

"Run!" he commanded, grabbing Izuka and running away from the villain whilst using his free hand to create explosions and propel the two forward. Izuka, mimicking Katsuki, put her own free hand behind her and create a stream of blue flames to propel her too.

"That brat said she was quirkless… Good news Boy! I guess you'll get to have her heart as company after all! RIGHT AFTER I RIP IT OUT IN FRONT OF YOU!" Jack roared, activating his rapid movement quirk and catching up with the fleeing children.

"Kacchan! Swing me at him!" Izuka ordered.

"What!?" the boy yelled back.

"No time to argue! Just do it! Please!"

Kacchan frowned but obeyed, spinning on his heel and using all his strength to swing the small girl around and back at the villain. Izuka summoned up as much fire as she could and blasted it all at the villain's chest, aiming for the stolen hearts he had sown to his body. In that instant, Izuka saw dozens of strange black shapes, monochrome people and even bizarre looking animals all surrounding Jack. 'The Spirits of his victims...' she thought as Jack screamed in pain from the flames.

One by one, the spirits vanished in bursts of golden light as the hearts were destroyed by the flames, until only a single spirit (a glowing green sparrow) remained. Izuka stopped the stream of fire, fearing that if she continued, Jack would die. Katsuki and Izuka stood there, a few feet from where Jack crumpled to the floor. The Villain's hoodie was a mess of ash and loose fabric, his right arm and chest were covered in blistered red skin from the flames and every single one of the hearts he had stolen was gone; reduced to ash on the forest floor.

"Y-You fucking bitch… It t-took months to gather all those h-hearts!" he spat threw pained whimpers. "I'm going to make this hurt… I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU SCREAM!"

Kacchan pulled Izuka behind him as Jack lunged at them, but the Villain never got near them. Instead, he was sent crashing through the trees by a red, white, blue and yellow blur. "It's alright now! Why? Because I am here!"

"All Might!"

"Uncle Toshi!"

The Number One Hero turned and grinned down at the two children before his smile faltered at Izuka's tattered state. Kacchan (puzzled by Izuka calling this guy Uncle Toshi) was ignored as the man rushed to the girl and gently turned her around, his smile vanishing completely as she looked at the horrid burns on the girl's back. It was only adrenaline and willpower that was keeping the girl conscious through the pain.

"It was Jack of Hearts. He caught us and used Kacchan's quirk to hurt me." Izuka quickly explained so that her Uncle wouldn't believe it was Kacchan who willingly hurt her.

With a furious look, All Might turned towards the Villain, but he was unconscious against a tree. Since All Might couldn't fight him, he turned back to Izuka and Katsuki. "Young Bakugou, I see you took out the Villain's stolen hearts! That was very good! Now let's get you both to a Hospital. The Police will be along in a moment to arrest the Villain." All Might spat the last word like it was poison.

The large hero gently lifted Izuka and Katsuki into his arms, depositing Katsuki on his shoulders while he cradled Izuka, careful to avoid touching her wounds. Izuka smiled and the gentle embrace and felt her consciousness began to slip as the adrenaline wore off. 'You did well My Lady,' Chaika said, 'By destroying those hearts and defeating that Villain, the spirits that were held to Earth by their grudge against him have been able to return to the Wheel on their own. Rest now.'

Izuka's smile widened and she happily fell asleep.

All Might continued to run towards the hospital, keeping quiet and moving as quickly as he dared not wanting to potentially irritate Izuka's injury. As Izuka's quiet breathing settled into purr-like snores, the Hero grinned wider. "It seems the little lady is quite tuckered out from her ordeal! Young Boy, would you kindly fill me in on what happened? If you feel up to it that is."

"You're Toshinori, right?" Katsuki said, ignoring All Might's question.

The Pro-Hero almost tripped in surprise, "W-What are you talking about?"

Bakugou scowled, "I'm not stupid. Deku- I mean Izuka, called you Uncle Toshi when you arrived, and you called me "Young Bakugou" even though Izuka called me Kacchan."

The now exposed Toshinori sighed and nodded (jostling Bakugou in the process), "I had hoped that in the excitement you would have missed those slips. I hope you understand why such a thing is a secret and why it must remain such."

Katsuki nodded, "Yeah, I get it. I won't tell anyone." he said, thinking back to his previous meetings with Toshinori Yagi. The man was a childhood friend of Inko Midoriya and had been like a big brother to her. He'd originally been buff (not All Might buff but Katsuki guessed it was part of his Quirk) and had popped up now and again to visit Inko and Izuka, but a few months ago he'd been hurt badly and was left as a near skeletal man with a horrid wound on his side. After that, he'd moved in with the Midoriya family at Inko's insistence. "Was it a villain that hurt you and made you all bony and crap?"

All Might chuckled, "Indeed it was, though I came out better than the Villain! Unfortunately I can only maintain my muscular form for roughly six hours a day, but that's more than enough for me to save people! Now, can you tell me what happened?"

Katsuki obediently reported everything that had happened from the beginning of Jack's attack to All Might's arrival. The Hero had been proud when he heard of Izuka's attempt at rescuing the boy, furious at the villain using Katsuki to hurt her and immensely happy when Katsuki spoke of her Quirk manifested (and he didn't miss the happiness in Katsuki's voice as he reported that her Quirk was similar to his). All Might looked proudly at his sleeping niece as he reached the edge of Coruso Ward (home of the best Hospital in the city) but frowned as he felt Katsuki's fingers dig into his shoulders.

"Is everything alright my boy? Are you hiding an injury?" All Might asked.

"No. It's Dek- Izuka." the boy said, his voice wavering in a way All Might would never have expected from the boy. "When… When my Quirk hurt her, I watched her. She didn't pass out. I saw it… the life left her eyes. I'm sure of it, for a moment, I'm sure she died."

All Might nearly froze, "Young Bakugou, are you certain? This could change what I say to the Doctors. Could you be mistaken?"

"I'm sure. S-She screamed a-and I could smell smoke and burning… burning flesh." Bakugou swallowed the bile creeping up his throat at the memory, "There was so much blood… and for a moment, Izuka just slumped over and… and died. The Wound on her back wasn't just a bad burn; there was a _hole_! But then suddenly, the wound healed to what it is now and she sprang up and used that Quirk like she'd always known about it. It was like she was a different person and she wasn't afraid at all!"

All-Might gently repositioned Izuka so she was settled on one arm so that he could use the other to reach up and gently pat Katsuki's head. The boy grumbled a bit, but leaned into the touch regardless. "Thank you for telling me this Young Bakugou."

Katsuki blushed a bit, "Don't thank me. I was real crappy to Izuka. I treated her bad because she didn't have a Quirk, but even before her Quirk came out, she was the only one to try and help. All my other friends ran away… If I have to go home before she wakes up, can you tell her I'm sorry. And that I was wrong."

Toshinori nodded, "I will. I don't approve of how you acted, but it takes courage to admit what you did wrong and apologise, though I recommend telling her yourself; it will mean more." he said, walking through the doors of the hospital. Almost instantly, doctors and nurses were taking the two children, with Izuka being rushed to surgery. While the Chief Physician quickly examined Katsuki, All-Might asked the boy a question.

"What is it that you were wrong about?"

Katsuki's face turned tomato red and he swallowed, "That she couldn't be a Hero… if she can do that stuff for me, then she definitely can… but I'll still be Number One, so she'll have to settle for Number Two!" the boy yelled, trying to recover his pride. All-Might laughed uproariously and gave the boy a thumbs up as the doctors led the child to another room for examination.

Once the boy was out of sight, All-Might retreated to a bathroom to change back to his civilian form. His smile faded a bit as he pulled out his phone; he needed to call Inko, and if his suspicions about what Katsuki said was correct then he'd need to call Nezu at U.A and Agent Necropolis from the Government…

[THREE DAYS LATER]

When Izuka finally regained consciousness, she found herself staring down at her own body. She yelped in surprise before the memories of the fight with Jack of Hearts came back to her. Looking around, she saw Chaika resting on the pillow beside Izuka's head and the green bird that had followed Jack was sitting on the IV Stand beside Izuka's hospital bed.

"Um, Why am I not in my body? Did I die again?" Izuka asked, feeling odd as she hovered around and took in her surroundings. She was in a private hospital room and her body was lying on it's front so as not to bother her burn. Izuka's mother was sitting quietly beside Izuka, watching her sleep. It was then that Izuka noticed two important factors; time was still moving, unlike when she'd died against Jack and the heart monitor connected to her body was still beeping along, proving she was in fact alive.

Chaika stretched and looked up, "No, you're not dead My Lady. When you are on the verge of waking up, you can leave your body and experience life as a spirit for a while. This can be useful to speak with spirits that aren't bound to you and you can even possess humans! Though you won't be able to control them; it's more like a mutual exchange of emotions. You can do this after dying too if you don't enter your body straight away."

Izuka nodded, "I see. Um, would you mind just calling me Izuka? It feels weird to be called "My Lady" all the time."

Chaika looked scandalised (at least as much as a cat CAN look scandalised…), "But that would be terribly disrespectful! I am your Guardian Spirit and Servant!"

"I'd rather we be friends, if you want to that is..." Izuka replied, poking her fingers together shyly. She was never good at making friends.

"If it would please you, I can try. Please don't be upset if I slip though." Chaika conceded.

The Green Sparrow tweeted in a way that sounded like laughter, "I'd like to be your friend too!" it said in a surprisingly masculine voice, "You kicked that bastard's ass and freed my sister's soul from him! I owe you a lot! My name is Taka."

Izuka giggled, "Like a Hawk?"

The newly named Taka puffed out his cheeks, "I know right! I was called Taka as a human and when I died and my spirit became a Yokai, I became a freaking sparrow! It's not fair. But seriously though, you did me a great favour by destroying my sister's stolen heart."

"What is your story, Taka?" Chaika asked imperiously.

"Oh, my story isn't anything special. I died when I was 19 from cancer. Sucks, but I had a good life for as long as it lasted. But the specific type I had runs in my family, so I lingered on Earth to watch my 7 year old sister and see if she got it too. Her Quirk was this really cool rapid movement ability that let her nearly teleport short distances… but it caught that bastard Jack's attention. He murdered her and stole her heart, which forced her poor spirit to follow him. Eventually I noticed the other spirits around the bastard warp and change and the same happened to my Chisa… she wasn't even human any more by the time you freed her. But still, thanks to you she was able to move on to the next life and I figured I could either follow her and hope to be reincarnated alongside her, or I could follow you and repay the debt I owe you." Taka explained.

Chaika looked to Izuka, "It seems that Taka's perceived debt has bound him to you in the same way as your "Quirk". He is of no threat as he is now, but you can force him to move on if you wish. Keeping him would allow you to use his Gift, which would be whatever "Quirk" he had in life."

"I could fly! It was pretty neat, but unlike other quirks that give flight, it was JUST flight, not like wind manipulation or anything." Taka explained.

Izuka entered her "Analysis/Mumble mode", "So he could fly? Makes sense with the similarities to his sister's quirk. Is the flight caused by Wing-type mutations or a psychic ability? Perhaps low-level wind or momentum generation from the feet? And as a Yokai he became a bird… perhaps there's a correlation between a person's quirk and the form they take as a Yokai? Chaika is a Nekomata that are associated with blue fire in mythology so it makes sense that a flight quirk would have a Bird-based Yokai form….

Taka turned to Chaika, "Does she usually do this?"

"I've observed her for much of her life… yes, she does this a lot. But it least it means she finds you interesting." Chaika commented with a cat smirk. "Lady Izuka, you are correct about the link between a Yokai and the Gift they bestow. Yokai from before the Age of Gifts would often give Gifts that resembled their own abilities, and Humans with Gifts that become Yokai take forms resembling their Gift."

Izuka snapped back to normal, "I see! I'm going to need to start a "Yokai Analysis" series of notebooks… But anyway, Taka! Are you sure you're okay with sticking with me? I can release you anytime you want me to and I won't be offended or anything! I don't really think you owe me, I was just doing what I needed to to survive."

"I'm sure. I ain't leaving you 'til you decide to get rid of me or move on yourself!" Taka said, flying over and landing on Izuka's palm, puffing up his chest in the process.

Izuka giggled and brought the sparrow to her face and rubbed him against her cheek, "Okay! Let's work together and help a lot of people!" Taka chirped his pleasure while Chaika smiled and swished her twin tails happily.

Turning back to her mother, Izuka decided that it was going to be hard to explain all this to her mother and Uncle Toshi, but she owed them explanations, and probably Kacchan too. Looking to the clock, she saw that it was 11AM and decided that it was best to wake up now and save her mother some worry. With that, Izuka floated into her own body while Chaika and Taka made themselves scarce to give Izuka privacy (though they couldn't wander more than a kilometre away).

When Izuka regained consciousness in her own body, she felt like her head was fuzzy and her back felt tight and sore. Twisting as slowly as she could, she moved to a seated position as her mother snapped to attention. "Izuka! You're awake! I was so worried about you! Are you in any pain? Should I call the Doctor? Oh, of course I should! I'll get him, just hold tight!"

"Mom, wait!" Izuka said, almost laughing at her mother's extreme worry, "I'm okay. It doesn't really hurt any more, it's just sore."

Inko sighed, "Thank goodness… I don't want to worry you dear, but Katsuki told Toshinori about what happened when that monster hurt you. Your Uncle Toshi has called some people to talk to you, and Katsuki and his parents are here too."

Izuka grimaced a bit; she'd hoped to have a little longer to get her story straight but it seemed that the choice was taken from her. "Right, I guess they're all really worried too… I'm really okay Mom, so you can tell them I'm awake. I'd rather get this over with."

"Alright Honey, if you're sure..." Inko replied, not looking very convinced, "But the Doctor is going to look at you first." she said as she got up to collect Izuka's guests.

The Doctor was just finishing her examination as Izuka's guests came in; there was Uncle Toshi in his civilian form, Katsuki and his parents; Mitsuki and Masaru, and a strange pair of people that Izuka had never seen before. One was a short white mouse (or bear or dog) in a suit with a scarred eye, while the other was a very gaunt looking man in a white suit with deep black bags under his drooping eyes. As they entered, the Doctor turned to Inko and Toshi;

"More than 50% of her back will be permanently scarred, but aside from that she has bounced back incredibly well. Thanks to Healing Quirks and her own hardiness, Little Izuka will be able to leave today and she'll only need an anti-infection cream and bandages for a few days until the skin fully heals." the Doctor said with a smile as she patted Izuka's head after disconnecting her IV and all the various machines that were no longer needed.

Kacchan winced at the idea of the scar while Inko and Toshi thanked the Doctor. Once the Doctor left, Toshinori cleared his throat, "Right, Izuka, I hate to do this so soon after you've woken up after your ordeal, but Young Bakugou told me some worrying things, including that you manifested a Quirk!"

Izuka nodded, "I did but it's kind of a long story. I was hoping to keep most of it secret… It's kind of hard to believe." she said, looking warily at the Mouse and the Gaunt Man.

"Ah! Please don't worry about these two! This is Principal Nezu, Principal of U.A High, and Agent Necropolis, a Government man that deals with the registration of … certain Quirks." Toshinori explained.

The Gaunt Man; Agent Necropolis stepped forward and spoke in a surprisingly upbeat fashion; "My Quirk and the types of Quirks I deal with are the kind t hat allow a person to resurrect from the dead. My own Quirk is called Necropolis, hence my Codename, and it allows me to return to life if I die as a result of trauma and also allows me to instantly tell if a person is dead so long as I know their real name."

Izuka couldn't help herself; "So there are other Quirks that allow you to come back to life?"

The Adults looked surprised while Agent Necropolis smiled slightly, "So Bakugou's assumption was right; you were killed by Jack of Hearts."

Inko gave a whimpered cry and almost collapsed, though Mitsuki Bakugou caught her and eased her into a chair. "This is some pretty messed up shit… to think a little girl like Izuka was murdered and came back." Mitsuki commented with a frown.

Izuka tightened her fists; "I wasn't the first little girl he killed, nor the youngest."

"You're correct about that; Chisa Hado was 7 years old when she was murdered." Necropolis said. "But that knowledge is actually not known by the public. It was kept silent on the request of the Hado Family, who'd previously lost a son to cancer and didn't want the media to disturb them. So somehow, you not only returned to life after dying, but also obtained knowledge that should have been impossible. Please tell us everything you can, Miss Midoriya."

Midoriya nodded and took a deep breath before telling the group everything that had happened from the moment they entered the Woods of Endor Ward to the moment she passed out in All-Might's arms and then the brief exchange with Taka when she first woke up. She was careful to omit nothing (though she did leave out the bullying by Kacchan and his friends, which made the boy feel guilty). The groups' expressions flitted rapidly between fury at Jack, shock, horror and amazement. At one point, Chaika piped up and told Izuka that she could make her bonded Yokai visible if she concentrated (though they couldn't be heard or touched, only seen), which she promptly did to show both Chaika and Taka to her listeners.

When she was done, Necropolis pulled out his notebook, "Well, I can confirm that everything she said is accurate. All people that experience a kind of afterlife after dying and before resurrecting report the same scene; the clouds, the golden sky and the exact description of the Shinigami. I myself have witnessed this scene."

"So what does this mean? You aren't going to try and take her away are you?" Inko asked fearfully, placing herself between the man and her daughter.

"Of course not! All my office does is keep her true quirk classified while having the public classification altered to either Quirkless or a reflection of some other aspect of their quirk. We also use it to keep track of people with similar quirks that turn to villainy; can't exactly put a Villain on Death Row if they just revive after execution. Speaking of which, Jack of Hearts had been placed on Death Row himself for the murders of 12 Individuals including 7 year old Chisa Hado. Technically speaking, he was charged with 13 murders, since he did kill you Izuka. His unlucky thirteenth, you could say." Necropolis told her. Izuka and Katsuki gulped while the Adults looked torn between being surprised and satisfied; the Death Penalty was exceedingly rare in the modern day and couldn't be used regardless of crime if the criminal was judged to feel remorse.

Toshinori nodded grimly, "The Courts are usually pretty slow with Villains since it takes time to tabulate all their crimes and many try and hold up the process in hopes of getting lesser sentences or the statute of limitations running out on certain crimes, but Jack was proud and boastful and happily confessed, even giving explicit details in a joyful voice at his hearing. The Judge moved for immediate sentencing and it was granted. Thanks to you, Izuka, that monster won't be able to hurt anyone ever again."

"W-Well that's good at least. But can maybe find a way to stall his e-execution for a while? If he dies with a grudge or obsession, he could become a Yokai and I'd rather not deal with him again until I've got more used to this." Izuka said in a shaky voice, the confidence she'd built up beginning to wear out.

Necropolis nodded, "I'll do what I can. Speaking of the job you've been given by Shinigami, since it benefits our world too, I'll see about getting you a Quirk License to let you use your Quirks in public without getting in trouble. Unfortunately, I'm going to need to ask you to write up reports of any Yokai or Spirit Encounters for us, just give them to Toshinori and he'll pass them along to me. The Government may also call on you for help if we run into a situation we believe is otherworldly in nature."

Inko looked like she wanted to object, but considering the potential dangers facing her daughter, she decided to keep quiet. Toshinori would never let anything bad happen to her Izuka and if he trusted Necropolis then so would she. It was at that moment that Masaru Bakugou spoke up.

"Not to be rude, but why exactly is my family here? If this is supposed to be a secret, why tell us at all? Inko and Mr Yagi make sense, but why us?" he asked.

"Ah, well you see, it seems your son was able to piece together Young Izuka's resurrection ability by himself after witnessing it which means my office would need to keep tabs on him. With that in mind, we thought it best if Izuka had someone her own age "in the know" as it were, so she could confide in them. As for yourself and your wife, it's standard procedure to inform the parents of any underage child of any secrets they've become privy to, both for the sake of disclosure and so that someone can take responsibility in the event of the child being untrustworthy." Necropolis explained.

Mitsuki scowled; "So basically you're telling us so that we can be held accountable if our kid spills the beans."

Necropolis smirked, "Essentially. Needless to say, everyone in this room will need to sign Non-Disclosure agreements."

Izuka giggled at the exasperated expressions of the Bakugou family, and the cheerful sound seemed to perk them up with Mitsuki ruffling the girl's hair, "Well it's fine. After all, you were the only one of my brat's dirt bag friends not to ditch him! Did you know that none of them called the police or anything? They all just ran home! Little brats..."

"I'm sure they were just really scared." Izuka defended half-heartedly. Mitsuki just smirked and gently hugged her.

"You are too innocent for this world. How did my brat manage to make friends with a girl like you?"

Katsuki growled, "Shut up you Hag! And until that crap went down, we weren't friends! I was an Asshole 'cause she didn't have a Quirk! I called her Deku and said mean stuff to her!" he admitted, losing a bit of his angry steam as he spoke. He turned to the girl in question and his face became an inscrutable blend of anger, jealousy and shame; "Izuka, I'm only saying this once so listen! I'm sorry for being an Asshole! And I was wrong; you can be a Hero if you want and I ain't saying that 'cause you've got a Quirk, but 'cause you saved my ass even though I picked on you! But I'm still going to be Number One so don't try to beat me!"

Mitsuki groaned while Masaru bowed apologetically to Inko (whom was actually surprisingly okay with Katsuki's confession and subsequent apology). "Only you could make an apology sound like you're scolding her! Show some humility you little brat!" Mitsuki yelled as he smacked her son on the head, though her eyes shone with pride.

Izuka smiled so wide she felt her cheeks begin to hurt and happy tears formed in her eyes. Using Taka's power, she floated up (not noticing the florescent green feathers that appeared in her wake and then vanished again) and flew at Kacchan, hugging him tightly. The boy stiffened and moved to push her off when he suddenly caught sight of the bandages on her back, exposed by the open back of her hospital gown.

That was the wound she gotten from HIS quirk after she risked her life to save HIM. Izuka, Quirkless little Deku had literally DIED for him.

Katsuki couldn't bring himself to push her away and instead returned the hug as gently as he could.

The Bakugou family left soon after so that the Midoriyas could have some time for themselves before heading home, and after a short lunch brought in by some friendly nurses (complete with extra servings of Ice Cream for Izuka), Necropolis also excused himself, leaving just Inko, Izuka, Toshinori and Nezu. At one point, Toshi and Nezu disappeared for a few minutes only to return with determined expressions.

Nezu cleared his throat; "Now, I was originally called here by Toshinori after he learnt of your Fire Quirk, but since we now know you'll likely have multiple quirks, my reason for being here has expanded. Essentially, I am offering you an open invitation to come to U.A anytime you want to use our facilities to train your Quirks in private. If you accept Toshinori's offer and prove yourself worthy, I'll even expand this invitation to a full recommendation to U.A when you reach High School."

"R-Really!?" Izuka half-screamed, almost jumping with excitement.

"Of course!" Nezu smiled, "I think you have the potential to be a fine hero! So does Toshinori, which is why he has an offer for you."

Inko looked to Toshinori, the man that had been like an older brother to her for years; "Toshi, are you sure? I know we've discussed it but why now? Why after this whole ordeal?"

Toshinori stroked his chin; "I was waiting to see if Izuka truly had a heroic spirit. I knew she loved heroes and wanted to help people but all that means nothing if you fold in the face of villains and suffering. Izuka proved herself against Jack, saving Young Bakugou and holding off the Villain long enough for me to get there. Izuka! Tell me, what went through your mind when you moved to save Young Bakugou!? What did you think or feel!?"

Izuka, startled by the sudden question almost hid behind Nezu, "I don't know! My body just moved on it's own!"

Toshinori grinned; "And that proves you have the Spirit of a Hero! That makes you worthy to be my successor; the new Symbol of Peace and the holder of One for All!"

Izuka listened with rapt attention as Toshinori explained his Quirk; One for All and how it was passed on. It would give her the power of All-Might and when combined with the Gifts of her Yokai and her ability to return from the Dead, it would make Izuka into the Ultimate Hero; one that really could save everyone; Human, Spirit or Yokai.

After a quick check with Chaika that One for All would not interfere with her other Quirk (named Spirit Scales by Necropolis earlier), she had eagerly accepted.

From that moment until it was time for High School Entrance Exams, Izuka would train her body, use her Yokai Quirks to help Spirits and Yokai and work towards becoming a great hero, all so that the day would come where she shout to both Heaven and Earth: "It's okay now! Why? Because Izuka Midoriya is here!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Forest Guides and Entrance Exams!

**FAIR WARNING: Most chapters won't be as long as the first one, which was made that long so that I wouldn't need to use flashbacks to explain everything that happened. Think of Chapter 1 as a Prologue of sorts! However, Shorter chapters does equal more frequent releases**

 **Reviews, Comments and Constructive criticism are much appreciated.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **IMPORTANT: The Yokai that appears in this chapter was created by my first reviewer: NeoKiMaChi!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **MY HERO ACADEMIA: YOKAI HERO DEKIRU!**

 **Chapter 02: Forest Guides and Entrance Exams**

Six Years passed following the fateful day where Izuka discovered her true Quirk and began life as a Hero in Training for both Humans AND Spirits. A lot had changed for her and her little family, which had expanded to include the Bakugous and surprisingly, Toshinori's old teacher; Gran Torino whom quickly became like a Pseudo-Grandfather to both Izuka AND Katsuki. Both children had spent a lot of time training with him and All-Might, often using the U.A facilities.

For Kacchan, this was an invaluable chance to get a foot in the door at U.A and hopefully earn a recommendation from one of the many Hero teachers while also training the limits of his Quirk and Body. For Izuka, whose Yokai Partners gave her perfect control of their Gifts, she used this to train her body in preparation for One for All and to practice techniques and combinations with her Gifts while she also learnt some martial arts to cover her lack of hand-to-hand combat ability. Izuka rigorously followed All-Might's training plan and with help from the U.A Teachers, was deemed physically fit enough to safely wield One for All by the time she was 13, following four years of training. This gave her two years to fully train with the Quirk in preparation for the Entrance Exam.

Her life at School had also improved; though she kept her Quirks secret and was still perceived as Quirkless by her classmates and teachers. The first day back at school following the incident, Katsuki had angrily yelled at his "friends" for ditching him without even going for help, loudly proclaiming that Izuka was better without a Quirk than all of them with Quirks. The Teachers had been happy with Katsuki's U-Turn in regards to Izuka and had given the girl a little award for her Heroism after the story broke that she'd saved Katsuki (though naturally, the public story was just that she'd fought tooth and nail without a Quirk until All-Might showed up). The Award had been given by Katsuki personally, who gave Izuka one of his very rare genuine (and not menacing) smiles, which had nearly made Izuka burst into tears as she hugged him tight.

Katsuki had changed immensely following the incident; he had walked on eggshells around her at first, insisting on carrying her backpack until at least a month after her back wound had fully healed. He still called her Deku sometimes, but it became an affectionate nickname meant to gently tease her as opposed to an insult and God help the poor bastards in her class if they used it… Kacchan would almost immediately go feral and almost blow the offending student off the face of the Earth. Izuka always managed to reign him in and the boy would be rewarded with a bright smile for his actions. It felt a bit silly to the rough around the edges boy, but each of those smiles would make him feel like a Hero. Of course, despite Katsuki becoming like an overprotective big brother to Izuka, he never gave up his dream to be Number One, only conceding that he'd be at least willing to share the spot with Izuka as a Hero Team (so long as his name got Top Billing).

Outside of School and Training, Izuka had gotten a Quirk License: Level 2, which authorised her to use her Quirk in public and use it to fight petty criminals and save people from disasters if no other help was present. She wasn't allowed to fight Villains or get involved with more dangerous situations and truth be told, she rarely had to use it. Most of Izuka's heroism had been from covering her face and flying into burning buildings and using Chaika's Fireproof powers to endure the flames while she rescued trapped civilians. The first time had ended poorly, with the ceiling collapsing on her head and killing her, but after a light scolding from the Shinigami to be more careful, she was sent back without even a scar and only a bump on the head and a slight crick in her neck. Since then, she'd been more careful.

In addition, Lord Shinigami had kept his promise and showed Izuka how to use her Quirk to conjure a special knife that would fade through all solid objects and could be stabbed into her heart to painlessly kill her without injury. She'd used it a few times to deliver Spirits she'd helped go to the afterlife. Her efforts with Spirits and Yokai had been more successful than those with Humans; most of the time she simply had to help a Spirit by talking them through their problems or passing along a message to their loved ones (usually by letting the Spirit possess her so they could write a note in their own handwriting) but occasionally it was harder. There was one heartbreaking event when Izuka was 11 and she'd been forced to destroy the Spirit of a Little Boy that had gone mad and become a Feral Yokai while searching for his mother. That had broken her spirit for a few weeks, but Katsuki and her Guardian Yokai quickly cheered her up.

Speaking of Guardian Yokai; Izuka's little group had doubled from two to four spirits in the six years since Jack of Hearts. The first was Samehada, a Yokai taking the form of a glowing blue shark. He'd been a fisherman in life and used his Underwater Breathing Quirk to hunt fish with a Harpoon. His death had been right out of Moby Dick; he'd drowned a few years ago after being dragged to the depths by a Great White Shark and his grudge against the creature had been so great that not only did he linger on Earth, but he'd taken the creature's form as his Yokai form. Izuka was only able to clear his grudge by finding the shark (which was actually wanted by the Coast Guard for killing a few civilians) and killing it, earning Samehada's respect and causing the Shark Yokai to choose to stay with Izuka, allowing her to breath underwater.

The second spirit she gained was… a unique situation; One for All. It turned out that when you have a Quirk that took a part of it's wielder's strength when it passed on to another, it also took a portion of their spirit. One for All, wielded by nine people (including Izuka) had amalgamating their passed on spirits into a single, somewhat schizophrenic personality. Chaika explained that sometimes spirits were created when the fragments of destroyed spirits fused together until it was strong enough to gain form, and something similar had happened with One for All. He/She/It took on the form of a Kyubi; a Nine Tailed Fox with golden fur and each tail ending in a small red flame. Deep within each flame was a kanji representing the number of the tail and when One for All used the voice and personality of a specific wielder, their corresponding tail number would glow blue like Chaika's flames. When all the flames were red, One for All acting like a normal fox and was playful and lacked speech. Izuka had only been able to identify three of the personalities within the Yokai; a young girl that was shy but determined (herself), a man that was heroic and often punctuated sentences with English words (All-Might) and another woman that was proud, optimistic and extremely cheerful. After telling All-Might about this particular personality, he had been convinced that it was his master and predecessor; Nana Shimura. The other personalities rarely came out and most of the time, One for All just acted like a normal fox and followed Izuka around like a faithful pet, though the girl could feel a much stronger bond with the Kyubi Yokai compared to her other Yokai Partners.

It had been a busy six years indeed, but finally, the day of the U.A Entrance Exams had arrived and Izuka had awoken with a spring in her step. The now fifteen year old girl had grown a lot and had filled out a bit, though she was still slender and had a slight frame, despite her muscles. Her hair was the same length as always, tied back in a ponytail and she'd dressed in a pale green tracksuit for the exam today. Both she AND Kacchan had received Hero Recommendations (from All-Might and Nezu) and were already guaranteed a place in U.A's Hero Department but they had opted to take the Exam anyway, wanting to test themselves.

When Izuka left her bedroom, she found her mother bustling about the kitchen while Uncle Toshi sat at the table with Kacchan. Her Yokai partners were scattered about the apartment, with Chaika in her favourite spot by the window, Taka sitting in Kacchan's hair (though the boy was oblivious) and Samehada was swimming through the air above Inko, watching the woman cook. As usual, One for All had disappeared (the crafty fox was always present, but hidden even from Izuka, hence why she hadn't met him until she inherited him).

"Izuka! Good morning dear. Are you all set for today?" Inko asked, dishing up the food. Two lunch boxes were packed and wrapped up beside the fridge waiting the Izuka and Kacchan.

"I'm great! I'm planning on getting some work in before heading to the Exam." Izuka smiled, helping her mother bring food to the table. Toshinori smiled his thanks before digging in while Kacchan grunted appreciatively and dug in. "Did Necropolis deliver anything new?"

Toshinori nodded, "Indeed he did, my girl! I looked through a couple of the reports he dropped off and put the best on top." he said, handing a small stack of folders to Izuka. She ate a few bites and began to look through them, specifically the one her Uncle had marked for her. "The exam isn't until 2PM, so I think you could manage that job with some help from Young Bakugou."

Kacchan grinned; he loved going on Yokai Hunts as the few spirits he got to help fight were usually tough but beatable, giving him a challenge. It was more difficult for Izuka, who had to keep Kacchan linked to her like a spirit to let him both see and touch the spirits. "Great, a warm up before the test sounds good. I've been itching to blow shit up for days!"

Inko sighed and lightly bopped Katsuki on the head with a newspaper, "Language Katsuki."

"Eh, sorry Auntie." the boy apologised. Inko was too much like Izuka for Katsuki to be able to maintain his usual aggression. Damn Midoriya women…

Izuka smirked and turned her attention back to the file on top of the pile; it had a few reports and interestingly, a tabloid magazine that was heavily annotated. Surprisingly, Tabloids were actually a good away of finding potential Yokai locations. "Ghost Lights lead lost children out of the Woods? That means it's a friendly Yokai." she commented, handing the magazine to Kacchan.

"Friendly? Damn it, if I can't fight it then why would I be needed?" Katsuki asked, giving an annoyed glare at All-Might.

Toshinori smiled, "Look at the locations of the incidents."

Izuka and Katsuki both leaned over the reports and their eyes widened; the Woods of Endor Ward, the place were it all began. Toshinori nodded as they looked back to him; "You've both come so far and today will be your first step onto the path of becoming a Hero. I thought it would be a good idea for you both to see how far you've come and reflect on your progress before you advance even further."

Izuka smiled and hugged Toshinori, "I think it's a good idea. Plus, that place is where Kacchan and I became friends again and where I met Chaika and Taka!" she said happily, releasing a pulse of her quirk to render her Yokai visible to the rest of the humans in the room (though they still couldn't be heard or touched unless she created a Soul Tether Bond).

The two Yokai meowed/chirped their approval while Samehada grinned widely and a distant yip voiced One for All's approval. After that, Inko gave Izuka a big hug and kissed her cheeks, then gave Kacchan a hug of encouragement too. Toshinori smiled and promised to watch their exams closely. And with well-wishes fresh in their minds, the two left for Endor Ward, returning to the place their adventures began.

Katsuki, leading the way as always, looked over his shoulder at Izuka, whom was rereading the Ghost Light reports, "Give me all the details." he said, punching his palm and causing smoke to appear. Katsuki hadn't changed much from when he was a kid; he was just taller and stronger, however his personality had mellowed out a little bit and he was less violent… well, a little less violent.

"Okay, according to what Necropolis wrote in his own report, the spirit in question takes the form of a fireball that gives off heat but doesn't seem to burn. It has only appeared to children that were lost in the woods at night, though it isn't believed to be a nocturnal spirit. No one has been hurt by it and aside from the children it helped, no one has seen it." Izuka read aloud.

"Hmm, got anything in your Yokai Dex?" Katsuki smirked.

Izuka rolled her eyes and pulled out a little gadget; it was basically a small black laptop the size of a phone and was loaded with a database of Myths and Legends from around the world. It was actually called her Agency Link, since it was used to get in contact with Necropolis and his Agency at the government, but it's resemblence to the old Pokedex from Pokemon had resulted in Katsuki calling it a Yokai Dex.

"There are a handful of spirits that look possible. Corpse Lights are an option… oh, there's also a Filipino spirit called an Allawaig that is said to appear as a fire that doesn't burn, though it says here that they lead people into pits and swamps to die..." Izuka frowned.

Chaika meowed; "Don't believe everything you read. Humans sometimes get it wrong, or this spirit may go against the nature of it's kind."

Izuka nodded, hoping that was the case. Endor Ward wasn't far from Tatooin Ward where the two teens lived, so they were in the woods before long. The two walked silently along the familiar trail, remembering all the times they'd come here before Jack of Hearts attacked them. They hadn't returned to the area since but the scars were still seen even after six years.

Trees were broken where Jack had been smashed through by All-Might and the old shack was cold ash now as Jack had thrown his burning hoodie at it when Izuka and Katsuki had run away. Izuka smiled with nostalgia as she looked around, but Katsuki wasn't so happy. Izuka passed him as she flitted back and forth, making idle comments about things she recognised from their childhood but Kacchan could only look at the girl's back. Even covered by her tracksuit and the shirt beneath, Katsuki felt like he could see the scar that now marred her otherwise smooth skin. He had nightmares for months after that day, waking up in a cold sweat with the memory of Izuka's scream ringing in his ears and the smell of burning flesh clinging to his nose.

This place may have been a reminder of how far he'd come, but it was also the reminder of his greatest shame; when the Quirk he was so proud of had been used to brutally murder the only true friend he'd had. Izuka may be living and breathing, but memories didn't fade so easily.

Katsuki was deep in thought when he felt a slight warmth on the back of his neck. Turning, he came face to face with a giant ruby flame, burning away behind him. "Izuka, I think I found it!" he suddenly yelled, startled by the flame. Izuka ran toward him before putting her hands up as if the flame was a wild animal and she was trying to prove she was safe.

Izuka quickly formed a Soul Tether with Katsuki so he could interact with the Yokai properly. "Spirit, can you hear us? Can you speak?"

The flame flickered and warped, changing shape. The ball of flame uncurled itself and appeared as a great wolf with flames for fur, ruby red eyes and red jagged claws, as well as a gleaming red horn sticking out from it's forehead, jagged and razor sharp. "Children, you speak with Spirits? Are you lost?" the Spirit spoke, his voice deep and carrying a caring tone.

Chaika leapt down in front of the Wolf; "This girl, Lady Izuka, is the Hero of Yokai. She helps Yokai that can't move on to the afterlife." she explained.

The Wolf considered the cat for a moment before nodding, "I see. I have been lost for a while and have roamed these woods for the last year. In my home land, the children would sometimes call me an Allawaig and while my other form may resemble one, I rejected the cruel trickery of my kind. I do in death what I did in life and lead the lost back to their homes."

"Huh, so he is one of those Allawaig things. Kind of weird he can be a Wolf Spirit too, and aren't these things Filipino? What's one doing in Japan?" Katsuki asked bluntly, speaking more to Chaika than the Wolf.

"The Wolf is my true form. It was given to me by the Diwata, the Guardian Spirit of the Forest I originally guarded. I took on the form of an Allawaig to help guide people. Many lost travellers are more willing to follow a mysterious beacon than a wolf made of flame. Though I admit, making myself visible to the Living is difficult." the Wolf explained.

Izuka nodded along, having taken out her notebook and begun rapidly writing down the Spirit's every word. "Spirit, could I know your name and your story?"

The Wolf nodded; "Of course. I am Liyab. As the young man said, I am Filipino and was a Hunter and Guide in one of the great forests. One day, a group of children I was guiding from their campsite was attacked by a herd of Wild Boars that felt we had entered their territory. I fell and was killed by the boars. I lingered as a Spirit instead of moving on, so I could ensure that the children escaped. Thankfully they did and the Diwata of the Forest gave me my current form as a gift. I always loved children as I was never able to have any of my own and in death, I was bound to both the Forest I guarded and the Children I saved. The forest was eventually bulldozed for housing, so I took to following the children I had helped. One by one, they passed away until the last one moved to Japan. She lived in this city until she too passed away. I have no more attachments, but I chose to linger here and help others. I ended up wandering this place without a destination and became lost. I found this forest and remain here to guide people out of it."

Izuka smiled and reached up to pet Liyab's fiery fur (much to Katsuki's concern). The fire didn't hurt her and instead felt like a soft and fluffy pillow in her hands. "My flames will never burn a child, nor will they burn those I protect." he said, looking to Katsuki. With a huff, the Explosive boy ran his hand over the fire-like fur too and had to resist the urge to bury his face in it (like Izuka was doing).

"You know, you look really cool. You've got a regal but intimidating look." Izuka complimented, hugging the wolf's head (being careful to avoid his horn).

"It makes me glad to hear you like it. I understand if you need to make me pass on, but I'd rather stay in this world and help protect and guide others. I don't think I'd be able to rest or reincarnate knowing that there are more people I could help." Liyab said.

Izuka smiled widely, "Then you can stay with me and help me! I'm going to be a Hero for both Humans AND Spirits, so if you lend me your power, I can help more people!" she said brightly.

Liyab gave a wolfish grin; "Excellent! I'll admit, it's been lonely since the last of those children passed away. They were like my Pack."

"Well we can be your new Pack! You can see my other Spirit friends and Kacchan over there can see and touch you when I bond with him. Plus I have a big Kyubi around here somewhere, but he likes to hide." Izuka told him, still hugging his head.

Katsuki rolled his eyes; "Hey, Wolfy, what's your Quirk? When you bond with Izuka, she'll be able to use it."

Izuka gently admonished him for being rude, but Liyab just chuckled, "My Quirk is Safe Travels. It gives me good luck when travelling and prevents me from getting lost. So long as I keep my destination in mind, I'll always be able to find it. It works for finding people too, though I need to know what they look like." he explained.

"Huh, not exactly cool, but pretty damn useful." Katsuki commented.

"Yeah! I'm aiming to be more of a Support and Rescue Hero than one who fights villains, so a power like yours would be amazing! I could find Missing People or locate hostages!" Izuka added.

Chaika purred, "Then it's decided. Liyab, you'll be with us from now on." she said.

Liyab nodded, "Excellent! What do I need to do?" he asked, sitting back on his haunches.

"Just hold still. This will feel really tingly!" Izuka chirped, closing her eyes and putting her hands together as if in prayer. Her body began to glow with a snowy white aura and a strange white strand began to emerge from her heart and snake it's way through the air towards Liyab, where it connected with his own heart. The Wolf Spirit felt a wonderful warmth envelop him and felt like his entire body was being cradled by the girl before him, before the strand and Izuka's aura suddenly changed to the same ruby colour as Liyab's flames and disappeared; completing the bonding process and leaving behind some of the warm feeling.

"That was… rather pleasant." Liyab said, not entirely sure how to react. He wanted to feel the full warmth of that process again; "Does it feel like that often?"

"Yeah, whenever I use your Quirk it'll feel the same. It's a nice feeling, isn't it?" the girl smiled. The Wolf just nodded and nuzzled his face into the girl's shoulder (being mindful of his horn).

Katsuki rolled his eyes, "Well not that the giant furball is on your team, you can break the bond with me. I don't need to watch all this sappy crap." he said with a grumble. Izuka just rolled her eyes and severed her bond with him, causing him to stop hearing or feeling the Yokai, though Izuka kept up the sight since it was easy to do.

"Hey, why don't we have a picnic here? We can eat the lunch Mom packed and then head to the exam!" Izuka suggested. Katsuki grunted his agreement so the two sat on one of the fallen trees to eat while watching the Yokai run around and interact with each other. One for All appeared from behind the two at one point and stuck his head between them, then proceeded to play fight with Liyab to assert his dominance as the real head of Izuka's pack before resting it on Izuka's lap and taking a catnap (fox nap?)

"Hehe, He's all worked up for the Exam." Izuka giggled, petting the fox between bites of food.

Kacchan had always been bewildered by the Fox Spirit and it's connection to All-Might's (now Izuka's) quirk. The Fox had never spoken or gone near him while he was bonded with Izuka, so Kacchan had never heard his voice(s) or touched him, though Izuka assured him that he didn't feel any different from Chaika's fur, and not even Izuka was allowed to touch the tail flames.

"You planning on using him?" Katsuki asked with an unusually serious expression. He remembered how often Izuka had broken bones with One for All when she first got it. It had taken her a year to be able to spread it's power evenly across her body at 5% and another year to boost it to 10% passively and 20% if she pushed her body's limits. The Explosive Boy didn't really like the strange Quirk.

"Hmm, I might do. It's been a while and I think he gets testy if I wait too long to use him. All Uncle Toshi and the U.A teachers told me was that the normal Entrance Exam involved fighting. If it's machines, I think it would be okay, but I don't want to use him against people." Izuka replied, offering a cherry tomato to One for All. Unlike her other Yokai, One for All seemed to act more like a real fox than a spirit and could interact with the Physical World easily when he wanted to, even eating. Chaika had theorised it was because he wasn't a naturally born spirit and was actually some sort of Hybrid between living thing and spirit.

"Your Uncle is a tight-ass when it comes to the exam. I was drilling him all morning and he wouldn't say shit!" Katsuki complained, finishing his food. Izuka finished soon after and the two packed up and began to slowly walk out of the woods and head to U.A.

The Prestigious school had it's own ward in Musutafu (Izuka's home town) and was right in the middle of the city, often being called the Heart of the City. In the time Izuka and Katsuki had been training there, the two had met a lot of the staff that worked there, including Present Mic, Recovery Girl (primarily to patch up Izuka after One for All training), Cementoss, Midnight and Lunch Rush. The two teens knew there were a lot of others working there, but they'd never met them. Izuka didn't know why, but All-Might was really particular about her staying away from someone called Aizawa, but the name didn't ring any bells. Then again, if he was a Pro-Hero, she doubted she would know his real name over his Hero Name.

When the teens reached U.A, they found the entrance filled with people (mostly parents wishing their children good luck). Katsuki promptly shot an explosion into the air, startling the crowd and allowing himself and Izuka to get through (though Izuka turned and bowed to the crowd, apologising for her friend's behaviour). "That was kinda mean Kacchan." Izuka said, only getting a smirk from the boy in response.

As the two approached the doors into the school building, they were stopped by a tall boy with glasses and short blue hair, whom glared at Katsuki, "You there! What do you think you're doing using your Quirk in public like that! And to scare well-wishing parents, it's shameful!"

Katsuki growled, "EH!? You got something to say fucker!?"

"Such language! Do you really want to be a Hero!? If you aren't going to respect this Illustrious Institution then just go home! U.A isn't a place for delinquents!" the boy declared, not intimidated at all by Katsuki's anger.

"And who the fuck are you? Some pompous prick from an Elite Middle School I bet! Fuck you, I'll be a hero and kick your ass to the bottom of the rankings!" Katsuki yelled, making small explosions in his palms.

Izuka quickly moved between the two boys before a fight could break out; recommendation or not, if Katsuki beat up an examinee before the exam itself, he'd probably be kicked out. "Please Kacchan, no more fighting! I'm sorry sir, we didn't mean to cause trouble; Kacchan is just really excited."

The taller boy looked at Izuka for a moment and his expression softened; "It is fine, we are all a bit on edge but please keep yourselves under control. I am Tenya Iida from Soumei Junior High." he said, offering his hand.

Izuka smiled and shook it, "Thank you. I'm Izuka Midoriya and this is my friend, Katsuki Bakugou. Good luck on the Exam today."

Iida smiled and bowed his head, "Thank you, Good Luck to you as well." and with that, the boy turned on his heel and marched off, completely forgetting about Kacchan whom just grumbled about annoying robot boys and Dekus. Izuka rolled her eyes at him before noticing another girl watching them. She was a cute girl with round cheeks and short brown hair. The girl waved at Izuka upon catching her eye and the two shared a mutual smile at the silliness of the boys before heading into the exam. They were directed to a large auditorium where Present Mic was waiting to explain the exam to them in his usual boisterous way.

The Pro-Hero caught Izuka's eye as she sat down, giving her a subtle thumbs up and smirking at the still steaming Katsuki. Present Mic was one of Izuka's favourite U.A teachers since he was always cheerful and he ran her favourite Radio show.

The Examination was pretty simple; the applicants would be separated across several different faux cities on the U.A Campus, with their assigned locations being decided to prevent people from the same schools teaming up on the exam. Once there, they'd have 10 minutes to gather "Villain Points" by destroying Robots. The Robots were labelled 1, 2 and 3 and worth that number of points, with there being a special 0 Robot that was meant to be avoided. Izuka frowned; this exam seemed a little unfair towards those without combat quirks, especially when Villain fights actually made up a minority of hero work. Either the exam had a secret objective or it was just really badly balanced towards combat quirks.

Since Izuka and Katsuki were from the same school, they were seperated for the exam, but before they went their seperate ways, Katsuki pulled her aside.

"You better beat the rest of these scrubs! Your fire quirk is perfect for this, so don't screw around!" he said, which was his version of encouragement.

Izuka hugged him (making him blush and grumble) before smiling wide; "I'll do my best! Be careful though, I might beat you too!" she teased, knowing it would fire Katsuki up to no end. The boy predictably grinned maniacally at the challenge and charged off, leaving Izuka to giggle at the boy's antics while making her way to her own test ground. When she got there, she noticed a few familiar faces; namely Iida and the girl with the round cheeks. She was tempted to go and say hello, but both were busy stretching and preparing for the exam, so she left them alone and decided to have a mental conversation with her Yokai.

'Okay, I'm going to need Taka and Chaika to help me here, and One for All too if I run into one of those 0 Pointers. Sorry I won't have anything for you to do; Samehada, Liyab.' Izuka thought.

'It's fine, I don't like to fight if I can help it.' Liyab said, 'I'll cheer you on instead and help you find your way if you get lost.'

'Without water, all I can do is offer moral support as well.' Samehada said, though he looked disappointed that he couldn't help fight, 'I'll keep an eye out for robots and shout when I see one.'

'My fires will burn bright! We will be the best here, Lady Izuka!' Chaika grinned, poised like she was about to pounce.

'Yeah! Let's fly above these guys!' Taka added, doing loops in the air.

One for All appeared and stretched, growing to a much larger state (similar to when Toshinori enters his hero mode), 'We will win! PLUS ULTRA!' he roared in All-Might's voice.

Present Mic's voice suddenly sounded over the crowd; "START!"

Izuka immediately took flight, using Chaika's flames like a booster while Present Mic scolded some of the other competitors for expecting a countdown in the Hero world. It didn't take long for Izuka to encounter some Villain Bots and begin analysing them; 1 pointers were basic robots with twin Gatling guns (that shot pellets at a low speed), the 2 pointers were like four legged scorpions with a gun for a stinger and armoured legs and the 3 pointer resembled a tank with arms and two giant missile pods. The Green Haired girl quickly pinpointed their weaknesses with her analytical mind and shot fireballs at them and racking up an easy 30 points within the first few minutes. After that though, the other applicants began crowding the place and the number of robots thinned. By the five minute mark, Izuka had a good score of 52 points and so she decided to sit back and watch a bit, scouting the quirks of the others. Iida had some sort of super speed quirk based on engine-like protrusions on his calves while the brown-haired girl had some sort of gravity quirk. Aside from them, she also noticed a blond boy with a laser beam quirk, a bizarre boy with six arms that were webbed together and… a pair of shoes that walked on their own? Probably some sort of invisibility or camouflage, though the effect was a bit undermined by extremely sparkly shoes the person was wearing.

The girl sat on the roof of a building, writing down notes on the weird and wonderful quirks she saw, only stopping to launch the occasional fireball at a robot that was sneaking up on someone, or rubble that was about to land on an unsuspecting examinee. She wanted to be a Rescue Hero after all, so it made sense for Izuka to prefer saving people to fighting robots. It continued like that until the 8 minute mark, when suddenly the whole place began to shake.

'We got a big one incoming!' Samehada said, swimming back from his scouting mission. 'It's the 0 pointer and it's massive!'

Izuka gulped and flew up high so she could see it over the buildings… not that she needed to, as the colossal automaton was smashing down skyscrapers like they were toothpicks. Frowning at the robot, she turned back to the other examinees that were scrambling to find their way back to the entrance in the hopes of escaping the threat. Unfortunately, the city was labyrinthine in design and they were quickly getting panicked as they failed to find their way.

"Oh no! They're right in the war path of that thing! Liyab, follow my lead!" Izuka ordered as she flew down to the crowd. "EVERYONE! FOLLOW MY RED FLAMES TO THE ENTRANCE!" she screamed, while Liyab (now in Allawaig form) allowed himself to become visible. The examinees gratefully chased the fireball while Izuka held up the rear to ensure no stragglers, when she suddenly heard a noise that made her heart stop.

"O-Ow..."

Izuka turned and the colour drained from her face. The Gravity Girl was stuck under some rubble right in front of the 0 pointer, and the machine was fast approaching. The girl kept trying to use her quirk only to fail and begin retching, likely due to overuse. Izuka flew at the girl as fast as she could, blasting Chaika's flames from her palms AND feet (ruining her shoes in the process). She landed in front of her and smiled; "It's okay now! I'm here to help!"

The Brown-haired girl looked up at Izuka, "I-I can't get this off me and my quirk won't work."

"Ah, the Gravity Nullification Quirk, right? Don't worry, I've got it!" Izuka said, maintaining her smile as she relaxed her body.

'One for All: Full Cowl 5%!' she thought, causing her body to glow with the familiar green and red lightning. Izuka briefly considered punching the rock holding the Trapped Girl's leg, but was afraid that the rubble would hurt the victim, so she instead pumped One for All into her legs and back before carefully lifting the slab of concrete, allowing the girl to crawl out. The girl turned to thank Izuka, only to scream.

Izuka looked up and saw the 0 Pointer reaching down, ready to crush both her and the girl she rescued. The girl's leg was injured so she couldn't run and Izuka wasn't confident she could escape fast enough if she carried her, leaving only one option; fight!

Pushing Full Cowl to 10%, Izuka flew into the air and began charging her right arm with as much of Chaika's flames as she could, causing her entire arm to be wreathed in blue. "Full Cowl 10%, plus concentrated Nekomata Flames equals-!" Izuka launched her fist forward, striking the 0 pointer in the head with her fist, the air pressure of the powerful blow and the intense flames creating a punch that was like an extremely small and localised nuclear blast.

"REGULUS SMASH!"

The robot's head crumbled and melted under the extreme force and heat, leaving it headless as the massive automaton crumpled to the ground with a resounding crash, leaving nothing but molten metal and scrap not even fit for a junk-yard. Smiling at her attack, Izuka flexed her fingers to ensure she was fine, finding them a little stiff but otherwise unharmed. With a happy sigh, she descended and hit the ground beside the injured girl just as Present Mic declared the test over.

Izuka sat on the ground beside the girl she'd saved and smiled, "Phew, heck of a test huh? And we still have the written one next! My name is Izuka Midoriya by the way." she said cheerfully.

The other girl nodded, "Yeah. Thanks so much for helping me. I'm Ochako Uraraka! I'd be a pancake right now if it weren't for you!" Uraraka introduced. The Gravity girl looked Izuka up and down, a guilty frown on her face. Izuka was barefoot as her shoes and socks were destroyed by her flames, as was the legs of her tracksuit pants (below the knee at least) and the entire right arm of her jacket. She was sweating quite heard, but still smiled brilliantly at Uraraka, "I'm sorry for your clothes and stuff..." she added guiltily.

Izuka's eyes widened and she looked down at herself as if only just noticing, "Ah man, those were my All-Might Sneakers too…" she groaned, smacking her head in annoyance.

"I'm sorry..." Uraraka said weakly, feeling even guiltier.

Izuka shook her head, "Don't be sorry! You're worth more than a pair of shoes.", she then grinned cheekily, "You might even be worth four pairs!"

Uraraka giggled at the joke and the two girls were soon joined by Recovery Girl, Iida and a handful of the other examinees. Recovery Girl gave Izuka a proud smile as she quickly looked over her wrist, "Just a little bit of muscle strain. Relax for the rest of the day and you'll be fine." she said before turning to Uraraka, "You have a sprained ankle. Nothing too serious but be careful for a few days." and with that, Recovery Girl gave a Healing Smooch to Uraraka and went on her way, having already looked at the other examinees.

Iida approached the two next, "Miss Midoriya, I owe you thanks as well. Not only did you save the young lady when the rest of us fled, you created a flame to guide us. You have my sincere thanks, and my apologies for not trying to help."

A few of the others mirrored Iida's thanks, leaving Izuka a blushing mess; "I-It's okay! We're all trying to be Heroes right? I just did what I thought was right!"

Eventually the crowd thinned and Liyab returned to Izuka, his tail wagging happily at having gotten to help people again. Izuka petted him while Uraraka was distracted. The two girls waked to the changing rooms together, with Uraraka opting to keep her gym clothes on and let Izuka use her civilian clothes and shoes, since Izuka hadn't brought a change of clothes. Izuka thanked her profusely and ran off to change (partly out of shyness and partly to hide her back scar). The girls then exchanged phone numbers (Izuka's first female friend!) and the two walked to the Written test together.

The Written Test was tough, but it was filled with the kind of scenarios Izuka used to dream up for her Hero Notebooks so she didn't have too much trouble. And so, after the hour for the written test expired, Izuka stretched and smiled, proud to say she'd done her best and (in her own humble opinion) done pretty well too! Izuka walked with Uraraka ("Call me Ochako!") to the U.A gates, where they said their farewells.

"I hope we both get in and are in the same class! There are so many strong people applying, it'd be great to have someone I know with me!" Ochako said in a bubbly voice. Izuka, usually quite shy, absorbed some of her infectious energy and replied just as happily.

"I hope so too! I'll wash and return your clothes too, just text me your address!"

"Okay! See ya later Izuka!" and with that, Ochako ran off home with a skip in her step. Izuka was still smiling happily when Kacchan finally caught up with her.

"So, how'd you do? The guys in my group were lame-ass posers, bragging about their flashy quirks but barely doing shit! I got 77 points from smashing those weak bots while they got nothing." he said, both proud at his score and annoyed by the others in his group.

Izuka grinned and replied; "My group had some awesome people! That Iida boy was in it, and this really nice girl named Ochako! She gave me her clothes to wear after mine got wrecked when I saved her from a 0-pointer. I even got to use my Regulus Smash!" Izuka named most of the moves she used after stars and constellations, having picked up the habit after All-Might compared her to a shining star when she was smiling.

Katsuki smirked, "Damn, wish I could have seen that." He tried very hard not to look at Izuka's clothes; Ochako was about the same size, though she had a bigger bust and slightly wider hips than Izuka, but the cutesy clothes made the boy think things he'd rather not about the girl who was basically his sister. "How many points did you get?"

"52. I got 30 in the first couple of minutes but then people kept getting in the way and I didn't want to burn them so I stepped back once I got 52. I also got to try using Liyab! Had him lead the others to safety while I took on the 0 pointer. Kind of destroyed my All-Might Shoes though..." Izuka sheepishly smiled.

"Tch, typical. Still, I bet you came first in your group. No one in mine got more than 20."

The two settled into a comfortable pace as they walked home (Izuka lived further, but Katsuki insisted on walking her home), with Izuka bonding with him again to let him hear her Yokai. They all discussed the exams, comparing answers to the written test and giving detailed reports of what happened in the practical tests. Taka got a scolding from Katsuki after he admitted offering Izuka to copy answers from other tests in the written test, though the Green Sparrow just pecked his nose, leading to a five minute delay where Kacchan tried to make fried chicken out of him. He only stopped when Samehada made a smart ass comment about Taka, making the Explosive Boy laugh. Samehada and Kacchan were so alike in personality it could be strange sometimes.

When they finally reached Izuka's apartment, Katsuki raised his fist for their usual fist bump; "I'll see you when we get the results of the Exam. Call me if you go on any cool Yokai hunts."

Izuka nodded and bumped his fist. Her Yokai then said their own goodbyes (Liyab bowed his head politely, Samehada slapped his fin on Katsuki's palm, Chaika rubbed against his ankle, Taka pecked his cheek and One for All… was hiding again).

Izuka's mother greeted her with a big hug and her favourite meal; Katsudon! Unfortunately Uncle Toshi wouldn't be coming home until after the U.A results were sent out, as he had to record each one in his hero form (which was down to 2 hours a day if he was conservative) and he didn't trust himself not to spill the results to Izuka, which Principal Nezu was against (he wanted her and Katsuki to experience it the same as everyone else, even if they had recommendations). So Toshinori would be staying with his friend; Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi instead.

For the week following the Exam, Izuka fell into a pretty relaxed routine. She'd go out on walks with her Yokai, investigate some of the easier reports sent to her by Necropolis (he was very happy about her adding Liyab to the team since he had such a useful quirk) and occasionally spar with Kacchan. She'd even met up with Ochako again to return her clothes and had ended up spending the day together whilst doing their mutual shopping (apparently Ochako had to do everything by herself since she'd moved to an apartment in Musutafu to attend U.A, while her parents lived elsewhere). It was nice, and the two got along well, though Izuka felt a little unnatural since she wasn't used to being around people that didn't know about her Yokai.

Finally, the fated day arrived and the U.A letters arrived. The Bakugous hosted the Midoriyas at their home and Gran Torino and Necropolis came to the little party too. Sadly Toshinori still couldn't come, but he assured Izuka over the phone that with two of the letters, they'd all have more than enough of him. The group all settled down in the Bakugous' living room, with Mitsuki and Masaru on one sofa, Inko and Gran Torino on another and the teens on the third. Necropolis and the Yokai stood to the side (Izuka made the special effort to bond with all the present adults so they could interact with the Yokai.) Katsuki opened his letter first and placed the little hologram emitter on the coffee table.

An image of All-Might in a cheesy yellow pinstripe suit and standing in front of a gaudy gold backdrop appeared and the man's booming voice echoed around the room.

"I AM HERE! IN HOLOGRAM FORM! Yes, it is I! All-Might! Here to personally record your exam results! Katsuki Bakugo, you did very well on the Written Test, scoring 96%, though your answers were a little violent, but you did amazing as I thought you would! Moving on to your Practical Results, I have to congratulate you on a shocking 77 points! That is score is the best Villain Point Score we've had in years! Naturally you passed!"

Katsuki smirked proudly, but the recording kept going; "But there's more! We are a School of Heroes! We can't just reward victory in combat, which is why we have a secret score; a Rescue Point Score! For acts of heroism and Rescue, you were awarded 30 Points for a Grand Total of 107! The second highest score in U.A history!"

The image of All-Might cut away to a video of Katsuki jumping to blow up Robots that were attacking weaker examinees, followed by yelling and cursing at them for being stupid. Katsuki looked stupefied by the extra points and the fact he got the second highest score ever! Did that mean he beat All-Might's score!? No, All-Might was probably Number One as he is in everything else.

The image cut back to All-Might, "Congratulations, Young Bakugou! With a more than passing grade and your recommendation, you are more than welcome at U.A! See you in the new term!" All-Might then leaned in close to the camera, "Good work my boy! I'm proud of you!" he said, this time in his genuine voice as opposed to the Hero Stage Voice.

The Hologram then stopped and everyone began congratulating Katsuki, whom looked prouder than he'd ever been. Izuka, Inko and Mitsuki hugged him and the men ruffled his hair or patted his back. Even the Yokai got in on the congratulations; meowing, tweeting and howling their approval. One for All even finally allowed him to touch his golden fur and said "Well done, Kacchan!" in Izuka's voice.

Then it came time for Izuka's letter. The Hologram started the same, but All-Might was more pumped up, unable to contain his pride for his Niece and Successor. "Izuka Midoriya, on the Written Exam, you scored a wonderful 97% and your answers were on par with a lot of modern Hero Analysts! You probably would have gotten a perfect score if you'd had time to complete your final answer!" Izuka blushed, she'd written a lot for every answer which had eaten up her time. "As for the all important Practical, you scored 52 Villain Points! A very impressive score and the average score for our top applicants! But you, who wants to be a Hero that rescues others, grasped the other side of the test, even if you didn't do it consciously! Heroes do not just fight Villains, they are also the beacons of hope that saved others! Lets see how you did there..."

A series of clips played and Izuka felt herself blush as the adults (and Kacchan) watched in awe at her actions. The clips showed her casually saving others once she'd stopped hunting robots, her using Liyab (though it appeared like she'd just summoned a fireball) to guide the others to safety and then her saving Ochako and taking down the 0 Pointer. Inko released a happy sob when she heard her daughter's words; _"It's okay now! I'm here to help!"_

"For your feats of rescue, you were awarded 100 Rescue Points! Combined with your other score, you earned 152 points, the highest in U.A history! You and another student (I bet you can guess which) were the only two to ever beat my own score of 100 total points!"

Izuka almost fainted and Kacchan looked at her with pure shock… she had beaten All-Might's score! She was the record holder for the best U.A entrance exam score! In another world, Katsuki would have exploded out of anger, but right there, sitting beside his friend, he felt nothing by happiness and a twinge of envy. He was proud of them both; Bully Kacchan and Weak Deku had become Great Heroes in the making!

All-Might's recording continued; "Congratulations, Izuka Midoriya! U.A, will be your Hero Academia!" All-Might leaned in like he had with Katsuki's video, "You've made me so proud Izuka! Once again, you have totally demolished my expectations! You will be a wonderful hero" he said, a glint of proud tears in his shadowed eyes, and with that, the hologram turned off.

The room erupted into the Midoriya women sobbing from happiness and Kacchan smirking while patting her back. Izuka diverted some of the attention to her Yokai, without whom she wouldn't have been able to help and the Yokai happily received some of the love and attention (though Samehada felt he didn't do enough for praise and Liyab was a bit unused to the boisterousness of the people around Izuka).

That night, they celebrated the teens great scores while the teens in question laughed and discussed the things they'd do as heroes, as well as their Hero Names, costumes and special moves. Katsuki even tried to get Izuka to use Regulus Smash in a spar with him but considering what the move had done to the 0 pointer, everyone agreed it would be a bad idea and the two had decided to create fireworks with their quirks instead.

In just a few days time, the two would be entering U.A as students. Izuka could hardly wait!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **CURRENT PAIRING POLL**

 **Katsuki Bakugou: 2**

 **Momo Yaoyorozu: 3**

 **Mei Hatsume: 2**

 **Mina Ashido: 1**

 **Ochaco Uraraka: 1**

 **Tsuyu Asui: 1**

 **Shoto Todoroki: 2**

 **Hitoshi Shinso: 2**


	3. Quirk Apprehension and Erasure!

**AN:**

 **Reviews, Comments and Constructive commentary are much appreciated.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **MY HERO ACADEMIA: YOKAI HERO DEKIRU!**

 **Chapter 03: Quirk Apprehension and Erasure!**

Izuka stood at the gates to U.A in her crisp new uniform, looking up at the building with awe. Katsuki was at her side as were her Yokai. She had been coming to the school for training since she was 9 years old, but something about being an official student now made her feel more at home in the Academy of Future Heroes. She had opted to let her hair down, keeping it pinned out of her face with a yellow bunny clip (it had a smile that reminded Izuka of her Uncle Toshi). Katsuki looked completely at home in his new uniform and radiated an aura of confidence; he had earned his place here and no one could deny it. Izuka certainly couldn't; both had received recommendations and then gone on to take the Entrance Exams anyway, earning the best scores in history in the process!

Yes, Izuka and Katsuki certainly deserved to be there.

Aside from her best friend, Izuka also knew that Ochako would be attending and would be in Class 1-A alongside Izuka and Kacchan. When she'd told Katsuki, he'd just shrugged and said he didn't care so long as he wasn't with Iida (or "That Freaky Robot Bastard" as he called him).

Unfortunately for Katsuki; Iida was the first person to greet them upon reaching their new classroom. "Ah! Miss Midoriya! I've been waiting to speak with you!" Iida declared, approaching the girl and barely stopping short to bow, "I owe you even more of an apology for my cowardice and poor judgement in the exam! You grasped the true meaning of the Practical Test while I fled! It was a mistake on my part and one I will not repeat!"

Izuka flinched back at the enthusiasm; while Ochako's felt contagious, Iida's felt suffocating. Still, she appreciated his earnestness. "It's okay, there's no need to apologise. Truth be told, I didn't really see any hidden meaning; I just did what I thought a Hero should do. Don't worry about running away; we're still novices, so getting scared against a tough opponent is natural, right?"

Iida almost began crying as he looked at the girl; "Truly, you are a great person Miss Midoriya!"

"Please, call me Izuka! Or just Midoriya if you prefer." she offered.

"Ah, very well Midoriya. Please feel free to call me Iida."

"Tch, we get it! We ain't gonna spend the day talking to some loser than ran away! Move or go die!" Katsuki spat, not liking this boy at all.

Iida was about to splutter a reply when Izuka fell into her usual, "Sorry for him" routine. They were finally able to get into the class and Izuka saw the rest of her new classmates. There was the Laser Beam boy, Invisible person (Girl, based on her uniform) and the tall guy with the tentacles, as well as Iida and Ochako (whom was trying to edge her way towards Izuka without catching Katsuki's attention). There was also a pink skinned girl with horns, one with long greenish hair and her tongue poking out the corner of her mouth, a boy with a tail, one with black lightning streaks in his blond hair, a guy with spiky red hair, a really buff guy with big lips, a shy-looking boy with an unusually shaped head, a girl with earphone jacks for earlobes, a boy with strange circular elbows, another with a bird's head, once with a scarred eye and red and white hair, a very odd looking short boy with hair that resembled grapes and a serious looking girl with her hair in a ponytail.

"Whoa, we've got a pretty diverse class. I wonder what 1-B looks like." Izuka whispered to Kacchan.

"Hmph, who cares. We'll mow them all down." he replied, making Izuka pout; she didn't want to beat them! She wanted to make friends! She loved having Katsuki and her Yokai, but her budding friendship with Ochako made her realise how nice it was to have other friends whom were both human and didn't want to blow up everything that looked at him (or Izuka) in a way he deemed inappropriate.

"H-Hey Izuka!" Ochako greeted, finally biting the bullet and risking Kacchan's wrath.

"Hey Ochako! Isn't it great we're finally here! I've been looking forward to his all my life! Oh, this is my friend, Katsuki Bakugou! Kacchan, this is Ochako Uraraka." Izuka introduced, sweating a bit despite her smile; hoping the two would get along (or that Katsuki wouldn't blow her up).

Katsuki regarded the round-faced girl for a moment before offering his hand lazily, "Hey. You're the chick that Deku saved in the exam, right? You can't be half bad if you still got in after that fuck up."

"Uh, thanks? Um, Deku? Do you mean Izuka?" Ochako asked, nervously shaking the boy's hand.

"Yeah, he gave me that nickname when we were kids to tease me. He doesn't mean anything bad by it, promise!" Izuka smiled nervously. A few of her new classmates took notice and a few glared at Katsuki as if he had threatened her. Izuka gulped at the looks and Katsuki's possible reaction, hoping that any misunderstandings could be cleared up.

"Well, I think it sounds pretty cute." Ochako smiled, "Deku sounds like "Dekiru" which is like "You can do it!" you know? It's got a good vibe."

Izuka's face lit up and Katsuki hmphed, taking his seat. It was at that moment that a giant yellow caterpillar flopped out from behind the teacher's desk. The two girls almost screamed in surprise when a scruffy man in plain black clothes and wearing a lot of grey scarves crawled out of the caterpillar, which turned out to be a sleeping bag.

"If you're all done screwing around, let's start." he said tiredly, "I'm your Homeroom teacher; Shota Aizawa. I'll be taking care of you all, for as long as you actually last here."

Izuka flinched and Katsuki glared; this was the guy that All-Might had wanted Izuka to avoid at all costs? He seemed kind of creepy, but not really dangerous and he WAS a Pro-Hero trusted to be teacher at U.A, so he couldn't be that bad! Plus, All-Might knew which class Izuka was going into and would have pulled strings to change her class if she was in danger. Still, that just made the two all the more curious about the odd teacher.

"Normally, I'd leave orientation and introductions until after the first test, but the Principal says I can't do that any more since I expelled my entire class that one time… Anyway, just come up to the front in order of your seats, give your name, quirk, hero ambition and any other stuff you want to share then sit down again. The last person can wake me up when you're all done." Aizawa said, before sitting at his desk and promptly falling asleep. The class looked at him bewilderedly, before collectively deciding to just do as they were told so they could move on.

First up was Yuga Aoyama, the boy with the Navel Laser. He's entire personality and ambition could be summed up with one word; narcissist. As he introduced himself, Izuka's Yokai began a commentary of the classmates as they introduced themselves and none could say they liked Aoyama. Next was the Pink girl; Mina Ashido. Taka really liked her, saying she was like cotton candy and her Acid Quirk was really cool. The green haired girl was Tsuyu Asui and her quirk was Frog; Samehada liked her a lot and Izuka had to admit she thought the Frog-like girl had a certain straightforward charm to her. Iida went next and explained his Engine Quirk and spoke of his desire to be like his Pro-Hero brother; Tensei Iida aka Ingenium, which Liyab respected. Ochako was the last in her line and explained a bit about her Anti-Gravity Quirk while Chaika gushed about how soft her cheeks were.

Tail Boy; Mashirao Ojiro was next and portrayed himself as a straightforward and earnest boy, which Liyab said reminded him of an old martial arts master that had once lived on the edge of the forest he had guarded in the Philippines. Then there was Denki Kaminari whom was mostly written off by the Yokai as "Typical Teenage Boy" though Izuka really liked the sound of his quirk. Third in that row was Eijiro Kirishima, whom apparently came from the same school as Ashido. He could make his whole body hard and wanted to be a manly hero like Crimson Riot, which earned him a lot of praise from the ever-manly Samehada. Koji Koda, the odd shy boy didn't say more than his name and his quirk; Anima, but the Yokai all agreed he was a sweetheart. Then came Rikido Sato, the buff guy whom apparently loved baking thanks to his quirk turning sugar to strength. Izuka wondered if with enough sugar he could match One for All. Beginning the next row was the Tentacle boy, Mezo Shoji, had the Dupli-Arms Quirk and came off as more mellow but equally mature to Iida. Samehada compared him to an Octopus and warned Izuka to be wary of "Those tentacled bastards!"

Kyoka Jiro, the girl with Earphone jacks in place of earlobes proved to be a laid back girl with a love of music, while Hanta Sero with the weird elbows was a pretty normal guy even with his strange Tape Quirk. The Bird Man; Fumikage Tokoyami, turned out to have a quirk completely unrelated to his appearance, though Izuka and her Yokai were fascinated to see how Dark Shadow compared to the Yokai themselves, especially since it seemed to be sentient and capable of thought and speech independent of Tokoyami himself. Shoto Todoroki was next and simply introduced his Ice Quirk and said he wouldn't answer questions about his father before sitting down. Chaika commented that the boy had a Quirk a lot like hers and that Ice was only half of his power. Considering Todoroki was also the last name of Endeavor (who foolishly revealed his real name as a challenge to villains), it wasn't hard to guess why he had issues with his dad, especially considering the burn on his face. The Invisible Girl, Toru Hagakure was next and was highly enthusiastic and loud, which Liyab guessed was a way for her to stand out since it looked like she couldn't deactivate her quirk.

Next was Katsuki, and it went as well as could be expected.

"I'm Katsuki Bakugou. My Quirk is Explosions and I'm going to be the Number One Hero. Izuka over there told me to be nice, so to stop me from exploding all your sorry asses, just follow these real easy rules; 1. Don't fuck with me or Izuka, or I'll Kill You. 2. Don't call me Kacchan, or I'll Kill you. 3. If you call Izuka "Deku" without her permission, I'll Kill You. 4. Try and get in my way and I'll Kill You. 5. I am the best. Say otherwise and I'll Kill You." and with that, he marched back to his seat while the others sat in stunned silence.

"Kacchan..." Izuka groaned, blushing at the looks she was getting.

"Don't complain! At least I didn't curse!" Kacchan replied with a smug smirk.

"You cursed at least twice..." she muttered but Katsuki just scoffed.

"Ah who cares. It's your turn." he reminded her.

Swallowing her nerves, Izuka moved to the front of the room; "Uh, hello! I'm Izuka Midoriya! I want to be a Hero that helps people and that makes people feel safe! Oh, I don't mind if you call me Deku so don't worry about it! And Sorry for Kacchan, he's really nice on the inside, I swear! M-My Quirk is Tri-Flame." she said, going into the explanation of her fake quirk to cover the truth; "It lets me conjure three different flames; blue ones for combat, red ones to guide people and special ones that burn inside my body and kind of fuel my muscles and make me stronger. I can use the blue flames to fly too! Uh, I don't have much else to say! I'm not too interesting… still, I hope we can all be friends!"

Her classmates gave her an encouraging round of applause as she returned to her seat, with most of them also smiling at her kindly. It felt so strange to be in a class where she wasn't an outcast…

She was so wrapped up in the warmth of this new experience that she almost missed the next person; the strange grape boy. His name was Minoru Mineta and Izuka immediately felt uneasy when he spoke about how much he liked girls. She was suddenly very conscious of his height and the length of her skirt… Still, at least his Quirk was pretty cool in an odd way. Last but not least was the ponytail girl: Momo Yaoyorozu and she was the picture of elegance, with an aristocratic but approachable air about her and an amazing quirk. She could create anything she understood the structure of and wanted to be a Hero so she could do some good in the world. As Momo returned to her seat after waking Aizawa-sensei, she gave Izuka a kind smile, making the shorter girl turn cherry red.

"Right, you all know each other? Great. Change into Gym Clothes and meet in the P.E grounds." Aizawa said, "Midoriya, stay behind a moment."

Izuka shivered and Katsuki immediately growled, but Aizawa ignored them and shooed everyone (including Katsuki) out of the classroom, leaving him behind with Izuka. The girl stood nervously by the teacher's desk, feeling like she was in trouble and waiting for a scolding.

"I know about your real quirk. Your deception today was clever, and considering the situation, a wise choice. Still, I doubt you'll get through all three years here without telling the Class the truth." Aizawa said, adjusting his scarves and causing some distinctive goggles to appear from within them. Izuka immediately recognised them and realised whom her teacher really was…

Eraserhead, the Erasure Hero. He could temporarily erase the quirks of whoever he looked at, an idea that terrified Izuka. If he activated is quirk while Izuka was dead or dying, she'd die for real with no coming back! Her Yokai would be invisible to her and she'd lose their gifts and more importantly, her ability to talk with them! They were her precious friends! She couldn't lose them! And there was also the fact she had technically died at least twice already; was her quirk keeping her alive? If it was erased, would she just drop dead?

Aizawa reached a hand out and gently patted the girl's head, "Relax. I can tell from your face what you're afraid of. All-Might was afraid of it too… that guy must really love you kid, 'cause he threatened to beat me up if I went near you with my quirk. What you and he don't realise is that I've been in contact with Agent Necropolis. I got called in to see if my quirk could remove the resurrection quirk of a villain on Death Row a long time ago. He assured me that you wouldn't drop dead, so I used my quirk on you while you were introducing yourself."

Izuka blinked, "What? But…but I could see my Yokai through the whole introduction! I didn't feel anything!"

"I figured. I don't really get how your Quirk works, or how the Quirks of your friends work, but it looks like I can't nullify it. But if your Quirk came from Kami or whatever, then maybe that's fine. I can probably still nullify One for All though, so don't over do it." the man warned with a wide grin. Izuka nodded without a word and quickly raced off to get changed. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and she swore that Aizawa had scared a few days off her lifespan… not that it mattered to an immortal, but still…

In the end, she was the last one in the changing rooms so the other girls didn't see her change (thankfully) and she joined the others in the P.E Grounds. Katsuki immediately jumped to her side; "Are you okay? If that bastard did anything then I swear I'll kill him!"

"It's okay Kacchan." Izuka said calmingly. She leaned close; "Aizawa knows about my quirk. He's Eraserhead, but his quirk doesn't work on mine so I'm safe. Still not sure about my Yokai Quirks though." she whispered.

"Hey Midoriya!" Kirishima shouted, coming over, "What did Sensei want?"

"Ah! Nothing really. He, uh, just wanting to make sure I could control my fire is all! I sort of burned my clothes during the Entrance Exam!" she lied. Mineta looked her up and down and then began to imagine her burning her own clothes off. Asui promptly smacked him.

Aizawa-sensei arrived a moment later and yawned at the group; "Okay, we're doing the Quirk Apprehension test now."

"Quirk Apprehension?" Ashido asked.

"Yeah. You remember those physical tests from Middle School right? In those, you were prohibited from using your quirks, but here I'll allow you to. I want to see how you use your powers to supplement your normal abilities. Bakugou, since you've been glaring at me all morning, you can be the example." Aizawa said, lazily throwing a softball at the Explosive Boy, "How far was your pitch in Middle School?"

Katsuki scowled; "67 meters."

"Pretty good. This time, I want you to use your quirk. As long as you stay in the circle, you can do whatever."

Izuka watched anxiously as Katsuki entered the circle in the pitching area and prepared his throw. At the arc of his pitch, he released an explosion and a scream of "DIE!" as the ball was shot from his hand at breakneck speed.

Izuka stifled a giggle; 'He still says Die when he exerts himself...' she thought to her Yokai, whom were sitting in the shade of the building.

'Some things never change!' Taka chirped back.

Aizawa-sensei looked at a little device for a moment before showing the screen to the others; it read 705.2 metres; "Before I can train any of you, I need to know your capabilities. This test will form the basis of your Hero Foundation."

The class began excitedly chattering; "Whoa, 705 metres? Bakugou isn't messing around!"

"This looks like fun!"

"We can really use our Quirks!? That's U.A for you!"

Izuka noticed the look in Aizawa-sensei's eye turn dark; "Fun, you say? Are you all planning on spending your three years here having fun? What happened to becoming heroes?" Izuka felt like breaking out in a cold sweat; "Alright then… in that case, the person who scores the least points in this test will be deemed "Hopeless"… and immediately expelled."

"What! No way! Can you do that!?" Kaminari asked incredulously.

"Students are pretty free in this school, but so are we teachers and that freedom means we can dispense with you lot as we please. Welcome to the U.A Hero Department!" Aizawa smirked and immediately, the class looked at each other with a mix of fearful and predatory eyes. They hadn't known each other long enough to build any attachments and they were all determined to succeed, so none had any qualms about stepping on each other if it meant staying on their desired path.

Izuka looked to her Yokai; between them and One for All, she was fairly confident she could score in the top half and wasn't afraid of coming last, but several other students looked worried; Mineta was small and physically weak and Hagakure (whom was fidgeting nervously) had no physical prowess beyond that of a normal person. Her quirk wouldn't improve her athleticism. Others looked fairly confident, especially Kacchan whom thrived in this sort of "Dog eat dog" competition.

"In our modern society of Heroes and Villains; the strength to face your foes, the speed to save people in time-sensitive situations, the intelligence to use your quirks safely and effectively and the skill to immediately adapt to the reality of a harsh situation; these are what we cultivate here, but no crops grow in barren soil and we can't afford to spend time trying to make you good enough to have a chance at being a Hero. Having that chance is the prerequisite to train here. This is your first trial and your chance to prove you really deserve this opportunity, so go beyond you limits! That is the meaning of our "PLUS ULTRA!"" Aizawa explained.

Instantly, what had been a class of terrified teens was replaced by a group of determined young heroes, each one wanting to do their best and rise to the top.

With that, the Tests began.

First up was the 50-Metre Dash and Izuka took special care to watch how each person used their quirks to advance. The best was Iida, whose Engine Quirk allowed him to clear it in 3.04 seconds, though the boy's expression proved he could have done better if he'd had a chance to shift up a few more gears. Asui and Ojiro used their unique physical attributes to speed up their results by jumping more than dashing, and Ochako made her shoes and clothes weightless, though it only shaved a little off her middle school time. Aoyama used his laser like a rocket engine to propel himself, which would have been really cool if he didn't have to keep stopping due to his stomach hurting him. Katsuki, predictably, just used explosions from his palms to rocket himself forward, earning a 4.13 second time. When it came time for Izuka's turn, she stepped up to the starting line, planning how she'd do the test.

Aizawa watched her lazily before blowing the starting whistle. Izuka immediately channelled One for All at 10% into her feet, giving her a massive burst of speed on the first bound, clearing half the track immediately. At the height of her speed, she activated Taka's Flight to reduce the effect of Gravity while simultaneously releasing Chaika's flames from her hands, rocketing her across the finish line. The little camera robot took a few moments to respond to her finish, before calling out; "1.07 seconds"

Izuka smiled proudly while her classmates gasped. "Holy crap… Midoriya's actually really good!" Sero commented.

"I know right! She seemed so nervous in the introductions!" Kirishima added.

Katsuki smirked knowingly; with One for All, Flight and Chaika's Fire to act as a booster, he knew Izuka would likely dominate these tests. Ochako and Iida complimented her while Aizawa-sensei wrote down her score. 'So she really can use One for All at a safe level. I guess All-Might knew what he was doing after all.' he thought.

The trials passed quickly after that; second was Grip Strength, where Shoji scored the highest, followed by Sato and then Izuka (since she had to rely only on One for All and couldn't muster as much strength in her arms as her legs). Third was the Standing Long Jump, where both Izuka was able to score the highest possible score by simply flying to the other side of the sand pit, though Asui was almost able to match her with just a jump thanks to her Frog Form. Fourth was the Sideways Jumps, where Izuka used Chaika's fire to blast herself back and forth. Oddly, she actually came second to Mineta of all people, who used his grape balls to create bouncy walls.

The fifth and final test was the Soft Ball pitch, which Katsuki got a second chance at. This time, he was able to shape the explosion to give it more of a focused throw, pumping his score up to 752.5 Metres. Ochako was the big surprise winner though, as she had made the ball weightless and it floated into the stratosphere, giving her a score of Infinity. Izuka scored second place between Ochako and Katsuki by combined One for All with a flame boost (which she carefully moulded after seeing how well Katsuki did). The result was 810.3 metres.

"Right, tests over. Time to see your scores." Aizawa said, clicking a button on the little gadget he had and making a results screen appear on the wall beside the P.E grounds. Each student was given a point score based on their position in each trial; First place got 20 points, Second got 19 and so on until 20th place got only 1 point. Then the points were added up and their final positions were based on these total scores.

Izuka had come First in the Dash, Third in the Grip Test, First for the Jump, Second for the Sideways jumps and Second for the Pitch, equalling 96 points. She looked at the Scoreboard.

1\. Midoriya

2\. Yaoyorozu

3\. Bakugou

4\. Todoroki

5\. Iida

6\. Tokoyami

7\. Shoji

8\. Ojiro

9\. Kirishima

10\. Ashido

11\. Uraraka

12\. Koda

13\. Sato

14\. Asui

15\. Aoyama

16\. Sero

17\. Kaminari

18\. Jiro

19\. Hagakure

20\. Mineta

Izuka could scarcely believe it! She'd come first! "No way…!" Everyone else was either celebrating or bemoaning their scores, at least until they all seemed to simultaneously remember their teacher's threat… last place would be expelled. The group of teens turned to look at Mineta, whom was quivering and looked like he was about to cry. Aizawa seemed to take notice and just looked at them all lazily.

"Oh yeah, the expulsion thing was a lie."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, I made it up to draw out the upper limit of your quirks. Mineta, you did badly but so long as your chances aren't zero, I'll let you stay. Everyone go change and go to the classroom; I've got to do some actual orientation stuff with you before I send you home." the man said as he wandered back to his classroom.

Izuka followed the girls back to their changing room and quietly listened to the chatter of the others as they socialised and got to know one another while occasionally answering questions aimed at her by Ashido or Ochako. "Midoriya, If you don't mine me asking, why are you timid when you're crazy powerful?" Jiro asked.

Izuka flinched and looked at her with surprise, "Um, I don't know really… I'm just a bit shy I suppose? Before I met Ochako at the Entrance Exams, Kacchan was my only friend so I really don't know how to act when people my age want to talk to me."

"Aw! That's so cute!" Ashido cooed, hugging the girl (who had yet to start changing, waiting for the others to leave), "I want to be your friend! You just let Big Sis Mina take care of you!"

Izuka blushed brightly as the Pink skinned girl, whom apparently had no issue hugging her while in only her underwear, which made Izuka very embarrassed. "We should all be friends!" Hagakure declared, "The Boys have us outnumbered almost 2 to 1! We've got to stick together! You can all call me Toru!"

"I agree. Call me Tsuyu." the Frog Girl chimed in.

"Why not, I'm not a girly girl, but if you're cool with me then I'm cool with you." Kyoka added.

"I'm in too! Call me Ochako!"

"Yeah! And I'm Mina! I can be your Big Sis!"

Yaoyorozu hesitated a bit but agreed, "I suppose it would by proper since we're class mates. Alright, you can all call me Momo."

Mina grinned from ear to ear, "This is great! We can be like a little family! Momo's the mom, I'm the fun sister, Kyoka's the cool one, Tsuyu's the funny one, Toru's the perky one, Ochako is the cutesy one and Izuka is the baby that we all look out for!"

"Yeah, a baby that could kick our asses..." Kyoka snarked, making them all laugh. "By the way Izuka, how come you're not changing? We're all girls here, or are you shy about your body?"

Izuka blushed, "Um, well I… oh what the heck, you'll find out eventually anyway..." and with that, Izuka took off her jacket and shirt and turned around, showing her back to the others. They all gasped, with Toru making a sound like a whimpering puppy.

"Oh my god Izuka! What happened!" Ochako cried, her eyes fixed on the massive burn scar that was only slightly obscured by her bra strap.

"An incident when I was 9. An explosion burnt up most of my back." Izuka confessed, "I hid it from everyone in my old school because I thought it was ugly and thought people would tease me."

"What kind of despicable person would tease you for that!? The girls at your old school must have been very shallow!" Momo said angrily. Izuka guessed that Momo was often stereotyped as a spoiled rich girl and so hated shallow people. It made her kind of happy to see the most stoic of the girls reacting so passionately.

Tsuyu got a strange look on her face and straightened a bit; "You said it was "an Incident" and caused by an explosion. Does it have anything to do with Bakugou?"

"Hey, yeah! We've seen how possessive he is of you and he definitely seems the type… did he do this to you!?" Ashido asked, her expression between anger and disbelief.

"NO!" Izuka yelled before flinching back, "Um, I mean, he definitely isn't the cause of this! It was his Quirk that did it, but he wasn't the one using it."

"What do you mean?" Kyoka asked.

Sighing, the green haired girl explained what had happened with Jack of Hearts (a name only Momo recognised) and how it had led to her being wounded and the manifestation of her quirk (technically true, though the girls thought Izuka meant her fake "Tri-Flame" quirk as opposed to her real one).

"Wow, it's pretty amazing that you took down a Villain at 9 years old." Kyoka said, looking impressed.

"Well I only wounded him. It was All-Might who saved us and actually beat him" Izuka said with a shrug.

"Still, that must have been a really scary experience! That burn must have hurt so much..." Ochako said with a sad look in her eyes. They had all gotten changed by now, so Izuka's burn was no longer on display, but Ochako could still see it clearly in her mind.

"It was really painful, but to be honest, I think the whole thing hurt Kacchan more than me. No matter how often I told him it wasn't his fault, he never believes me. He thinks I don't notice, but I know that whenever I turn my back, he stares at it with this pained look on his face. He feels so guilty that he even made room in his dream of being Number One for me, saying we'd be Number One as a team." the girl frowned, poking her fingers together.

Tsuyu tilted her head, "Hmm, maybe I misjudged him. I should probably apologise."

Izuka shook her head, "Trust me, he won't care. I don't mean to be rude, but he won't care at all about what anyone says until they prove they're worth listening too and I don't think anyone in class has done that yet..."

Tsuyu nodded, "Okay, then I'll wait until he'll listen. We should head back before Aizawa-sensei gets mad."

The Girls all nodded left for Class.

[WHILE THE STUDENTS WERE CHANGING]

Shota Aizawa sat behind his desk in Class 1-A, waiting for his students to return as he thought about the test that had just ended. He had to admit, this class had a lot of promise even if it had a handful of… less ideal personalities. Mineta and Aoyama had completely the wrong attitude for Hero Work, being worried about looking cool and getting girls, while Bakugou was too violent and aggressive. Aizawa wondered if the boy wanted to be a Hero so he could legally fight or because he actually wanted to help people.

On the flip side, there were those with a much gentler side, such as Uraraka and Midoriya, whom had the right attitude of wanting to help people but seemed the type to fold if they had to fight actual people. The Teacher knew that Midoriya had thought a villain before, as well as several hostile Yokai, but in the former case it was out of survival instinct and the latter cases had had negative consequences on her mental state from what Agent Necropolis and Nezu had told him.

Then there were the other two recommendation students; Todoroki and Yaoyorozu. Both took things very seriously and kept a mostly stoic facade up around the other students, though Aizawa worried that others might feel their putting on airs, especially since both are from wealthy and famous families. Todoroki was the worse case and Aizawa feared the reactions of his class when they discovered he was coasting through the course with only half of his power while everyone else was giving it their all.

Aizawa was brought out of his thoughts when a withered man in a bright yellow suit entered the classroom, a grim look on his face.

"All-Might. I wondered when you'd show up, but I figured it would be AFTER school..." the tired man commented.

"I needed to talk to you about Young Midoriya-"

"Don't bother." Aizawa interrupted, "Necropolis gave me the clear that my quirk wouldn't be harmful to her. I tested it and as we thought, she didn't just drop dead."

Toshinori clenched his fists… it must have been so scary for Izuka! She'd lived with her Yokai for six years! If they just disappeared on her… "Stop pulling that face." Aizawa scolded, "My quirk didn't even work on her. She could still see her Yokai while I was erasing her quirk."

"Really? So her quirk cannot be erased?" All-Might perked up.

"Doesn't look like it. I used it again while she was using one of her Yokai to fly in the long jump, but it didn't work then either. It seems I can only erase One for All, which means that her Resurrection Quirk may not have any kind of link to her actual body. All her powers come from her spirit, so are unlikely to be managed by a "Quirk Factor" which I can erase. Only your own Quirk has become part of her DNA and can be erased." the Underground Hero explained.

All-Might sighed and put his hand against his heart, "That's an immense relief. I'm sorry for my harsh words before about you staying away from her. I was afraid she'd be hurt."

"Forget it. I did what you asked because I was worried too. I didn't want this little girl's life on my hands just because I was curious. Now, perhaps you can help me..."

Aizawa explained his impressions of each of the students and his concerns about their attitudes and potential personality clashes. All-Might listened intently, though he seemed a bit confused, "Why tell me this? I'm happy to advise, but you're the better teacher."

"Because I work independently most of the time and I feel that a teamwork approach may be able to help them." Aizawa explained.

Toshinori nodded, "So you're thinking of having them group up? Like a buddy system?"

"Yes. I'm hoping to group them together in a way that their "Buddy" can help them make up for their flaws."

The blond man tapped his finger against his chin in thought, "Okay, I think I can help. Let's partner them up like this..." he took a piece of paper and began writing the students' names in pairs based on how he felt they could make up for each other's flaws and relate to one another. When he was done, Aizawa looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"You didn't put Midoriya and Bakugou together like I thought you would." he commented.

"Those two have been together for so long that any impact they could have on each other has long been had. The two rely on one another too much; Young Midoriya relies on Young Bakugou to give her strength and confidence, while he relies on her to keep him from going too far so he doesn't trust his own judgement. Izuka needs to gain confidence for herself and Katsuki needs to learn how to make the right decision without help." All-Might explained, though he looked guilty at the decision. Aizawa was simply impressed that All-Might could recognise the flaws in his two favourite kids, especially after the amount of bragging he did when the two beat his score on the Entrance Exam.

"Good advice. Now you better go; the students will be back in a moment." Aizawa said, shooing All-Might away. Toshinori smirked and left the room.

The boys got back first, followed by the girls a few minutes later and Aoyama coming in last. Aizawa watched them all carefully, noting that the girls kept throwing glances at each other, particularly at Midoriya. Yaoyorozu seemed to be trying very hard not to stare at the girl's back. 'Hmm, perhaps some locker room talk brought them together?' he thought as he straightened up.

"Right, now that you're all back, I've got some orientation stuff to hand out. These are your class schedules; you'll have standard classes every morning and Hero focused classes in the afternoon. Mondays and Wednesdays will be Rescue focused training. Tuesdays and Thursdays will be Villain and Crime focused training. Fridays will be General Hero Studies. We have additional elective courses that take the place of normal school clubs, focused on Detective Work, Healing, Stealth, Technology and Vehicle Operation. You'll learn aspects of these through your normal lessons too, but these are for those who want extra help or more specialised training." Aizawa said, handing out piles of papers to the people in the front row. Izuka read them quickly as she passed them back to Mineta, taking care to not hold her paper too close to her face so that her Yokai could read it.

'Healing sounds like a good option for you. I'm guessing it's more about First Aid than actual healing though.' Chaika commented.

'I was thinking the same. It's a vital skill for a Rescue Hero.' Izuka thought.

Once all the papers were handed out, Aizawa gave a brief rundown of the school rules (mostly standard fare with a few extra security focused rules) before going into the part he really wanted to get over width…

"Right, this year, I'm trying something different. In past years, getting my students to work together and practice teamwork has been a nightmare so this time, I'm going to be assigning you all into two-person teams. These will be your Assigned Teams for any lessons that use them, though there will be times you'll be placed in Random Teams or given the choice to team up with whoever you want. Your assigned partner will also be the person you work with on story assignments and if one of you joins a club, the other will have to as well. With the exception of bathroom breaks or the changing rooms, you're expected to stay with your partner at all times during the school day. If you have any issues with your partner, then come talk to me."

There was some grumbling from the class and Katsuki turned a bit to look at Izuka. The green haired girl and many of her new female friends all felt a sudden wave of dread; if he wasn't teamed with Izuka, this was going to get very noisy…

"Your teams are as followed: Mineta and Ojiro." This was one of the first teams Aizawa decided on; Mineta lacked any kind of discipline or practical combat ability, so Ojiro and his serious attitude and martial arts skill would be able to support him. On the other hand, Ojiro lacked a creative streak with his quirk, which Mineta seemed to display, though Aizawa admitted the team was more geared towards making Mineta less insufferable. Ojiro looked a little perturbed by his partner, while Mineta whined that he wasn't teamed with a girl.

"Hagakure and Koda." This one was straightforward; Koda was very distinctive in appearance but so shy that he rarely spoke, while Hagakure was easy to overlook but was loud and bubbly. Working with the Invisible Girl would hopefully bring Koda out of his shell while Hagakure would likely mellow just a bit to make Koda more comfortable. The reactions of the two were hard to gauge, but neither seemed upset.

"Jiro and Kaminari." The potential synergy between their quirks was simply too hard to ignore for Aizawa. Beyond that, he didn't have much else in the way of reasoning; the team just felt right and he was more concerned with pairing the others up properly since the two didn't have much in the way of serious character flaws. Jiro looked exasperated while Kaminari (still mentally fried from the Apprehension Test) just drooled and said "Yay~"

"Sero and Sato." This team was formed simply out of the fact that they were the only two left when Aizawa had assigned everyone else… Sero just smiled while Sato nodded obediently.

"Aoyama and Tokoyami." There was a sigh and thunk as Tokoyami hit his head against his desk. This wasn't going to be easy on him. Aizawa hoped that Aoyama's extreme "shininess" would help Tokoyami lighten up a bit while Tokoyami made Aoyama take the course more seriously and hopefully dampen his narcissism. Aoyama didn't seem to react to the news at all.

Aizawa went down to the next team on the list and prepared himself for the inevitable; "Asui and Bakugou."

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" the boy roared, jumping to his feet so fast that his seat fell backward, "Why am I teamed with Frog Girl!? Wasn't I the Top Boy in the Class? Then I should be teamed with the Top Girl, and that's Izuka!"

Aizawa rubbed his temples; "This has nothing to do with your rankings in the Apprehension Test. You're teams are based on Personality and Quirk Synergy. Tsuyu Asui is a serious student and not afraid to say whatever is on her mind, so she's probably the only person in the class I can assign to you, since most of the others would be intimidated or react violently to your aggression. Now sit down before I kick you out."

Bakugou growled but obeyed, not wanting to risk being expelled. Unlike when he was a kid, his temper was less like an inferno and more like the explosions he created; Huge, Loud and Damaging but over in a flash. As soon as Bakugou say down, everyone released a breath they didn't notice they were holding. To her credit, Tsuyu didn't seem bother at all, simply going croaking with a neutral expression. Izuka made a mental note to talk to Katsuki and tell him to be nice to the Frog Girl that had just become her friend.

"Moving on. The next team is Uraraka and Iida." The two in question exchanged a smile, which Aizawa took as a good sign. The Synergy between their quirks would be great for rescue missions, since Iida's speed could make up for the time limit that Uraraka's anti-gravity had. In addition, Iida was serious enough about being a Hero that he wasn't focused on Villains or Rescue, and was on the path to becoming a Balanced Hero like his brother, so he was a good fit for Uraraka, as he would help her in her Rescue focused path while also helping push her so she'd be capable of standing up to combat situations. Also, Uraraka would hopefully help get the stick out of Iida's ass.

"Ashido and Shoji." The two were used to be stared at as they had the most unique appearances in the class, which was a good bonding point between them. Their personalities also contrasted; Ashido was over the top and could help Shoji appear more approachable, which would be important as a Pro-Hero, while Shoji was conservative and could help Ashido by calming her a bit. Despite these reasons, this was another of the teams formed because Aizawa had run out of people to pair up.

"Kirishima and Yaoyorozu." A simple team; Kirishima was all about offence and defence, either hitting hard or taking blows, which was good for a Combat Hero but not for much else. Yaoyorozu on the other hand was extremely versatile and had the intelligence to guide Kirishima forward. She could learn combat proficiency while he could learn how to use intelligence in combat or how to use his quirk more cleverly.

"And lastly, Todoroki and Midoriya." This one was a bit of a gamble on Aizawa's part; their quirks (or at least the ones that were known by their classmates) were extremely similar even if the elements were the opposite of one another. The two needed wildly different things; Midoriya needed to build confidence, while Todoroki needed to learn some degree of teamwork and people skills. Aizawa somewhat feared that Todoroki would just ignore Midoriya and she wouldn't have the bravery to argue with him. She seemed the type of girl that would face down villains and disasters with barely a blink while crumbling completely when faced with conflict amongst her classmates.

Izuka turned to look at the dual-coloured boy, nodding at him as they made eye contact. Todoroki nodded back but made no other acknowledgement. His face had barely changed at all since the introductions, even when he was taking part in the test. 'This guy really is an Ice Man.' Taka commented. Katsuki also turned to look at Todoroki; his glare threatening violence if the Icy Teen hurt Izuka in any way. Todoroki didn't even look at him.

Aizawa sighed with relief that it was over and stood up; "Right, my job is done. As a Homework assignment for tomorrow, you're all to spend an hour with your new partner getting to know them. What you do in that hour doesn't matter so long as you don't hurt anyone, and yes Bakugou, that includes your partner."

Katsuki slowly lowered the hand he had been raising, narrowing his eyes on the teacher. Izuka suppressed a giggle as Aizawa walked out of the classroom and everyone went to their partners to decide times to meet up and talk. Todoroki approached Izuka first, a bored look in his eye.

"Meet me at the P.E grounds." he said, before walking off and leaving Izuka without a chance to reply.

Izuka swallowed, something told her that this wasn't going to be a pleasant hour...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

CURRENT PAIRING POLL

Katsuki Bakugou: 13

Momo Yaoyorozu: 7

Mei Hatsume: 4

Mina Ashido: 1

Ochaco Uraraka: 6

Tsuyu Asui: 2

Shoto Todoroki: 7

Hitoshi Shinso: 9


	4. Sins of the Father

**AN:**

 **IMPORTANT:**

 **THIS IS GOING TO BE THE STANDARD LENGTH FOR CHAPTERS FROM NOW ON!**

 **Expect all chapters to be around 5000 words unless I need more to finish the current section of the story.**

 **Reviews, Comments and Constructive commentary are much appreciated.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **MY HERO ACADEMIA: YOKAI HERO DEKIRU!**

 **Chapter 04: Sins of the Father**

Izuka took her time walking to the P.E Grounds, dreading what Todoroki wanted to say. The logical part of her told her he just wanted to get Aizawa's assignment over width, but something about him felt off. Chaika said he had Fire as well as Ice, despite the boy never mentioning it, and Izuka knew him to be the son of Endeavor, whom was a controversial figure despite being the Number Two Hero. Izuka vaguely remembered some sort of scandal surrounding the man a few years ago, before her quirk manifested but she couldn't remember for the life of her. Scandals, particularly those involving heroes Izuka didn't particularly like, rarely stayed in her memory.

But still, there was something else wrong with the whole situation. Something about Todoroki felt… unnaturally cold, even taking his ice into account. A few times she imagined she could see flashes of white in the distance whenever Todoroki was around, but they always vanished before she could get a look. Perhaps Todoroki's negativity attracted a Yokai of some sort. Either way, Todoroki was her partner now, so Izuka would be sure to keep an eye on him and try to help him out. She wished she could be as socially confident as Kacchan (whom had gone off with Tsuyu for their own team building time).

Turning the corner to the P.E Grounds, Izuka spotted Todoroki leaning against the wall, perfectly relaxed and with his eternal frosty expression firmly in place. Izuka swore she saw some kind of white aura surrounding him, and the boy's eyes seemed softer than normal as they stared off into space. "Uh, Todoroki? I'm here." Izuka said softly. The aura faded away and the boy's eyes returned to their normal hardness as he turned towards her.

"Good. We need to spend an hour together and I don't want to waste time. I've got some things I wanted to ask you." Todoroki said, watching Izuka as she walked to stand beside him.

"Well I'll answer what I can. If we're going to be a team, we should get along." Izuka said, trying to sound confident.

"Then I'll cut to the chase; are you All-Might's illegitimate child?"

Izuka blinked; for a moment she was certain he was joking and would start laughing at her bewildered expression, but Todoroki was completely serious. "No! Why would you even ask that?" she asked, trying to keep her composure; One for All was supposed to be a secret after all, and if Todoroki saw the similarities between her power and All-Might's, it might jeopardise that.

"I have multiple reasons. The way you move when you use your quirk to augment your power is just like All-Might. Also, my father told me that All-Might gave his recommendation to a female student that took the Entrance Exam anyway and beat All-Might's score. I checked the records and Izuka Midoriya was named the top student in the exam. I put two and two together from there." he said, crossing his arms, "Now again, are you All-Might's child?"

Izuka sighed; damn Endeavor, why would he tell his son about the recommendation? Izuka only knew about Todoroki and Yaoyorozu because she'd asked when Nezu gave his own recommendation to Kacchan. "What I said was the truth. All-Might isn't my father, nor are we blood relatives."

Todoroki stared at her a minute, as if trying to feel out if she was lying. Eventually, he shrugged, satisfied that she was being truthful. "So no blood relation, but you are his student or apprentice, right?"

"Y-Yeah. He took an interest in me after an incident with a Villain when I was 9 and began training me. My Quirk can augment my strength in a similar way to All-Might, so he thought I'd be a good apprentice." Izuka felt a little guilty; this was yet another time she'd been forced to lie today. Sure it was out of necessity, but it still weighed on her. "Why do you want to know? Are you an All-Might fan?"

Todoroki frowned, "Not exactly. I hate to say it, but I think this partnership will be a bad idea. If you're All-Might's successor, then my father will be expecting me to crush and surpass you. For once, my opinion aligns with his; I need to surpass you and in raw fighting ability, I think I am superior."

"If you're going to make declarations like that, then you better tell me why!" Izuka half-yelled. Both she and Todoroki were supposed to be Heroes! They should be above this petty nonsense.

The dual-coloured boy regarded her with a twinge of surprise in his eyes, not expecting Izuka to actually stand up to him. Oddly, he seemed pleased. "That is… a fair request. What do you know of Quirk Marriages."

Izuka's heart almost stopped and her face went pale. She felt sick and as she looked at Todoroki, she managed to form a bitter reply; "I doubt you'll find anyone in the class who knows as much about them as I do."

The boy frowned deeply, "I see. You're the product of one too?"

Izuka nodded, "My birth father is the second son of some big shot Quirk Supply Company CEO. They're one of the companies heading Quirk Research and building solutions for people whose Quirks cause them issues in their daily life. As the second son, the only way my father could become CEO was to bring something to the company that outstripped his older brother. He thought it would be a good idea to bring a child with a powerful quirk. His own Quirk was Evolution: an ability that supposedly let him adapt to small changes in his environment. He thought that if he married a woman with a Psychic-type quirk like my mother's telekinesis, he could create a child with an Evolving Psychic Quirk which would beat his brother. Didn't work out for him." Izuka spat the last bit with more venom than anyone would think she was capable of.

Todoroki frowned. He knew he shouldn't press her, but he needed to know; "What happened?"

"I happened." Izuka frowned. "I was seemingly quirkless. I had the extra toe joint and I didn't manifest a quirk until I turned 9. On my fourth birthday, he demanded we go to the hospital to check if something was wrong. When he learnt I was quirkless, or at least seemed to be, he abandoned us. My birth was difficult for my mother, so she couldn't have another child, so he just abandoned her. It wasn't a happy marriage, but it still hurt to be thrown away like trash." Izuka began to tear up and Todoroki suddenly felt a wave of regret; he shouldn't have asked… he should have just kept this to himself and made idle small talk for an hour.

Izuka suddenly yelled in frustration and slapped her cheeks, getting herself under control. "Sorry about that; I don't like telling that story. I can guess from what you said that you came from a Quirk Marriage too, so you don't need to tell me."

Todoroki shook his head; "No. I made you tell me, it's only right I do the same. Like you, my father sort my mother and her quirk to create a child that could help him rise from being the second best. Though instead of becoming a CEO, he wanted to become the Number One Hero. He created me with the sole purpose of surpassing All-Might and becoming Number One Hero, because he was never strong enough to do it himself. But my father is a monster in more ways than that; he abused me under the pretence of training and hit my mother when she tried to protect me."

Izuka hesitantly raised her hand to his scarred eye; "Did he do this?"

Todoroki frowned, "No, but he was the reason it happened. His abuse caused my mother to snap and she poured boiling water over my left side, since she mistook me for my father in a fit of fear. My father had her put in a mental hospital and I never got to see her again."

Izuka was about to ask why he never visited her when a sudden horrid feeling overcame her. She looked behind Todoroki, seemingly staring through him at the veil of white that had settled behind him. The boy was oblivious to the presence behind him, though his face turned from sad to concerned as two thick streams of tears began to pour from Izuka's eyes. Izuka could hear her Yokai behind her, muttering in disbelief or howling mournfully. Not knowing what else to do, Izuka threw herself at Todoroki, hugging him tightly. Todoroki, oblivious to what Izuka saw just stood there awkwardly, patting her back. He had to admit; if she wasn't crying, the hug would have been a pleasant experience.

Unfortunately, Izuka could only feel her heart tearing in two as she held Todoroki, her eyes fixed on the figure behind him. The white veil was a long kimono worn by a woman with snow white skin. Her hair was long and white and her eyes were the same as Todoroki's right eye. The woman, taking the form of a Yokai known as a Yukionna, looked at Izuka with surprise as they made eye contact.

Todoroki's mother wept silently as she saw this girl comfort her son.

"I'm so sorry Todoroki. I'm so, so sorry." Izuka whispered, her voice cracking so much she could barely get the words out.

"You know, don't you? That my mother took her own life." Todoroki said quietly. He heard no reply from the girl, but felt her nod against his shoulder. He sighed; "I made the same girl cry twice in the space of twenty minutes…This partnership is already a mess."

Izuka didn't reply, instead watching as Chaika approached the Yukionna and whisper something to the Yokai, likely telling her about Izuka's ability and asking for them to talk later. Eventually Izuka pulled away from Todoroki (much to the boy's relief as he was becoming nervous at the prolonged contact). "We're partners now. Maybe you'll beat me and become Number One hero and maybe you won't, but that's not important now. If possible, I want us to be friends. You can call me Izuka if you like."

Todoroki sighed, "Look, if this is out of sympathy or because of my dad-"

"No!" Izuka interrupted, "I want to be your friend because I think you're a good person! I admit that I feel sad about your mother but that's not why I want to be your friend! And as for your dad… Endeavor can… he can go… he can go FRICK HIMSELF!"

Todoroki snorted, "Frick?"

Izuka blushed and fidgeted her fingers; "I don't like to curse..."

And just like that, the dam was broken. Todoroki laughed, all the high stress and emotions of the last conversation seeping away as he laughed loudly, his cheeks beginning to ache from the smile. Izuka pouted a bit over his laughing at her, but she soon broke down into giggles too. The Yukionna looked bewildered at her son's laughter, before her eyes began to overflow with happy tears. The Yokai made eye contact with Izuka again and mouthed "Thank you." to her. Izuka nodded with a smile.

By the time the two had calmed down, they were both sitting on the ground catching their breath. "You really are like All-Might." Todoroki commented, "Going around with a smile and spreading it to others. I haven't laughed like that since before I got this scar. Thank you, Mido- no, Thank you Izuka."

The girl grinned, "No problem, Shoto."

The two teens sat together for a while, going beyond the hour prescribed by Aizawa-sensei. They spoke little of their fathers but happily spoke of their mothers, with Shoto smiling like never before as he recalled the times he spent with his mother, whom Izuka learned was named Kori by her parents since it was clear from birth that she'd inherited ice powers from her own mother. From there they spoke of hobbies and other family and friends; it turned out that this was another area where Shoto and Izuka were alike, as both had only had a single friend before coming to U.A, Kacchan for Izuka and for Shoto, his sister Fuyumi. Izuka also learned that Shoto had indeed inherited Endeavor's quirk alongside his mother's, but refused to use it after what happened with his mother, as he wanted to reject everything his father had created and become Number One hero without his Quirk as the ultimate insult to the man.

Izuka wanted to argue but the sun was beginning to set and both her mother and Kacchan would get worried if she wasn't home soon, plus she still needed to talk to the Yokai of Kori Todoroki… And so, with a friendly goodbye answered by Shoto's more subdued farewell, Izuka doubled back into U.A, heading for the gardens along the western wall of the school. There she found the familiar Yukionna waiting for her, just as she had promised with Chaika.

"Mrs. Todoroki… It's nice to meet you, though I wish it wasn't like this." Izuka said, bowing politely. Her Yokai all surrounded her as they usually did when facing an unfamiliar spirit. Even One for All was out of hiding and watching with keen eyes.

"Please, call me Kori. I do not wish to bear that man's name." the Yukionna said in a soft voice that practically dripped with regret.

"Okay, in that case, call me Izuka. I want to help you to move on to the next life." Izuka said gently.

Kori nodded, "I know. Please don't take offence, but there is no way I will move on as things are now. I need to watch over my Shoto! He can't see or hear me, but I think he can feel me sometimes. He needs someone to give him some kind of love. Dear Fuyumi tries her best, but she can't overcome that monster's influence on her own."

Chaika purred, "Hmm, her connection to this world is the "Mother's Regret" type. It isn't the kind that will be dispersed with pretty words or any amount of convincing. We must either ease her regret or destroy her."

"I won't hurt her! Endeavor has done more than enough of that and I could never face Shoto again if I did too!" Izuka yelled.

The Nekomata gently put her paw on Izuka's nose; "I did not expect you to, I was merely stating the facts."

"Oh. Sorry Chaika, I got the wrong idea."

Kori watched the exchange with a small smile, "Your Hero is quite a passionate one. I am happy that Shoto has someone who cares for him so much after only one conversation."

Liyab yipped, "Our Cub has more love than she knows what to do with."

"S-stop it guys! You're embarrassing me!" Izuka meekly protested, "Kori, can you tell us more about your regrets? We know we can't just talk them away, but if we know more, we might be able to help you!"

The Yukionna looked at the girl for a few moments, measuring her up, before finally nodding; "You are aware of what happened between myself and Shoto… The last time I saw him, I became overcome with madness and mistook him for his father. I threw scolding water on his face and burned him. I didn't mean to hurt him, but that doesn't change that I did. That Bastard had me committed after that and I never saw Shoto again until I died, but I did see Endeavor again..." she spat Endeavor's name like it was some sort of curse word. "He came to my hospital room, ranting and raving that because of me, Shoto was refusing to use his Fire Quirk and was rejecting Endeavor completely. To punish me for what he saw as my fault, he said I would be sent to another hospital in America and have my parental rights removed and a restraining order put up between myself and my son."

Izuka's face fell, "So you took your own life..."

Kori nodded, "It seemed the only way I'd ever have a chance to see my son again. I prayed I'd be able to watch over him, and now I can. I wish I could have used another way, but Endeavor had power and connections I could never overcome. I watch over my son now, just as I wanted, but it hurts so much to see my son rejecting himself. My foolish mistake of mistaking him for his father has made him think of half of himself as evil!"

"That's why he's so determined not to use his Fire Side… it's not just to spite Endeavor; it's because he hates it and sees himself as being half Endeavor. He hates and rejects half of his existence." Izuka said, shock and sadness warring in her eyes.

Chaika shook her head, "This is dangerous. A person with that much negative emotions will attract dangerous Yokai, and if he dies with those feelings, he'll almost certainly become a Malevolent Yokai, or worse, a Demon."

Izuka and Kori both looked at the Spirit with widened eyes. Izuka learnt early on that Demons were irredeemable and near-unstoppable Spirits of immense negative emotions. They were usually formed in places of horrible suffering, like battlefields and massacres. They could not be reasoned with as they had no mind; just an insatiable desire to devour souls. Hurricanes appeared with every breath; Earthquakes shook with their every step and their very presence caused an increase in Murder and Suicide rates in the surrounding area. They could only be removed by destroying them, a task that fell to the most powerful of Benevolent Spirits. Excluding lesser Demons (which were destroyed quickly) Seven powerful Arch-Demons existed that couldn't be destroyed and were instead sealed up tightly in each of the world's seven continents.

"Well I wanted to help Shoto anyway, but since helping him also helps his mom, I have double the motivation!" Izuka declared.

Kori smiled; "You are kind. I'm glad my son made such a friend. I leave him in your hands, since I cannot do much myself. I also wish you luck with your own father."

Izuka nodded; "I'll take care of Shoto. Don't worry about my dad; I never really loved him so it's no great loss that he left. Besides, I have a pretty amazing Uncle to take his place."

Kori chuckled before flying off, going to reunite with Shoto again. Izuka watched her leave; she met many people in the past who said Suicide was a cowardly action, but meeting Kori certainly provided a strong argument to that. It had been a rash and painful decision that had hurt Shoto, but Kori had done it to stay beside him, and it certainly took bravery to constantly have to see the man you hated most hurting your precious son while you are powerless to do anything. Lesser souls would have fled to save themselves the pain of seeing such a thing.

With their conversation in mind, Izuka walked home, having a mental conversation with her Yokai on how best to make Shoto embrace all of himself, even the parts he got from his father.

[WITH KATSUKI AND TSUYU]

Katsuki had watched with irritation as Todoroki had approached Izuka and basically demanded that she meet him at the P.E Grounds. The Explosive Boy was about to call him out when Izuka simply stood up and left, going to meet the half and half boy without a word of complaint and only a simple but friendly goodbye to everyone as she left the room. Katsuki would have gone after her, but he was met at the door by the Frog Girl, Asui.

"Huh? What do you want?" he asked irritably.

Asui croaked, not intimidated by the spiky blond. "Aizawa-sensei's assignment. We should get it over width."

Katsuki snarled in annoyance but Asui simply blinked at him. "Tch, at least you have a damn backbone. Come on, we'll use the Boys' Locker Room."

Asui got the slightest bit of pink in her cheeks; "Isn't that inappropriate?"

"It's private. If I have to spend an hour talking a bunch of mushy shit with you, I'd rather it not be around witnesses, and I figure you'd prefer it to me going into the Girls' Locker Room." the boy replied.

"That makes sense I suppose." was all Asui said as she followed Katsuki to the locker room. Once inside, Katsuki lounged on one of the benches and crossed his arms while glaring at the Frog Girl.

"You go first." he demanded.

"Alright." Asui said, taking a seat of her own. Katsuki noticed that she didn't seem too interested in the room and had all her attention on him. Her eyes never left his, which he found unnerving. No one, not even Izuka or his mother would meet his eyes for more than necessary, yet this girl was completely happy to maintain eye contact. "I wanted to start with an apology. I'm sorry; I misjudged you as a possible abuser and jumped to conclusions upon seeing Izuka's scar. She told me the truth, so now I know that I was wrong. I apologise."

Katsuki's eyes widened; "She… she showed you that?" Izuka NEVER showed her back to people. In Middle School, she'd always changed for Gym in a bathroom stall and never showed her back to even her mother.

Asui nodded, "It was unavoidable since we have no stalls in the changing rooms."

Katsuki sighed; "Damn it… if any of you insult her for it, I'll beat the shit out of you! I don't care if you're a girl!"

"We would never do that." Asui kept her composure, but her voice raised just a bit. "Izuka told us about Jack of Hearts and how he used your quirk to hurt her. We know the truth and won't insult her; Heroes often get scars from battle, right?"

"Good, make sure you don't! That fucking scar is seared into my fucking brain just as much as it is to Izuka's back." Katsuki growled. He suddenly looked a bit sheepish, "Don't tell Izuka I cursed. She doesn't like it and will pout."

Asui giggled, "When we first saw you, most of the class thought you were a bully controlling Izuka, but it looks like it's her that has you under control. It's rather cute."

Katsuki blushed, "HUH!? Wanna say that again!?"

"It's cute." Asui said, completely straight-faced.

"Tch, you're lucky that Izuka likes you."

Asui giggled again, sounding a bit like a croaking frog in the process, "So, do you accept my apology?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah whatever. I don't really care what you or the rest of the class think of me."

"You know, Izuka said the same thing. She said you wouldn't care what we thought until we proved ourselves worthy in your eyes. She knows a lot about you, though that's no surprise since you've been going on romantic trips to the woods since you were nine." Asui teased.

Katsuki looked at her with confusion, her insinuation going over his head; "Alone? Izuka told you we were alone when Jack of Hearts attacked?"

Asui blinked, "Well, yes, she did."

The boy growled; "We weren't fucking alone. There were lots of us; all other boys. Izuka was… a late bloomer so we all teased her for being Quirkless. It was… it was bullying, alright!? But when that bastard attacked us, all my friends with all their amazing quirks ran away and ditched me. They didn't even go for help! Only Izuka, whom I picked on and called useless stayed to protect me with no quirk. She saved my ass and if it weren't for her quirk, she'd have been killed by my own power."

Asui raised an eyebrow; "Izuka's quirk saved her?"

Katsuki nearly panicked at having revealed too much, but quickly caught himself; "Yeah. Her fire quirk makes her partially fire proof. It was weaker back then though. These days she won't get hurt by fire and heat at all."

The Frog girl seemed to accept that and moved on; "It's quite amazing. I admire Izuka. She's shy and kind, but also very strong. I think she'll be a great Hero."

Katsuki nodded, "Of course she will be. And I'll be standing at the top as her partner! Though I get top billing; we agreed on that."

For a moment, the two felt mutual respect for the shy girl. Katsuki looked at the Frog Girl and sighed; like it or not, this person was Izuka's friend and his partner now, so he figured he might as well get to know her more. "Look, if you don't talk shit about me or Izuka, than we're cool."

"That's fair. So, tell me about yourself. Also, you can call me Tsuyu." Tsuyu smiled with a croak.

Katsuki groaned, "I don't have a lot to say. I'm not exactly subtle about my thoughts and feelings and all that shit. I guess I like training and fighting. My Quirk is Explosions and I like to use it as much as possible. To be honest, outside of training and hanging out with Izuka, I don't have many other hobbies."

Tsuyu nodded, "Hmm, that's about what I expected. I'm not much more adventurous than you. I prefer to say what ever is on my mind rather than agonise over regrets. My hobbies are swimming and looking after my younger siblings. I like the rain but I don't like winter much. My whole family has Frog-like quirks like mine so we all become lethargic in the cold."

"Talk to Izuka about that. She's got good control over her fire; she'll keep you warm if you need it." Katsuki said.

"My, are you acting concerned for me?" Tsuyu teased.

"Hardly Froggy. I just don't want a partner that turns to shit for three months! Besides, I'd heat you up myself, but I'd end up blowing you up." Katsuki shot back, though his expression was a smirk. He was adapting quickly to Tsuyu's brand of humour.

The two continued to talk for a bit, their conversation becoming easier and less awkward. Tsuyu quickly realised that despite appearances, Bakugou wasn't actually that private of a person and was fairly open about himself, though he had a bit of an ego. His only real problem was that he seemed unapproachable. On the other hand, Katsuki discovered that Tsuyu (whom he almost exclusively called Froggy) was incredibly difficult to read but that she didn't need to be read, as she was more than happy to confess her every feeling if asked. As the hour came to an end, Tsuyu decided she could come to like Katsuki when he wasn't being aggressive, and Katsuki found Tsuyu to be tolerable, at least more so than any other girl he'd met aside from Izuka.

It wasn't until the Tsuyu was about to leave that she finally asked what had been in the back of her mind all day; "Bakugou, what is your relationship with Izuka exactly? How do you feel about her?"

Katsuki was taken aback by the question, but quickly recovered; "She's my best friend and almost like a sister."

"Like a sister? Nothing more?" Tsuyu probed.

"Shit, I don't know! Why are you asking this anyway? You looking for a piece of me?" Katsuki yelled, trying to turn the comment back on Tsuyu, but the Frog Girl just smiled.

"Perhaps. Perhaps I'm more interested in Izuka. You'll never know. But since you're my partner, I'll give you some advice; if you do like Izuka more than as a friend, then you might want to act fast; you have competition."

The Explosive Boy was about demand the names of the people pursuing Izuka but before he could recover from his indignant yell, the girl was gone, her croaking laughter echoing in the halls. That thought put Katsuki in a bad mood as he walked towards the school gates to head home. Is was pure bad luck that he crossed paths with Todoroki, coming back from his own meet and greet with Izuka.

"Hey! You Half and Half bastard! The hell do you think you were doing ordering Izuka around." Katsuki demanded.

Todoroki raised an eyebrow; "I didn't make any demands. We had to talk so I told her were she could find me if she wanted to talk."

Katsuki growled, "Don't give me any of that shit. I swear, if you hurt her..."

Strangely, the Ice User barked out a strange, hoarse laugh. "Hurt her? I couldn't if I tried. She'd kick my ass, and yours too I'd wager."

"Tch, like I care. Izuka's the only one in the class that could probably beat me in a fight and she hates fighting. But forget that, I've wanted to say something to you since I heard you'd be Izuka's partner..." Katsuki leaned closer to Todoroki, grabbing his tie and pulling him so his face was only inches from Katsuki's own, "I know you're holding back your Fire Side. Don't ask how I know; it was obvious and I'm not a retard. I don't care why either, so don't give me any of your limp dick excuses. If you make Izuka fail, or worse, get her hurt because you're half-assing it, I swear to god that I will kill you. Fuck U.A and Fuck Endeavor, I will KILL you! Do you understand!?"

Todoroki raised an eyebrow before shoving Katsuki away from him; "I understand. I'll be honest Bakugou, I don't like you. You seem like a common thug, but somehow, you've gotten someone like Izuka to care about you, so you must have some sort of redeeming quality. Still, I'm aiming to become Number One, which means I will have to crush both you and her. I won't hesitate to do it either, so be prepared. When I come at you, you will lose."

Katsuki's anger turned into a determined and scary smirk; "Bring it on."

And with that, the two left and headed home. Izuka had met a new friend and taken on the mission of freeing him from his self-hatred, Shoto had met someone that could understand him like no other and Katsuki and Tsuyu had taken the first step to being a successful teams. But tomorrow, the real test would begin;

The Battle Trial!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

CURRENT PAIRING POLL

Katsuki Bakugou: 32

Momo Yaoyorozu: 36

Mei Hatsume: 7

Mina Ashido: 9

Ochaco Uraraka: 16

Tsuyu Asui: 7

Shoto Todoroki: 38

Hitoshi Shinso: 30


	5. The Battle Trial PT 1

**AN:**

 **Reviews, Comments and Constructive commentary are much appreciated.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **NOTE: The next chapter may be a bit delayed due to me travelling, but I'll still try to get it out soon!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **MY HERO ACADEMIA: YOKAI HERO DEKIRU!**

 **Chapter 05: The Battle Trial Part 1**

Shota Aizawa wasn't sure what to expect when he walked into Homeroom on the first day of real classes. He had divided a group of twenty hormonal teenagers with powerful quirks into ten two-man teams and told them to spend an hour together to get to know one another. That alone wouldn't have been too worrying, but some people he had assigned together deliberately because they were so different, which was a recipe for disaster if they weren't mature enough to handle it.

Of course, if they were too immature, Aizawa would just expel them and they knew that, so he had some degree of hope they would control themselves.

When Aizawa-sensei took stock of his class (whom had not noticed his arrival yet) he was somewhat pleasantly surprised. No one was injured and no one looked more than a little annoyed with their partners.

The least successful teams seemed to be Mineta/Ojiro and Aoyama/Tokoyami. Ojiro was sitting at his desk while Mineta vividly described some pretty girl he'd seen, taking more than the necessary amount of time to describe her breasts and backside while Ojiro was contemplating his pen and probably wondering about the consequences of lobotomising the little pervert with it. Aoyama was also talking energetically with is partner, Tokoyami, but the Bird Boy looked less pained than Ojiro and instead had a long-suffering look on his face. Aizawa-sensei had the feeling that his time with Aoyama had dragged on beyond an hour (if it ever ended, considering how much Aoyama was talking).

The rest of the teams seemed to be doing rather well. Hagakure was happily talking to Koda, taking pauses to let the quiet boy whisper his short responses, everyone of which made Hagakure flap her arms happily. Jiro and Kaminari seemed to have fit together immediately, with the two discussing music while throwing the occasional snide quip at each other. Sero and Sato were discussing some TV show they had seen, both fitting together rather naturally. Ashido and Shoji were talking quietly, with Ashido doing most of the actual talking while Shoji through in the odd comment to prove he was listening, and to his credit, he seemed genuinely interested in what the hyper girl had to say.

The largest group was actually formed by the last four teams; Uraraka/Iida, Asui/Bakugou, Kirishima/Yaoyorozu and Todoroki/Midoriya. The eight teens had congregated around Todoroki and Yaoyorozu's desks and were talking a lot. The girls dominated the conversation (which was about favourite heroes) while the boys threw in their occasional comments, which mostly came from Iida or Kirishima, exalting the heroic or manly qualities of each hero mentioned. Todoroki rarely added any words of his own, but when he did it was usually at the insistence of Midoriya. Aizawa was happily surprised; Todoroki appeared happier than before and Midoriya was talking to him naturally and with a smile. Even more surprisingly, Asui and Bakugou were getting along too with one teasing the other and then getting teased back. Asui was completely unafraid of teasing the Explosive Boy and Bakugou in turn fired back with his own comments, each one carefully picked so as not to become offensive rather than playful. It was a very welcome surprise.

Finally, Aizawa started Homeroom and the first day of classes began.

Izuka and her classmates were surprised at how mundane their normal lessons were. They had Present Mic teaching them English and Cementoss teaching Modern Literature, which felt odd considering their unusual appearances. The lessons were very ordinary and fairly boring, though Izuka enjoyed learning so it wasn't so bad for her. Katsuki was tapping his foot impatiently though, and most of the other students were eager to get going too. They were excited for the Hero Studies that afternoon, which would be taught by All-Might!

'The children all seem so excited.' Liyab said during Cementoss' class, 'Is it because of the subject or the teacher?' he asked, referring to the Hero Studies.

Izuka mentally asked Chaika to keep track of Cementoss' lesson while she spoke to Liyab; 'Both. We're all itching to start doing some real Hero Training, and All-Might is famous as the Number One Hero.'

'Really? We are still talking about your Uncle Toshinori, correct? He doesn't seem that exciting.' the Wolf commented, only to get a dirty look from One for All.

'He's not as strong as he was. His injury and passing his quirk to me has left him with only small embers of One for All inside him. Still, even with those disadvantages, he's the strongest person alive. In his Hero Form, he can use One for All at 100% without breaking a sweat, while I can't barely get to 20% without breaking something.' Izuka told him while letting Chaika control her arm to write notes. It was a lesser used power of Izuka's, but bonding with a Yokai didn't just provide her with their quirk, it also allowed them to operate parts of her body independently from the others, which could get her out of tough spots if she was knocked unconscious or died in such a way that it took a long time to restore her body to working order. It also allowed her to take notes on a subject she wasn't really listening to, which was kind of cheating, but so long as she went over the material herself and didn't use it to cheat in tests, Izuka felt it was acceptable.

Of the Yokai, Liyab was the only one to not have really seen Toshinori or All-Might very much, as he had only joined with Izuka on the day of the Entrance Exam and both Izuka and Toshi had been too busy since to spend much time together. It made the wolf interested in the man. However, he didn't wish to interrupt Izuka's studies any more, so he instead wandered to the back of the class to speak with Kori Todoroki, whom was reading her son's notes as he wrote.

Lunch followed soon after, with Izuka gushing over the Cooking Hero: Lunch-Rush (much to the amusement of her classmates) and then finally, the anticipated moment arrived! Their first Hero Lesson!

Class 1-A were seated at the desks when the door slammed open and a great shout of "I have arrived!" resounded around the room. All-Might in full costume burst through the door, shouting "I am arriving through the door like a normal person!"

Izuka burst into a fit of giggles at the man (whom wiggled his eyebrows at her in a form of teasing acknowledgement) while Katsuki smirked and shook his head.

"Wow, I can't believe it! All-Might's really going to be our teacher!" Kaminari cheered.

"His costume is so Silver Age, it's kind of giving me goosebumps." Kirishima added.

All-Might's every move seemed to end with a heroic pose as he walked towards the blackboard, loudly explaining his lesson: "This is Foundational Hero Studies! In this class, we'll be building up your Hero Foundation through various trials of Heroism! Let's start this year's classes with a student favourite: The Battle Trial!"

Everyone immediately cheered; this was the one they were looking forward to most. The Quirk Apprehension Test was a good way of ranking their general physical abilities, but in the increasingly combat oriented world of Heroes, it was their skill in battle that really ranked them. They all knew for example that while Izuka had come first in the Apprehension test, she might not do so well in the Battle Trial since she was hoping to be a Rescue Hero. At that thought, Todoroki and Asui both thought the same thing: maybe the Bakugou/Midoriya team made more sense than they'd originally thought; Bakugou would handle the Combat Hero Missions while Izuka handled the Rescue ones.

Even Izuka was excited for this, as she wanted to test herself directly against other heroes to see how she measured up.

"To go with your first battle, we've prepared the gear we had you send in request for! Your Hero Costumes are ready to go!" All-Might declared, pressing a button on the wall to cause several shelves of metal briefcases to come out of the walls, each labelled with a number from 1 to 20, matching the students' seat numbers.

"Our Battle Gear! Awesome!" shouted Kirishima, whom was already on his feet.

"Nice to see such enthusiasm! Get changed and we'll be ready to go! Meet up at Training Ground Beta! And remember, from here on out, you are all going to be considered Heroes!" All-Might declared.

With renewed vigor, the class scrambled to grab their costumes from the shelves. Izuka's mother had wanted to make her costume herself, but Toshinori dissuaded her by truthfully stating that it would just be destroyed whenever Izuka used her fire or too much of One for All. However, Inko had not been totally dissuaded from helping Izuka design the costume and provide her daughter with a hand sown mask for her eyes. It was white and had small stars stitched into the ends. It was ten minutes before the class was assembled in Training Ground Beta but each looked like real heroes in their costumes.

Izuka smiled at all the interesting costumes, like Iida's Ingenium inspired armour, Ochako's body suit with the large leg guards and the cute visor and colour scheme and Shoto's half ice body (that covered his fire side in an obvious effort to hide his father's influence). The young Hero was also glad to see that Katsuki had taken her advice on his own costume by having the prongs of his grenade gauntlets adjusted to contain additional features, including an extendable shield in the left gauntlet and a short blade on the other. He'd also added sections to the sides of his calves that contained alternate barrels for his gauntlets, so he can change the way they fired his explosions from spread shot to almost like a flamethrower.

Ochako ran up to Izuka, smiling widely; "Deku! What do you think of my costume? My drawing was a bit bad, so I ended up with a skintight body suit! It's a little embarrassing..."

Izuka smiled, "It looks really good. It suits you and gives you a kind of cute astronaut look."

The Anti-Gravity girl smiled sweetly at the compliment before carefully taking in Izuka's own costume. The base costume was a white body suit that was almost but not completely skintight. It reached to just above her knees but covered none of her arms, only forming basic shoulder straps at the top. She was knee high beige boots and matching elbow length gloves, both of which had mechanical braces inside to help support her limbs if she overuses One for All. She wore a thigh-length skirt over the body suit in the same beige colour as her boots, though the skirt was more like a collection of long utility pouches held together with cloth. Around her neck was a simple rebreather that was modelled to be a smooth and unassuming as possible (meant for smoke and gas rather than underwater since Samehada let her breath there). Her eyes were covered by the mask her mother had made and she wore a hood connected to the bodysuit. The hood contained headphones that could be used to cancel noise if needed and was also connected to listening devices that were inside two long, rabbit like protrusions. The weight of the internal gadgets made sure that the rabbit ears were always down rather than sticking up. The whole costume was fireproof and made from shock absorbent fibres that would allow Izuka to take blows and deliver heavy attacks without destroying her costume. There were also golden stars on the elbows and knees of her gloves and boots, with a fifth star emblazoned on her chest. Each had the stylised visage of an animal inside it: a Cat (for Chaika) on her chest, a Wolf (for Liyab) and a Fox (for One for All) on her elbows and a Shark (for Samehada) and a Sparrow (for Taka) on her knees.

"Yours is really cute too! You must really like stars!" Ochako smiled.

"Hehe, yeah! My Mom and Uncle always said I looked like a Shooting Star when I ran around smiling as a kid. It kind of stuck!" Izuka replied. At the front of the group, All-Might looked her up and down, his ever-present smile widening a bit as he gave her a thumbs up. Only Izuka and Shoto noticed since he was now more observant of the relationship between the two.

Once the group was finished admiring each other's costumes, they followed All-Might into Training Ground Beta; the Mock City! "This trial will be an Indoor Battle! Villain battles are usually seen by the Public as an outside event, but most actually happen indoors! In this era of Heroes, any Villain with a brain will commit his acts lurking in the shadows. So, for this trial, you'll be divided into two-man teams and set against another team; one team will be the Heroes and the other will be the Villains! Remember, this isn't like the Entrance Exam were your foes were machines you could destroy without mercy! You're facing real people and potentially your friends!"

"How will we determine the winners?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Can we blow them up so long as they don't die?" Bakugou added.

"Is there a threat of expulsion like with Aizawa-sensei?" Uraraka looked a bit scared.

"How will we be seperated?" Iida asked.

"Doesn't this cape look killer on me?" Aoyama bragged.

All-Might looked flustered; "I can't hear you if you all ask at once!"

"Sorry!" the class said together.

"Alright! This exercise is simple: the Villains will enter their assigned building first and place a fake nuclear bomb wherever they chose. The Heroes must secure the bomb or capture both Villains with the handcuffs I supply you with while the Villains must defend the bomb until the time limit ends or they capture both heroes! Now, originally I was going to have you decide your teams and opponents by lottery since Pro-Heroes obviously won't always get to chose their allies and foes in the field, but since Aizawa-sensei has assigned you buddies that you've not worked with before, we'll use those as your teams. As for the opponents; we'll pick them by lottery!" All-Might said, grabbing a box filled with slips of paper. "Your teams are written on these papers, so I'll pull them out two at a time! The first team I pull will be the Hero Team and the second will be the Villain Team! Let's begin!"

The Pro-Hero made a big show of vigorously shaking the box and then reaching in to grab a pair of paper slips. "Alright, the first Hero Team will be… Uraraka and Iida! They will be facing the Villain Team of Aoyama and Tokoyami! The second match up will be between Heroes Hagakure and Koda and Villains Jiro and Kaminari! The third match up will be between Heroes Asui and Bakugou and Villains Sero and Sato! The fourth match up will be between Heroes Ashido and Shoji and Villains Mineta and Ojiro! And finally, the last match up of the day will be between Heroes Kirishima and Yaoyorozu and Villains Todoroki and Midoriya!"

Izuka blinked; she hadn't expected to be playing the villain, but strictly speaking, this gave her and Shoto the advantage, as they'd have five minutes to explore their building and plan for the assault from the Heroes. On the other hand, they were against Yaoyorozu, whom could theoretically create anything against them. She began to mutter to herself, much to the amusement of All-Might and Katsuki.

"It is good to see you so enthusiastic Young Midoriya! Now, everyone not in the first match will follow me to the Observation Point! We'll be able to see everything through several cameras! Remember, we'll cut the exercise early if things go too far. As for the first two teams; head off to your building!" All-Might instructed, handing a small map of the building to each of the Heroes and Villains in the first match.

Izuka and the others headed off to the Observation Point, though not before wishing good luck to the current fighters. When they arrived, they found a dark room filled with monitors showing every inch of the building for the current trial. Uraraka and Iida were outside reading their plans while Aoyama and Tokoyami were inside. Tokoyami was using his Dark Shadow to move the giant fake bomb while Aoyama was seemingly just following him around and chatting. Eventually, Tokoyami chose a place in a part of the building with no windows before using Dark Shadow to destroy most of the light fixtures to severely darken the room.

"He's adjusting the battlefield to suit his quirk. Clever." Yaoyorozu commented. She was now standing beside Izuka, with Shoto on her other side. Katsuki was focused on the screens, watching every detail.

Once All-Might announced the battle had begun, Uraraka removed Iida's gravity and floated him up to the windows of the building, letting him look in each one. When Iida failed to find them through the windows, he opted to climb into the windows on the top floor and signalled Uraraka to return his gravity and then float herself up. Once the two were in the building, the battle trial ended shockingly fast. The Hero Team quickly noticed the lack of light in one area of the building and slowly approached it, anticipating a sneak attack, but Aoyama attacked with his laser beam, which brightly illuminated the surrounding area and caused Tokoyami's Dark Shadow to shriek and recoil. From there, Iida sped into the room with incredible speed and slammed into the Raven Boy, knocking him down and cuffing him before Dark Shadow could recover. From there, it was easy for Uraraka to use her quirk to safely extract the bomb while Iida dealt with Aoyama, whom was hunched over in pain from his stomach ache. The four fighters were called back to the class, were All-Might congratulated them. Aside from a couple of bruises on the Villain Team, there were no injuries.

"Good work Hero Team! Now, can anyone tell me who was the MVP of the match?" All-Might asked, turning to the class.

"It was Tokoyami." Yaoyorozu said confidently.

"But didn't his team lose?" Sato asked, confused.

"They did, but Tokoyami still did the best. He adapted and set up the confrontation in a space that would work for him and his abilities while further changing his surroundings to suit him. His only mistake was not accounting for Aoyama's Quirk. Meanwhile, Iida acting as the hero, attacked too recklessly near the bomb. Uraraka's only mistake was watching Iida fight rather than acting herself, as her distraction could have let Aoyama escape. Aoyama's mistakes are obvious; he didn't take it seriously, used his Quirk in a way that harmed himself and his teammate, almost hit his own bomb and then failed to flee or fight when his initial attack failed."

All-Might's eyes widened; "Er, very concise Young Yaoyorozu! You are correct, of course!"

Izuka gulped as she looked at the busty girl; 'Whoa, Momo is amazing!'

'Her ability to analyse is on the same level as yours! She'll be a tough fight." Taka said, flying around Momo and carefully examining her costume in the hopes of gaining an advantage for Izuka.

Tokoyami accepted the position of MVP with a disgruntled nod, though he was clearly not satisfied. Aoyama was dejected that no one else seemed to see him as amazingly as he saw himself. Uraraka groaned and bopped herself on the head at her mistake, while Iida was rather boisterously scolding himself.

The second match was between Heroes Hagakure and Koda and Villains Jiro and Kaminari. The building they were sent to was functionally identical to the previous one (though Izuka noticed the floor plan was slightly different) and Jiro and Kaminari entered right away. Jiro was clearly the brains of the team and lead Kaminari and their bomb to the top floor, since neither of the Heroes had the ability to climb or fly there. They set the bomb up in the corner of the floor furthest from the stairs and then waited, Kaminari watching the door into the room while Jiro jacked into the wall. The Hero Team were finally allowed in and Jiro directed Kaminari to their location, using her hearing to pinpoint them. Kaminari couldn't find Hagakure (thanks to the invisibility) but he did find Koda and promptly knocked him out with an Electric Discharge. This also fried Kaminari's brain and allowed Hagakure to capture him, though the spectators could tell that Jiro planned on this. With Jiro's super hearing, it was easy for her to spot Hagakure when she finally approached and knock her out with a sonic attack she created by jacking into her boot and sending the magnified sound of her heartbeat out of the speakers in the soles.

Koda was sent to Recovery Girl, though she assured All-Might that he'd be fine with a bit of rest, while Hagakure simply had a headache and a bruise. "Well, the Villain Team certainly took it that time! Can someone other than Young Yaoyorozu explain the MVP?" All-Might asked.

Izuka shyly raised her hand. All-Might smiled brilliantly at her, "Young Midoriya! What is your answer?"

"The MVP was definitely Jiro. She planned everything, provided surveillance, directed Kaminari and used his Quirk to eliminate the target he could manage, while saving the hero that only she could detect for herself to defeat. She even positioned the bomb in such a way as to give herself the maximum amount of time to defend herself if someone reached her floor." Izuka answered. She saw Momo nod and smile out of the corner of her eye, with All-Might mimicking the action.

"Very good! I will add that sacrificing a teammate isn't heroic behaviour, but as you were playing the Villain, you acted well within that role! Good work Young Jiro!" the Pro-Hero praised. Jiro blushed and nodded, not used to the praise but definitely happy to have received it.

The Third Match came and it was going to be Tsuyu and Katsuki against Sero and Sato. All-Might announced a short break to allow Koda to come back and watch, since Recovery Girl promised he'd be back before long. Izuka took the opportunity to talk with Katsuki. "Are you prepared?" she asked.

"Hmph, don't be stupid Deku! You know I'm always ready to fight! You should be more worried about your own fight. That Weird Hair Guy and the Ponytail Girl aren't push overs. He's probably the only guy in the class I could fight with at full power, and she's as smart and resourceful as you are. If you and I were a team, I'd say they were the perfect match-up to give us a challenge, but instead you got Half n Half..." Katsuki said, shooting a glare at Todoroki.

"Hey, be nice! Shoto is actually quite a nice person really." Izuka defended, pouting adorably.

"Tch, you'd defend anyone who isn't an outright villain. The guy's an Arrogant Asshole that thinks he's better than everyone else." Katsuki shot back. Izuka got a weird look on her face as Tsuyu chimed in.

"Most of the class would say that describes you as well Bakugou." the Frog Girl teased.

Katsuki smirked cockily: "It 'ain't arrogance if it's true!"

Tsuyu and Izuka both giggled, with Ochako joining in when they repeated the exchange to her. Iida was doing his usual overacting as he scolded Katsuki, whom looked like he was eager to punch the glasses wearing boy. Shoto just closed his eyes and tried to pretend he was somewhere else. Amongst the Yokai, Liyab was having to calm down Kori so she wouldn't scream and Katsuki for insulting her son.

When Koda returned from Recovery Girl, freshly healed and looking sheepish at all the attention he was getting, All-Might took the chance to inform him of the MVP of his match while the Third Hero and Villain Teams went to their designated building. Each Building in the Mock City followed a basic design with five floors and varying floor plans, but some had extra features like Fire Escapes, multiple entrances, floors without windows or floors that were completely open. The building Katsuki was headed to was noted to have many support beams and reinforced walls to stop it collapsing under too much stress or falling down from it's walls exploding.

From the Observation Point, Class 1-A watched Sato carry the bomb to a section of the first floor and then begin smashing chunks off the walls with his Sugar-enhanced strength. He and Sero would then use them to block doorways and tape them together on one side to create the illusion of it being a normal wall. It wouldn't work in decent lighting or if scrutinised, but as the light inside the building was poor, their chances were improved. With all ways to the bomb blocked off by fake walls, Sato punched a whole in the ceiling to allow the Villain Team onto the second floor. They plugged the whole and moved to the top floor, just in time for All-Might to declare the battle started.

"They've hidden the bomb completely and left it to hunt the Heroes. It's a clever move." Todoroki commented, standing beside Izuka.

"It is for now, but if Kacchan gets frustrated, he'll start blowing walls apart anyway. In a straight fight, Sero won't stand a chance, and Sato will have difficulty." Izuka replied, her eyes glued on the image of Katsuki as he wandered the first floor with Tsuyu.

With the Hero Team, the two had entered cautiously after Tsuyu climbed the walls outside to look through the windows. She found no sign of the bomb and returned to Katsuki. "I couldn't locate the weapon. It's either away from the windows or hidden somehow." the Frog Girl told him.

"These two weirdos don't have quirks like that, right? In that case, we should capture one and interrogate him. Or better, just catch both; that'll win us the round." Katsuki smirked. "Alright; I'm going to rage for a while and draw their attention; you sneak around and search for the weapon."

"Should I look for an opening to sneak attack them?" Tsuyu asked.

"No way! Leave the combat to me! I've been itching for this!" and with that, Katsuki launched himself forward with an explosion, not even bothering to stick to the hallways and simply blowing apart the walls as he raged toward the stairs to the upper floors. Tsuyu frowned but followed after him, sticking to the ceiling for cover.

Katsuki rampaged through the building, blasting apart walls as he went and showering the floor with rubble. Tsuyu carefully worked her way around by keeping to the shadows and avoiding the flashes from Katsuki's explosions. Eventually, she managed to find Sero by himself, as he had snuck back to a lower floor using the holes Katsuki made and was currently in the process of roughly building barriers with the rubble and his tape. Being careful to keep Sero in her sights, Tsuyu crept away and contacted Katsuki over her radio.

"Bakugou, I've located Sero. He's on the second floor, creating walls with his tape and some rubble."

Her radio crackled as her partner's voice came on; "Shit, I bet these guys hid the bomb with those fake-ass walls! Can you break them?"

Tsuyu frowned and edged towards one of Sero's walls. She knocked on it gently and pulled at some of the looser rubble to no avail. She even resorted to secreting some of her weak poison in the hopes of loosening the tape, but it had next to no effect. "Bakugou, I can't break these walls."

"Damn it… I'm on my way! Second floor right? Keep your eye on the Tape Guy!"

Tsuyu nodded (momentarily forgetting that Katsuki couldn't see her) before answering verbally. She continued to watch Sero... for all of about five seconds before the boy suddenly spun around and shot tape from both elbows. Tsuyu managed to react quickly enough to dodge the first shot, but in her panic she stumbled on her second dodge and was caught around the ankle by the second length of tape.

"Sorry Asui!" Sero said, pulling her towards him and skilfully wrapping her body in his tape, capturing her and removing her from the battle. Tsuyu, still recovering from the shock of what just happened, was about to ask how Sero discovered her when a sudden thought came over her.

She had been careful to be quiet when talking to Bakugou, but since he wasn't sneaking, he hadn't done the same. He'd spoken loudly… loudly enough for Sato to hear and inform Sero over their own radios. Tsuyu wiggled herself into a seated position against a wall and hoped Bakugou would be able to pull it off by himself.

Her hopes weren't answered.

Almost the same moment Sero had captured Asui, Sato had leapt out and attacked Bakugou, going for a sneak attack. Sato was too large to be particularly stealthy and so Bakugou spun towards him and aimed his palm at Sato.

The Sugar Boy flinched as he waited, wide-eyed for the inevitable explosion, but for some reason, it never came. Bakugou's face was twisted into an anguished look of terror and instead of firing an explosion, he yelled out in fear and stumbled back. Sato took the opportunity to continue the attack and aimed an enhanced punch at Bakugou, ready to knock him out. Right before the blow landed and knocked the Explosive Boy unconscious, Sato heard the whimpered cry of Katsuki calling Izuka's name.

Sato frowned down at the now unconscious boy; Bakugou had been completely ready to defeat him but then his entire demeanour had changed and Sato could tell from his eyes that the other boy wasn't seeing what was really there, and seemed to be locked in some sort of flashback.

Back in the Observation Point, the class looked between the monitors and Izuka with confusion and shock, while the girl herself covered her mouth and was on the verge of tears. All-Might sighed and motioned to Ochako to comfort Izuka while he picked up the microphone; "The Villain Team of Sero and Sato have won the third match!"

Izuka could only stare through her tears at the image of her fallen friend; Kacchan had lost.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

CURRENT PAIRING POLL

Katsuki Bakugou: 45

Momo Yaoyorozu: 49

Mei Hatsume: 9

Mina Ashido: 11

Ochaco Uraraka: 22

Tsuyu Asui: 10

Shoto Todoroki: 48

Hitoshi Shinso: 40


	6. The Battle Trial PT 2

**AN:**

 **Reviews, Comments and Constructive commentary are much appreciated.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **MY HERO ACADEMIA: YOKAI HERO DEKIRU!**

 **Chapter 06: The Battle Trial Part 2**

The Moment that Recovery Girl arrived with a stretcher for Katsuki, Izuka looked to All-Might with a pleading look in her eye. She had gone with him to the building to retrieve the two teams and was now standing outside it with a guilty looking Sato carrying Katsuki. Recovery Girl gave them all a once over before having Sato load Katsuki onto the stretcher, which was being carried by a pair of little robots.

"The Lad will be fine. He took a bump to the head but with a little healing and an ice pack, he'll be good as new. He'll be back in ten minutes or so. Sato, I'd like you to come along too; you've got some abrasions on your knuckles from punching those walls." Recovery Girl said.

"I see. Young Midoriya, go along with Recovery Girl in case she needs assistance! You want to be a Rescue Hero and medical training is necessary for that! This will be a good learning experience you shouldn't miss!" All-Might declared. The act was obvious to everyone, but Izuka appreciated it nonetheless. Recovery Girl had worked with Izuka and Katsuki since they started coming to U.A for training as children and she was quite fond of them, so she had no issues with allowing Izuka to come along. For the short walk to the Medical Office of Training Ground Beta (it turned out all Training Grounds had one of these) Recovery Girl gave a little verbal quiz to Izuka and Sato, asking them about injuries and their treatments as well as identifying injuries. Sato answered only a few, with Izuka getting most and only missing the harder ones that Recovery Girl through in to trip her up.

Once they reached the office, Recovery Girl gave Sato a healing kiss to speed up the healing on the small scratches on his knuckles, then rubbed in a bit of ointment for infection and wrapped them in gauze before going to attend to Bakugou in the next room over.

"Sato, are you okay?" Izuka asked, gesturing to his fists.

"I'm good. I barely noticed it to be honest. What about you?" Sato responded.

Izuka looked at her feet; everyone had seen and heard what happened and there was no denying the reaction she'd had. She'd run out of the Observation faster than All-Might and had even used her Quirk to get to the building faster. "I'll be okay once I speak to Kacchan. Congratulations on your win by the way! You and Sero made a great team." she smiled earnestly at the large boy.

"Thanks. Sero is a pretty good partner to have. But I don't think I'd have won if… that hadn't happened. Sorry if it isn't my place to ask, but why did he freak like that? One instant he was about to wipe the floor with me and the next… it was like he was somewhere else. He was terrified and called out for you." Sato said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

Izuka looked at him sympathetically; she imagined it was frustrating to win only because your opponent had a panic attack… She took a deep breath and gave him a quick rundown of what happened when they were kids, really only the highlights; Villain attacked, forced Katsuki to hurt her, they escaped, All-Might saves them. When she was done, Sato looked at her with a guilty look; "It wasn't your fault, Sato. Kacchan hasn't used his quirk on a person since that day. I knew that the incident hurt him inside, but I never realised how badly..."

"Damn, that's rough. Is this meant to be a secret?" Sato asked.

"Not really. The Girls know because they saw the scar and I told Shoto during my talk with him. Still, I'd rather tell people myself."

Sato nodded and opened one of the pouches on his utility belt. Izuka watched him curiously as he pulled out a little bundle of plastic wrap and unwrapped it to reveal a small number of cookies. "Here, my quirk uses sugar to boost my strength, so I do a lot of baking." Sato smiled as he offered a cookie to Izuka. Izuka grinned and took one with a thanks, taking a bite.

"Wow! These are really tasty! You're a great cook Sato!" Izuka praised, happily munching on the cookie. Sato smirked a bit as he took a bite out of his own.

"Thanks. So, what are the odds that Bakugou will punch me if I offer one to him?"

Izuka giggled, "He won't, I promise. He's not a sore loser unless he thinks his opponent is looking down on him. Besides, he won't try anything violent with me around because he knows I'll scold him!"

A few moments later, Recovery Girl came out and smiled at the two; "Bakugou is awake and ready to head back. I'll stay here in case any more of you kids get yourselves hurt."

Izuka could have sworn that the Old Lady was looking specifically at her when she said that but she was too interested in Kacchan to pay much attention. She moved to open the door to the Treatment Room when the door swung open and Katsuki stepped out, looking irritated and with an Ice Pack in one hand held against his head. "Izuka! Damn it, you didn't have to come! I'm fine, even if Sugar Boy kicked my ass." he grumbled as Izuka wrapped her small arms around his torso. She was a good head shorter than him, so his face was buried in his chest.

"You called for me! You had some kind of flashback and called my name!" Izuka said, her voice muffled by his chest.

Katsuki's grimaced; "Shit… I hoped that was a bad dream from being clobbered." his eyes met Sato's as the larger boy stood rooted to the spot.

Sato gulped at the fierce look in Bakugou's eyes. "Uh, do you want a cookie? I made them myself!" he said nervously.

"Tch, if this is a bribe to stop me kicking your ass because I lost, then don't bother." Katsuki growled, swiping a cookie anyway. He took a bite and frowned; "Huh, this is actually pretty good."

"I know right! Sato could be a Baker Hero, like how Lunch Rush is a Chef Hero!" Izuka grinned, detaching herself from Katsuki. Her smile faded as she looked at him guiltily; "I had to tell him about Jack… It was the only way to explain what happened."

Katsuki swore loudly, only to get his cheek pinched by Izuka, whom did it more out of habit than because she wanted to. "Well whatever, so long as he isn't giving me shit for it. The Girls and that Half n Half bastard already know, so I might as well tell the rest of the guys in the Locker Room later."

Sato sighed with relief; "Great, then we should head back! All-Might won't start the next fight until we get there."

Katsuki and Izuka nodded and followed Sato back to the Observation Point. They walked in silence and Izuka couldn't help but shoot glances at Kacchan; she knew him too well to think that he was feeling as ambivalent and casual to his loss as he acted.

When they returned to the class, All-Might greeted them with a big smile; "Excellent! You've returned! Young Iida had just finished giving us a very good explanation for why Sato was MVP of that round!"

"Me?!" the Baking Boy gasped. Katsuki lightly punched his arm in his way of congratulations while Izuka actually said it.

Iida nodded, "Yes! While you and Sero worked very well together, he informed us that the fake walls were your plan!"

"But I just came up with that because the pastry crust I made this morning broke! I patched it with some caramel as glue and thought Sero's tape could do something similar!" Sato exclaimed.

"That's actually some quick thinking. You turned a failure in one situation into a success in another!" Izuka said with a grin.

"Not only that, but thanks to your quick thinking of contacting Sero when you heard Bakugou talking, he was able to capture Asui." Iida added.

"Oh fuck! So I managed to screw us both! Damn it all!" Katsuki yelled, face palming before turning to Asui, "Sorry Froggy. I fucked us both."

Tsuyu smiled and nodded, accepting the apology. She didn't trust herself to talk without breaking out into giggles, considering the adorable pout that Izuka was aiming at the boy for his cursing.

"We all make mistakes Young Bakugou! If you take anything from today, then remember to always learn from your mistakes, as Young Sato did with his baking! Ah, who'd have thought some sweet treats would lead to victory in battle!" All-Might declared.

Sato scratched the back of his head, "My Quirk comes from sugar, so ALL my victories in battle come from sweets."

All-Might looked at him with a blank look, "Ah, you're right."

There was a silence before the class broke out into laughter. Izuka was delighted to see that even Katsuki and Shoto were smiling (and Kori was flying around her son happily gushing over his smile). Once the laughter died down, it was time for the fourth round; Heroes Ashido and Shoji VS Villains Mineta and Ojiro. Izuka was looking forward to his as she was excited to see how Shoji's unusual Quirk worked, and she had questions about Mineta's that she didn't dare ask the little pervert.

The two teams headed off to their building and the Villains headed inside to set up their bomb. Ojiro took charge since Mineta wasn't as sure of himself in combat and carried the bomb to one of the rooms in the top floor. Once it was set up, Mineta threw several of his sticky balls at it, sticking it to the wall and floor, making it essentially immovable. Mineta then ran around the building putting as many of the balls in secret spots as he could, taking great care to hide several on the walls right beneath windows and on the floors there too. Izuka had to admit that despite Mineta's… eccentricities, he was very well suited for capture and stealth thanks to his small size and the dark colour of his Pop-off Balls. When the Hero team were finally given permission to start, Shoji stretched out his arms, causing the webbing between them to act like a satellite dish with an ear forming on each of the tentacle-like appendages. With that, he was easily able to detect Mineta and Ojiro, pinpointing their location around the bomb on the top floor. From there, Ashido hopped on Shoji's shoulders and used her acid to create hand and foot holds in the walls outside the building, taking care to remove excess acid so that Shoji could safely climb up. When they reached a window near the bomb, Ashido stepped into the building only to be stuck to Mineta's ball traps. She almost screamed, but Shoji put a hand over her mouth as two of his other hands were stuck to more traps on the underside of the windowsill. For a moment the Heroes looked to be done, but Ashido applied some acid to the traps and they immediately popped like a balloon. This drew the attention of the Villains, but by the time Ojiro and Mineta came running, Shoji was free and quickly disabled them with his greater strength, earning the Heroes the win.

"Excellent work! The Heroes win the Fourth Round! That's two wins a piece for the Heroes and Villains!" All-Might announced.

The participants returned to the class, this time with no injuries since Shoji had disabled his opponents with a massive bear hug as opposed to blows. Ashido smiled brightly at the praise she received, while Shoji quietly thanked those congratulating him and wandered to the back of the group to stand with Koda and Sato. When it came time to decide the MVP, it was Katsuki that raised his hand.

"Tentacle Guy was the MVP. He beat both opponents and stopped his partner from freaking out and costing them the match. Acid Girl's Quirk may have freed them, but she'd never have realised to use it if it weren't for him. You have to keep a cool head in situations with Villains." he said. The class was equal parts amazed that Bakugou could be intelligent and bewildered that he hadn't remembered their names… He only ever referred to Izuka by name, calling everyone else by some nickname involving their Quirk or personality.

"Very concise Young Bakugou, though I recommend trying to refer to your classmates by name." All-Might grinned, secretly quite proud that the boy had not cursed even once in his explanation.

"Eh, I'm bad with names." the Explosive Boy shrugged.

The class laughed, with Katsuki smirking a bit. Izuka laughed too, but she recognised his behaviour; he was making himself appear less intimidating to his classmates so it would be less awkward when he had to bare his soul and tell them about the Jack incident. He'd done the same when he and Izuka entered Middle School and the story got around from other kids from their Elementary School.

All-Might cleared this throat to quiet the class, "Alright! Now it is time for the final match and the deciding battle to see if Heroes or Villains will win the day! Villains Midoriya and Todoroki and Heroes Kirishima and Yaoyorozu, head to your building!"

Obediently, the four teens ran to their assigned building and Izuka and Shoto went inside, closing the door behind them. Izuka ignored the floor plan she'd been given, opting instead to have her Yokai go out and scout the building. "You've got the plans memorised already?" Shoto asked, looking away from his own plans.

"Yep! I'm good at memorising and one of my flames can be used as a guide, remember? As long as I can visualise a place, I can always find my way there." Izuka explained while pinching her leg gently. It was a habit she'd grown into over the years; she felt so guilty lying that whenever she had to lie to keep her quirk secret, she'd pinch her leg to help her stay focused, otherwise her lying was very easy to see through. Kacchan joked that her inability to lie was proof she could never become a villain.

Shoto nodded, "So do you have a plan? If we were the ones assaulting the building, then I could just freeze the place, but since we're defending it, I think it would be a bad idea."

"Not that bad of an idea actually… If you freeze the floors and walls, then the Heroes will have trouble navigating as they'll slip around. Also, freezing the walls will let us also freeze and hide doorways more easily. Can you move freely on your ice?" Izuka asked.

"It effects me like everyone else, but I have enough experience with it that I can ran at almost full speed without trouble. What about you?" Shoto asked, worried that his own partner would be just as vulnerable as the heroes.

"I can fly over it, and if need be, I'll melt the ground where I need to stand. First, we should hide the bomb away from any windows; there's a good spot for that on the third floor." Izuka suggested, pointing at the spot on Shoto's map. The Icy Boy nodded and with Izuka using her telepathic link to the Yokai to navigate, she easily led him to the spot whilst carrying the bomb on her back as Shoto froze the floor and walls along the way, purposely freezing over the entrances and doors. Once they reached the room, Izuka placed the bomb down and then began using her fire to melt chunks of the walls and remould them around the bomb while Shoto rapidly called the areas she'd melted. Before the five minute prep time was up, the bomb was completely concealed by fake walls that would require careful scrutiny to notice were different.

"Okay, the Bomb is secure. Should we attack the Heroes or avoid them?" Izuka asked, wiping her hands of the residue of molten stone (both her and her gloves were fire and heat proof to an absurd degree).

"We attack. All-Might already announced they could enter. I'll go for Kirishima, you go for Yaoyorozu." Shoto said, cracking his knuckles. "Kirishima's Hardening Quirk will make it safer for me to freeze him without peeling off his skin by mistake, and Yaoyorozu is probably the one in class whose intelligence and analysis is as good as yours."

Izuka nodded, "Alright. Here." she conjured a ball of ruby flames filled with Liyab's power, "This will lead you to Kirishima. It'll disappear once it touches him, so if you retreat or let it get too far away, you'll need to find him yourself or get me to make another one."

Shoto took the fireball and raised an eyebrow at how odd it felt. Endeavor's flames were like Hellfire, his own fire was almost as intense, but this little beacon flame felt more like a warm furball that a fireball. Izuka shot a glance over her shoulder and smiled at Liyab, whom was happily wagging his tail at the sight of Shoto appreciating his fire. "Got it, I'll hunt him down. With Kirishima out of the way, Yaoyorozu loses her shield." Shoto declared, before releasing the fire beacon and chasing it as it flew down the hall, occasionally bumping into the walls with a small hiss. Once Shoto was out of ear shot, Izuka made sure her Com Unit was off before speaking to her Yokai; "Okay Guys, what have you scouted?"

Taka was first; "That Yaoyorozu girl isn't fooled by the fake walls at all. She memorised the map so well that she knows which ones are fake in an instant and blasts through them with a cannon she made! She and the Kirishima Boy are even skating around on the ice with Ice Skates she made!"

"She also has strange goggles." Samehada said, "They looked like the Night Vision ones you see in movies."

Izuka frowned, "Heat Vision… Say, do you guys give off heat that could be seen?"

Chaika shook her head, "Nothing we do can be seen, heard or felt by humans or their tools. We'd be invisible to her Heat Vision just as much as her normal eyes. Even my flames are invisible unless channelled through you."

Liyab suddenly turned his head; "Switch to mental communication. Yaoyorozu is approaching fast."

Izuka nodded and immediately used Liyab's Quirk to detect Momo; she was on the same floor now, only a few metres away through the frozen walls. Kirishima was on a floor below with Todoroki currently engaged in combat. The Green Haired Girl ran to a spot directly in front of a window and turned her back to it, cocking back her fist and aiming a punch at a spot on the frozen wall facing the window. In a few moments, Momo would be running into her line of fire with a few walls of ice between them; just perfect for launching a One for All assault. Izuka had taken a page from Katsuki's book and learnt to use One for All in an explosive way, building 50% of it's power in the top cell layer of the skin on her fist, allowing her to launch incredibly powerful strikes without causing massive damage to herself. Of course, it hurt like hell, as if the skin on her hands were being ripped off and she couldn't use it more than three times without healing, or she'd receive nerve damage to her hands, but it was an effective move.

Reaching out with Liyab's Quirk, she carefully focused on Yaoyorozu and waited for the exact moment she'd run into her line of fire. The instant before Momo reached the impact spot, Izuka threw her fist forward; "Aries Smash!" she cried as the incredible air pressure shot from her fist tore through the walls. It blasted through ice and concrete, eventually reaching Momo and blasting her into the wall opposite Izuka, all the way on the other side of the floor. Izuka grimaced at the pain in her hand and looked at it after seeing Momo slump to the floor. Her skin was reddened, but it looked just like she'd been slapped on the hand, still it stung like nothing else and made her entire hand tingle awkwardly. Izuka sighed, rubbing it against the cool icy window pane when she suddenly heard a crunch of ice. Looking up, she saw a flash of red and black in the reflection on the frozen window and turned just in time to catch Yaoyorozu swinging a wooden Bo-staff at her head, aiming for the cheek. Izuka channelled some of One for All to her cheek to cushion the blow, but Momo was fast and flipped the staff in her hand and delivering an uppercut swing to the underside of Izuka's chin.

After that, everything happened in an instant. Normal People had instincts to keep them alive and a normal person would have stumbled at the sight of a third strike coming at them, this time from Momo's palm. A Normal person would have been knocked over by the staff coming towards them in anticipation of the stumble and had their legs swept out from under them, leaving them crumpled and dazed on the floor long enough to be captured by the handcuffs hanging from Momo's belt.

Izuka wasn't a normal person, and hadn't been since she was nine. She and her Yokai had trained her survival instincts out of her to prevent her from hesitating in dangerous situations. Instead of stumbling, Izuka stood firm and took the Palm Strike hard to the chest, knocking her backward and to the horror of Momo and those watching from the Observation Point, through the thin ice and glass of the window. The cold shock of ice and biting sharp edge of the glass caused Izuka to gasp as she fell and she failed to activate her flying quirk, instead cushioning her fall with some weak fire conjured to try and propel her back in. Izuka made eye contact with Momo as she fell from the third floor to the ground below., feeling a horrible bite of guilt as she saw Momo's terrified and horror-struck expression. If it weren't for her flames countering some of her momentum, Izuka would have splattered against the floor in a shower of blood, but instead she managed to roll and land on her neck, sparing herself too many injuries but breaking her neck and killing her instantly. There was a loud crack and a scream as Momo desperately ran for the stairs. All-Might and Class 1-A ran out of the Observation Point with Katsuki leading the charge and Iida running for Recovery Girl.

On the second floor of the building, Shoto turned at the sound of Momo's scream, Kirishima frozen up to his neck behind him. "What the hell?" Kirishima spluttered, seeing his partner run past them both without a single look at either him or Todoroki. Shoto, feeling a sudden cold dread, shot a quick burst of heat at Kirishima to free him before running after Yaoyorozu. Kirishima ran after them both, wondering what the hell was happening.

By the time the current fighters left the building and turned the corner to were Izuka had fallen, the rest of the Class had appeared with Iida carrying Recovery Girl on his back. All but All-Might, Katsuki and Recovery Girl stood with a look of pure shock on their faces as they saw Izuka groan and stand up, seemingly uninjured and cracking her neck back and forth with a look of minor discomfort.

Izuka, noticing the people around her, suddenly began rubbing her shoulder; "Phew! Good thing my flames cushioned my fall! It saved my life! Didn't stop me dislocating my shoulder though!"

"Holy crap Midoriya! We thought you died!" Kaminari yelled, too awestruck to feel relieved.

"What the hell happened?" Kirishima asked.

"Midoriya got knocked out of a third floor window!" Mineta said, for once looking at Izuka without leering at her.

"Oh my god! Izuka! I'm so sorry! I-I thought you'd stumble and so I could trip you! My God, I could have killed you!" Momo exclaimed, tears building in her eyes as she covered her mouth.

Momo shuddered and felt like vomiting; all her life she had wanted to be a great Hero, to give back to society after everything she had been given as a child of a wealthy family, to use her Quirk for the betterment of others! And on her very first practical exercise, she had almost killed one of her friends… and while acting as one of the Heroes too!

Izuka saw the looks crossing the taller girl's face and immediately ran to hug her; "I'm sorry Momo! I didn't mean to scare you! I only took the hit because I knew I'd be able to survive! I'm...I'm sort of the cowardly type, I don't have a lot of confidence, so I had to train away a part of my survival instinct so I wouldn't cower or flee in battle! You're so strong, so I wanted to beat you, but I didn't stop to consider the consequences for you."

Momo looked at Izuka, the smaller girl was on the verge of tears while Momo was crying freely. Despite the tears, Momo laughed; "I nearly kill you, and you apologise to me? You're too kind Izuka."

Izuka laughed too and the rest of the class sighed in relief. Recovery Girl gave Izuka a once over before giving her a healing kiss. Obviously it didn't actually heal her shoulder since it was never hurt, but it did heal the crick in her neck and give off the necessary healing glow to fool the class. Once she was done, Recovery Girl gently bonked Izuka on the head with her walking stick and told her to be more careful next time. Izuka nodded and looked guiltily to Katsuki and All-Might. Kacchan just sighed and shook his head, but he wasn't going to scold Izuka after his own mistake earlier. All-Might just looked relieved.

"Okay Students, I think that's enough for today! We'll call the final match a draw, but all four of you did well. Midoriya came up with a good plan and Todoroki's Ice was instrumental. Yaoyorozu was able to counter Midoriya and Todoroki very effectively and Kirishima took point and acted as a perfect shield for Yaoyorozu and allowed her to slip away while he kept Todoroki busy! I'd say there is no need for an MVP this time." All-Might declared, clapping his hands. "Now, Classes are over for the day! Head to the Locker Rooms and change, then you can head on home for the day! Young Midoriya and Young Bakugou, I'd like the two of you to stay for a moment."

Both teens nodded, with Katsuki shouting to the guys; "Hey, don't any of you guys leave 'til I get back! I've got important shit to tell you all!"

Mineta shuddered but the rest of the boys simply nodded and went off. The girls, specifically Mina and Ochako, promised they'd wait for Izuka too. Once they had left, All-Might turned to the two and returned to his normal form with a massive burst of steam.

"Phew! Keeping that form while not fighting is tough. Now, you two have had pretty tough days, right?" Toshinori said with a sigh.

Both teens nodded, but despite how tired their faces were, their eyes were alight with the fires of determination. It warmed Toshi to see it. "What did you think of your classmates?"

"Shoto, Momo and Kirishima are all really strong. Everyone in our class is strong; even Aoyama and Mineta if they got over their personality flaws." Izuka admitted.

"It pisses me off, but I don't know if I can beat them all. Some of them, sure, but the top guys… I don't think I'd win." Katsuki growled.

"And?" Toshi asked with a small smirk.

"We're going to get stronger..." Izuka began.

"...and become the World's Greatest Heroes!" Katsuki finished, his palm exploding.

Toshinori smiled, not like his proud All-Might Smile, but a genuine loving smile; the two little eggs he'd nurtured had finally hatched and begun to grow. It was so easy for these two, with their incredible quirks, to feel like they were the best of the best, but they refused to fall into complete overconfidence and arrogance and acknowledged they still had a lot of growing to do. It warmed Toshinori's heart. "Good. You both make me proud! Now run along now, your classmates will get worried!"

The two teens smiled and headed off to change, promising each other that they'd meet at the school gate to walk home together.

Izuka ran to the Girl's Locker room and was immediately questioned as to what All-Might wanted, though Izuka just waved it off and said he wanted to check on the two students that had suffered the worst injuries. "Thank goodness you're okay Izuka." Momo said with a sigh, "I'd never forgive myself if I'd killed you."

"Don't worry about me, Momo! I'll try and be more careful in future." Izuka said, quickly stripping off her costume and redressing in her uniform. She was the second to last girl to finish changing, with Momo being the only one not finished. It was a bit odd too, since Momo had done nothing but let her hair down.

"Hey Momo, you okay?" Izuka asked.

"Yes, I'm fine! Just, er, taking a moment to wind down! My body got really tense from watching the fighting and then fighting myself." Momo said dismissively. Everyone but Izuka looked at her with questioning eyes, so transparent was her lie, but the ever innocent and trusting Izuka merely looked concerned.

"Oh! Here, let me help! I used to do this for my Mom and Katsuki when they got stressed out." Izuka smiled, running behind Momo and putting her hands on the taller girl's shoulders to massage them. Momo yelped in pain and Izuka froze. Looking closely, the younger girl could see the purpling of a bruise just beneath Momo's clothes. Izuka almost slapped herself; she had blown Momo into a wall! There was no way she'd not be bruised.

"You're hurt!" Izuka exclaimed.

"It's fine, really! Nothing like a dislocated shoulder." Momo said, hoping to dissuade Izuka, but the concern in the girl's sparkling green eyes was too much.

"Nonsense! I'm taking you to Recovery Girl!" Izuka said, grabbing her own bag as well as Momo's with one hand and then taking Momo's hand in the other before dragging her out of the room. Momo blushed profusely as the giggling of the other girls followed her out of the room.

"Really Izuka, I'm okay…."

Izuka spun around, almost making Momo walk into her. Their faces were far too close for Momo's comfort but the determination in Izuka's eyes stopped her from pulling away; "I want to be a Rescue Hero; someone who helps people and looks after the injured! I'll never overlook someone's wounds, especially my friend!" the smaller girl declared, before turning on her heel and continuing to drag Momo to Recovery Girl. Momo was too stunned to argue, with her only real thought before reaching the Nurse's office being a gentle observation that Izuka's hand was very warm and soft, and despite being small, seemed to fit perfectly in Momo's own.

Momo was blushing too hard to think much more after that.

It was twenty minutes before Izuka finally met with Katsuki at the School Gate, having stayed with Momo while she was healed (and scolded) by Recovery Girl and then stayed with her while Momo changed AND walked her to her family's waiting limo. Thankfully, it looked like Kacchan hadn't been waiting long.

"Hey Kacchan! How did it go with the guys?" Izuka asked.

Katsuki gave a lop-sided grin, "Surprisingly good. Most of the guys just nodded and said they understood why I freaked out. The Robot Guy did that weird hand motion and praised me for "not wanting to turn my quirk on others" or some shit, and Half n Half got a freaky look on his face and touched his scar. Also, Sugar Boy said he was going to bake us both some cookies, so I told him you like oatmeal raisin. Freaking Lightning Punk thought I was making a joke!"

"But I do like oatmeal raisin..." Izuka pouted.

Katsuki just laughed and gave Izuka a noogie, "I know Deku. It's still weird."

Izuka pouted more and fixed her ruffled hair, when the two suddenly heard someone shouting Katsuki's last name. "Hey Bakugou! Wait up!"

The two turned to see Kirishima running towards them. "Hey, about what you said in the Locker Room, I figure I could help you out!"

Katsuki raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? How's that?"

Kirishima grinned and raised his arm, which took on a stony texture thanks to his quirk, "My Quirk hardens my body, so I thought you could get used to using Explosions on me without hurting me! You're gonna have trouble fighting if you can't use your quirk on people, right? So use it on me! I won't get hurt and you can get used to it! Plus, it lets me test my hardness on someone that can actually do some damage! It's Win-Win!"

Katsuki gaped at him, "You seriously want me to blow you up?"

"Heck yeah! It'll be great! You and I can be training buddies! Midoriya, you could join in too! Since you're immune to fire, you could help Bakugou get over his fear even faster than me, and you can test your strength by punching me! It'd be Win-Win-Win! Here, pass me your phones." Kirishima told them, taking the devices from their hands. He then rapidly added his number to both and handed them back while giving his own to Izuka.

Izuka smiled and happily added her number, while Katsuki did so more… reluctantly. "Great! When should we train together? And where?" Kirishima asked.

"How about in Gym Delta after school? That Gym is reserved for Class 1-A private training after school. We could bring our partners too." Izuka suggested.

"Sure, Froggy would probably like it. Just don't expect me to be all buddy buddy with Half n Half." Katsuki said dismissively.

"Awesome! I'll text Yaoyorozu! You do the same for your partners! See you guys tomorrow!" Kirishima said with a brilliant smile before running off home.

Izuka watched him run and smiled to herself; "He's so nice! I never thought a Manly Man would act like that. Everyone in our class is amazing!"

Katsuki just rolled his eyes and began walking home, Izuka just a pace behind him, happily chattering away about each of their new classmates. You'd never have thought she'd literally died only an hour or so ago. Still, the two walked home in high spirits, ready for the challenges of the Hero Course.

[ELSEWHERE]

"So, he's teaching now..." said a gruff young man sitting in a shady bar. The Bartender, made of black smoke, send nothing as the man continued, "Hey, what do you think would happen, if the Symbol of Peace was killed by Villains?"

The Man smiled cruelly beneath the hand that covered his face as dozens of unseen spirits swarmed around him, twisted and corrupted by his dark aura. "Let's find out… Game On."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

CURRENT PAIRING POLL

Katsuki Bakugou: 56

Momo Yaoyorozu: 59

Mei Hatsume: 11

Mina Ashido: 12

Ochaco Uraraka: 34

Tsuyu Asui: 15

Shoto Todoroki: 59

Hitoshi Shinso: 46

Mezo Shoji: 2

Minoru Mineta: 1 (WTF!?)


	7. Prelude to Disaster

**AN:**

 **NOTE: This chapter is late due to illness, but I don't know how fast I'll be able to release chapters in the future due to things in my personal life, but I'll try and get them released as often as possible.**

 **Reviews, Comments and Constructive commentary are much appreciated.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **MY HERO ACADEMIA: YOKAI HERO DEKIRU!**

 **Chapter 07: Prelude to Disaster**

Izuka and Toshinori had both been in trouble when they got home to Inko after the Battle Trial. Due to a long-standing promise between Mother and Daughter, Izuka always confessed when she died, which led to a long scolding from her mother for both her and All-Might, whom repeatedly bowed his head and begged for forgiveness from his angry little sister-figure. Eventually the two were able to calm Inko down, but only after Izuka agreed to hand over Momo's phone number and allow Inko to call the girl.

Inko promptly called Momo and apologised for her daughter's recklessness, which the bewildered Momo accepted. Hanging up, Momo was beginning to wonder what kind of family the Midoriyas were.

Inko had sent Katsuki home that night with some home-made brownies and a hug after hearing about his own trouble and was more than happy for Izuka to join him after school in some special training. When Katsuki got home, he found that his mother had been called by Inko, so Mitsuki was waiting to greet him with a ruffle of his hair and one of her teases that never failed to both infuriate and amuse her explosive son.

Momo had returned home with her thoughts dominated by the incident with Izuka, but her worries were eased after the call from Mrs Midoriya. Her own mother had simply told her to shape up and stop fearing possibilities that never came to pass. Momo found Izuka's mother to be more comforting than her own.

Shoto's own homecoming that day was little more than a demand to know his position in the Battle Trial. Endeavor had growled when he learned that their match ended in a draw due to Shoto's partner falling from the third floor, but the Flame Hero was surprised to learn it was All-Might's disciple and that she'd walked it off with only a dislocated shoulder. The Angry Pro didn't know whether to be impressed or annoyed, so simply barked at Shoto to quickly surpass her before leaving. Unseen to the Todoroki family, Kori was dancing around Endeavor, flipping him off and blowing raspberries. Shoto couldn't see it, but as soon as Endeavor left, he felt the sudden urge to laugh. He went to tell Fuyumi about his day, and she was much more interested in her little brother's experiences.

The next day, Izuka found herself walking to school with Kacchan, Ochako and Iida when they noticed a crowd swarming the front gate of U.A. "What's going on?" she asked, standing on tiptoes to try and see over the crowd.

Katsuki grimaced; "The God Damn Press..."

Sure enough, as the teens got closer, they found dozens of News Crews crowding the entrance to the school, all with Cameras rolling and microphones at the ready to get any comment they could from the students trying to squeeze their way into the school through the throngs of people. All the questions being asked seemed to share the same theme… All-Might.

Once Izuka's group were close enough, they too were fell upon by the Reporters.

"What kind of lessons does All-Might teach?" one reporter asked Izuka.

Izuka gulped, "Eh? Well, we've only had one class with him, but he's a really great teacher! He really cares about his students! His lessons are fun and practical too! Um, sorry, I need to get to class!" she said, barely getting through the gate.

Another reporter stopped Ochako, "What were your thoughts on having the Symbol of Peace as a teacher?"

"My thoughts? Well, he's, uh, really Muscly!? Yeah!" Ochako exclaimed before she too escaped the Press.

Iida ended up giving a long speech about the calibre of U.A and the effect of Heroes as Role Models for the students, so much so that the reporters began to get bored of him and turn to Katsuki. Katsuki promptly told them to piss off.

Finally, Aizawa-sensei came out (and was insulted for looking scruffy) and told the Press that All-Might was off-duty that day and to go away as they were disrupting classes. There was a clamour of discontent from the News Crews, followed by a loud beeping, a heavy metal slam and a feminine shriek as one of the inexperienced Reporters stepped too far forward and activated the U.A Barrier.

"So that's the school's famous barrier?" Ochako commented, looking back to the massive slab of metal.

"Yep." Izuka replied, "Without a Student ID, Teacher ID or Special Permission ID, the gate will slam shut and stop anyone getting in."

"That's true, but there are also sensors on the School Grounds themselves to stop people from getting too far without the Alarm going off." Iida added.

By the time the four teens got to class, Aizawa-sensei was right behind them so there was no time to chat with the others, though Izuka smiled warmly at Shoto and Momo, whom smiled back. Aizawa-sensei took his spot at the head of the class and tidied some papers.

"Hope you're rested from the Battle Trial yesterday. All-Might passed along your marks and evaluations, which I took the liberty of reviewing." The Scruffy Pro tapped a finger on a pile of papers, "Bakugou."

Katsuki looked up with a small scowl. "You need to work on stealth. A Quirk like yours is loud and flashy, true, but you're too loud even without it."

The Boy looked back on the trial, remembering how it had been his own shouting that led to Tsuyu's capture. He scowled even deeper, "I know. I'll fix it." he said, keeping his self-anger out of his words as best he could.

Aizawa-sensei nodded and looked to the girl sat behind Katsuki, "And you, Midoriya. Are you really willing to risk your life so easily? You're Quirk makes you tough, but not invincible; value your own life a little more, got it?"

Izuka looked at her hands ashamedly, remembering the reactions of Momo and her mother; both had been either crying or on the verge of tears, and Momo had seriously thought she'd killed her… Izuka clenched her fists so hard that her nails began to draw blood from her palms; she never wanted to make her friend wear such a miserable, guilt-ridden face ever again! "Yes sir!" she yelled.

Aizawa gave the smallest of smiles, happy that his lesson got threw to her and made the Immortal Girl think through her choices. "Now, let's get on with Homeroom. Sorry to spring this on you, but we need to pick a Class President."

The Class smiled and laughed; finally something like a normal school! They'd all been afraid it would be a "Pass or be Expelled" Pop Quiz or something. Everyone raised their hands.

"Ohh! I wanna be Class President! Pick me!" Kirishima yelled.

"I wanna do it too." Kyoka said.

"My Manifesto as President, All Girls have to wear super mini-skirts!" Mineta threw in his own two cents. Katsuki looked ready to blow him up.

"This position practically exists for me." Aoyama said casually, while throwing his hand in the air as hard as the others.

"That's like a Leader Position! I'll do it! Me, Me!" Mina cheered.

Izuka smiled as she raised her own hand. Everyone in class, even the quieter people like Shoto and Koda had raised their hands. Katsuki was making little fireworks on his own hand as he raised it hight. In a normal school, such a position would just be filled with mundane duties which only suited people that wanted to go into politics or some similar form of leadership, but in the Heroics Department at U.A, it made you the leader of the current generation of Young Heroes! It proved to the Pros that you were respected as a Leader amongst your peers.

"Everyone be quiet!" Iida yelled, his face turned hard and serious, "This position is filled with responsibilities! As Leader, you must carry everyone's weight on your own shoulders! Just wanting to do it doesn't mean you can! The only worthy leader of this class will be chosen by Democratic Process, reflecting the Will of us Students! We must chose with a Vote!"

The Class was awed by Iida's words, though the effect was lessened slightly by the fact that his hand was raised as high as anyone else's, to the point his whole body was shuddering.

"It sounds like a good idea, but we haven't really had enough time to build trust in each other. We only really know our Buddies and a few others." Tsuyu pointed out.

"And everyone is just gonna vote for themselves too!" Kirishima added.

"That's why anyone who can garner the most votes deserves to be president! It proves that in just a short time, they've earned the trust and admiration of the class!" Iida said with his boundless optimism.

"Um, maybe we should make a rule where we aren't allowed to vote for ourselves?" Izuka pointed out. Iida nodded vigorously and turned to Aizawa-sensei, whom was busy wrapping himself up in his sleeping bag.

"Is that all right Sensei!?" Iida shouted.

Aizawa-sensei just shrugged, "As long as you decide before the end of Homeroom, anything's fine."

Iida happily nodded and began to run around the room with slips of paper before returning to his seat to write his own vote out. Some of the class wrote names down immediately, while others stopped to think for a bit. Izuka personally suspected most people to vote either for their partner or someone they viewed as stronger or smarter than most of the class. Izuka briefly considered voting for Kacchan, but despite the boy's improvements, she didn't think he'd be a patient enough leader, especially with some of the more… eccentric classmates (mainly Aoyama and Mineta). Plus, she felt it would appear too biased. Shoto was her next thought, but she shrugged that idea away since Shoto didn't really have the force of personality needed to motivate the class. They needed someone who was responsible, smart, powerful and had charisma and a deep respect for Heroes, which meant either Momo or Iida in Izuka's mind. Izuka almost chose Iida, but in the end decided that while he possessed the right qualities, Momo possessed them too and was more relaxed and more likely to command respect.

Confident in her vote, Izuka wrote the name down carefully and handed it to Iida when he came around to collect them. With all the slips in hand, Iida took them to Aizawa's desk and quickly read through them all and tallied them on a sheet beside him. Izuka could tell by the look of disappointment that he didn't get many votes, if he got any at all. Finally with all the votes tallied, Iida took a piece of chalk and wrote the results on the blackboard.

Izuka Midoriya – 11 Votes

Momo Yaoyorozu – 9 Votes

Izuka's mouth almost hit the floor, "E-Eleven Votes!? Over half the class!?"

Katsuki looked at the results just as shocked, "No votes for me at all!? Deku! You didn't vote for me!?"

The Girl gulped, "Um, well… I thought it would be biased since you're my best friend… And Iida's speech got me all fired up to vote for the person I thought would do the best!"

Momo smiled warmly, "So you voted for me? I appreciate it, though I admit I voted for you as well. I felt that if I couldn't vote for myself, then you'd be the best choice."

"It kinda misses the point of having an anonymous vote, but why don't we just say who we voted for? Give our reasons and stuff?" Kaminari suggested, "We barely no each other but we all voted for the same two girls. I don't know, maybe talking about it would give us some insight into each other."

The class turned to their Teacher, but Aizawa was still snoozing away in the corner, so they instead turned to Izuka. The Girl flinched at the looks until she remembered that she was technically now the Class President, with Momo as her Vice President. In the absence of Aizawa-sensei, she was essentially the leader of the class now. "Uh, I think it sounds like a good idea, but only if everyone is okay with it. No one has to reveal their vote or reasons unless they want to; sound good?"

There was a rumble of agreement and the two elected students took their spots at the front of the room. Momo was a bit disappointed to have come second, but was happy at least to have the position, plus now she'd have the opportunity to see what the class thought about her and her shorter rival and friend.

Deciding to go in order of Seat Number, Aoyama was first. "Since I was sadly forbidden from voting for the most fabulous and shining member of the class, namely myself, I was forced to give my vote to the second most shining person, whom while not in my level, out-dazzled everyone else! This was naturally Midoriya!"

"Midoriya's definitely got the bright-eyed thing going for her, but is that really why you voted for her?" Kirishima asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course! And did you see her costume in the Battle Trial, her stars sparkled brilliantly!" Aoyama's face turned uncharacteristically serious for a moment, "And she helped me out during the Entrance Exam when she led myself and others away from the Obstacle Robot. It shames me that my wonderful laser was no match for it."

Izuka's face brightened and Katsuki smirked at her reaction, while Aizawa (whom was fake-sleeping at this point) smiled within his sleeping bag, 'So she is beginning to fully realise the positive consequences of helping others. This will motivate her even further in the future.' he thought.

Mina had voted for Momo because "she's the Big Sis of the Class", while Tsuyu voted for Momo because she felt it would either be her or Iida, and she knew Momo better. Iida was still a bit disheartened over not winning the position he wanted so badly, but still acted proudly as he announced Izuka as his vote, as she proved herself to be a real hero by helping others. Ochako smiled brightly as she revealed her vote for Izuka, because the smaller girl was her friend and saved her life in the Entrance Exam. Ojiro also voted for Izuka, since she had scored best in the Apprehension Test, while Kaminari voted for Momo because she was tied with Izuka for strongest girl in the class, but Izuka felt like a little sister they had to protect as opposed to a leader. Izuka wasn't sure if she was supposed to be happy with that assessment or not.

Kirishima had voted for Momo too, out of loyalty for his partner (and because he genuinely thought she'd do a good job). Koda just shyly pointed at Izuka but didn't reveal why he voted for her. Sato voted for Izuka after getting to know her a bit in the aftermath of his fight with Bakugou and how genuinely nice she was even though she was so powerful. Shoji voted for Momo but like Koda, he didn't expand on his reasons. Jiro also voted for Momo because she felt like the type best suited for the job. Sero had voted for Izuka, but it turned out to be by chance as he flipped a coin between a boy or girl and then flipped another between the two strongest (since the position was contested in both genders; Izuka and Momo for the Girls, Katsuki and Shoto for the Boys). Tokoyami simply voted for Momo as he liked her serious and calm demeanour and since he couldn't vote for himself, he simply chose between the people he felt suited him best, namely Momo and Shoto. Momo won out because Tokoyami felt an odd presence around the Dual-Haired boy.

The Raven Boy didn't say it, but the way his eyes flicked towards Izuka was all the proof the girl needed that he had some sort of Yokai sensing ability. Ever since becoming familiar with Tokoyami's quirk, Izuka had been curious by it, as Dark Shadow seemed to be some sort of symbiotic Yokai and acted a lot like them. Chaika had even reported that Dark Shadow WAS a Yokai, created from half of Tokoyami's soul thanks to his quirk. Tokoyami could sense the paranormal, but couldn't directly see or interact with it, while Dark Shadow could touch and see them, but lacked the mental ability to differentiate the spirits from normal living things.

Shaking her thoughts away from the Dark Teen, Izuka turned back to the votes. Todoroki had voted for Izuka, stating she was his partner and the only person he'd grown close to outside of his family. Hagakure had voted for her too, because she thought Izuka would be fun but actually able to do the job unlike herself or Mina. Bakugou, of course, had voted for Izuka and made a point of sounding as accusing as possible when he said it since she didn't vote for him (though Izuka could tell from experience that he was just doing it to tease her).

Mineta ended it on a bang… as he narrowly avoided getting blown up. "I voted for Yaoyorozu 'cause she's got the biggest boobs! I'd have voted for Midoriya, but her best quality is her ass and she wasn't going to stand at the front of the class with her back to us."

The Girls had all scowled, Yaoyorozu covered her chest with a growl and Poor Izuka went beet red and let out a cute squeal of embarrassment. The Guys either looked away in disgust, avoided looking at the two girls at the front out of their own embarrassment or shot deadly glares at Mineta. Bakugou was inches away from giving himself another panic attack as small explosions burst from his hands and he turned to Mineta with a near-demonic glare. The Grape Boy would have ran in terror, but found himself mysteriously frozen to his chair, with a certain scarred boy glaring through the back of his head. Naturally Mineta couldn't see it, but the Yokai weren't happy either; Liyab and One for All were on either side of him, growling menacingly while Chaika sat on his desk doing the best she could to flip him off with cat claws. Taka was torn between laughter and rage as he flew around his head shrieking and pecking in vain at the boy's grape hair and Samehada looked like he was trying to become corporeal so he could eat the little pervert. Even Kori was "helping" by applying a little of her icy power to make Mineta shudder violently.

Before the powder keg of a classroom could erupt, Aizawa-sensei sat up with a long suffering sigh; "Alright, everyone calm down. Mineta, keep your stupid comments to yourself if you don't want to die. Bakugou, stop with the explosions before you set off a smoke alarm, and Todoroki, thaw Mineta out of his chair. We still need a Treasurer, Representative and Secretary, but Homeroom is almost up, so we'll pick this up after lunch and before Hero Classes."

Everyone nodded (though not without a few glares at Mineta) and began to prepare of Classes to begin. The Morning passed quickly until it was time for Lunch and Class 1-A wandered off to Lunch Rush's cafeteria. Izuka, Shoto, Katsuki, Tsuyu, Momo, Kirishima, Ochako and Iida sat together, as they had all become friends with each other, though their conversations split off between them. Katsuki and Kirishima were having a heated eating competition, see who could scarf down their food the fastest without choking while Shoto looked on with equal parts disgust and fascination.

"This place is full of some many people… There are people from Heroics, Support, Management and even General Studies, all with such crazy quirks." Izuka mused, looking around at the crowds of students.

"Everyone here is the best of the best. They're all doing their part to work to become Heroes or their supporters. Even the General Studies Students are some of the best in the country; that's the kind of prestige we have here at U.A." Iida said between bites.

"I know… it's kind of intimidating." Izuka replied.

"It'll be harder for the two of us." Momo cut in, "We're the President and Vice-President of Class 1-A. While it'll be our Representative that primarily deals with the other classes, it'll still be us, particularly you, that other students will look to as the Leaders of the Class and the Older Years and people outside the school will look at us as the Heads of our Generation. It's a lot of responsibility, but if we pull it off, we're almost destined to become Top-Ranked Heroes like All-Might and Best Jeanist."

Izuka gulped, but Iida just gave her a reassuring smile; "You have the Guts and Judgement when it counts Midoriya. I know you have the strength to carry the class, and Yaoyorozu will be there to help you, as will I when you need it." he said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Katsuki (having won the eating contest) turned his attention to their conversation, "Kinda shocked you went for the Democracy Route, Robo Boy. If that Caterpillar Dude had decided, you'd probably have been made Class President like you wanted."

Iida frowned, "Robo Boy? Are you ever going to learn our names? It's been three days already!"

"I'll learn 'em when you prove you're worth remembering, now answer my damn question. Why'd you chose voting?" Katsuki shot back with a mocking smirk.

The Engine Teen sighed and took a sip of his juice; "It was like I said; wanting to do it has nothing to do with one's actual suitability and ability. I want to fly but that doesn't mean I'll sprout wings. I did nothing but follow my judgement on the matter."

Katsuki raised an eyebrow and said nothing more, mentally putting Iida into his "Potential Rival" category before turning back to the others. After that, there was some short talk about their families, with Tsuyu and Iida being the most happy to talk about it and Shoto, Momo and Izuka noticeably keeping quiet on the matter, though Momo was happy to talk about her mother. From there, discussions turned to their training after school, as they had all been invited by Kirishima.

"I cleared it with Aizawa-sensei, and asked around the class if others might be interested. I think Kaminari and Jiro will show as well, and probably Ojiro. Don't know if he'll bring Mineta, but if he does we'll make sure he behaves. I think Sato and Sero will come too, but they didn't give a definite answer, so who knows. Still, it's looking like we've got most of the class coming!" Kirishima said happily.

"Great! I know he's a pervert, but I kind of hope Mineta does come. His Quirk is really cool and I have some ideas I wanted to talk to him about, plus it would be good for him to make friends with everyone. I'd hate for him to become an outcast." Izuka mused.

Kacchan scoffed, "Why care about that little shit?"

Izuka scowled and flicked Katsuki's nose, "I'm Class President now and Mineta is a part of our class! It's my job to look out for him!"

Most of the group smiled with Momo sighing and gently ruffling Izuka's hair; "You are too innocent for this world, too pure."

Izuka tilted her head cutely and pouted, thinking she was being teased, but the laughter that soon followed brought a smile back to her face as conversation turned to the mundane once again.

Lunch was nearly over, when suddenly a blaring alarm sounded across the entire school, making half the students in the Cafeteria jump and splutter over their food. As the siren sounded, an automated voice came over the School PA System; "SECURITY LEVEL 3 HAS BEEN BREACHED. STUDENTS ARE TO EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY."

Instantly, the Cafeteria was in chaos and food flew to the floor as everyone leapt to their feet and charged for the doors without a moment's hesitation. Only a few bewildered First Years failed to move immediately. Iida managed to catch the attention of one fleeing student; "What's Security Level 3!?"

The other student scowled, "It means someone's broken into the School Grounds! This hasn't happened for three years! We need to get out of here quickly!"

Izuka's Group began moving towards the exits, but the hallways outside the Cafeteria were so jammed with students that nobody could move more than an inch and what had previously been a school of heroes enjoying lunch had been turned into a mass of flesh and flailing limbs, all screaming and shouting at each other to move or exclaiming in pain from something hitting them. Izuka and her friends were quickly sucked into the mass and seperated by the moving crowds, and their calls to each other were drowned out by the noise of the mob. By luck, Iida was pressed against the window and was able to see the cause of the alarm; the Press from earlier had somehow managed to get into the school! Iida could barely make out Aizawa-sensei and Present Mic trying to ward off the horde of News People demanding All-Might, but when Iida tried to call to the crowd, he found his voice buried along with most of his body.

Iida frowned, the teachers were all dealing with the alarm and the press and those few students that remained calm, such as Midoriya, Kirishima and Yaoyorozu were trying in vain to calm others. Things would only end badly like this, so the Engine Boy thought fast and spotted Uraraka.

"Uraraka! Make me float!" he commanded, reaching his hand to her.

"Got it!" she yelled back, straining and just barely managing to slap the pads on her fingertips against Iida's hand. Iida felt the sudden weightlessness as his gravity was removed and he floated up above the throngs of people, using his powerful legs to leap higher above them. Spotting the exit, he activated his Engines and ended up cartwheeling through the air and slamming into the top of the door way. Again, Iida tried calling out, but while the people in the back could see him now, those in the front couldn't and no one could hear him.

"Damn it, they still won't listen! Think Tenya, think!" he yelled at himself.

Suddenly, there was a series of loud bangs in the middle of the crowd and after some screaming, everyone shut up and turned to where a fuming Bakugou was standing, smoke pouring from his hands. Iida frowned when he noticed what was at the Explosive Boy's feet; it was Midoriya! She was curled up on the ground, clutching her head and whimpering. Iida assumed she'd been knocked down and nearly trampled; it was certainly possible with how small she was, and it explained Bakugou's sudden rage.

"ALL YOU FUCKERS BETTER SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO FOUR EYES!" Bakugou roared, pointing a still smoking hand towards Iida. The crowd looked to the Engine Boy and Iida gave a thankful nod to Bakugou.

"Everyone, be calm! It's just the Press! They found a way onto the grounds, there's no danger! You're Students of U.A, the best school on the country; act like you are deserving of this Academia!"

The Crowd looked stunned and turned to the windows, and sure enough, they could see the Press and the beginnings of the Police escorting them out while Present Mic yelled at them.

After that, things calmed down and everyone returned to what remained of their lunch while tidying up and making apologies to each other, though none dared approach Bakugou. Class 1-A abandoned their lunches and went with Bakugou to take Izuka to the Nurse's Office. Izuka was let in alone and everyone else was kept out by Recovery Girl.

Recovery Girl sat Izuka down and frowned, not seeing a single injury. "What happened out there, My Girl? Young Bakugou told me you fell, but it doesn't look like the mob touched you."

Izuka shook her head; "I-I think we need to call Necropolis."

Recovery Girl frowned, "You think your sudden fall was because of your Quirk?"

The Girl nodded, "I can sense Yokai, but this was different. I was in the crowd, trying to calm people when I felt HUNDREDS of them, all angry, hateful and drowned in sorrow. It was so much and then I suddenly lost all strength in my legs and my head started pounding like a drum. I sent my own Yokai to check it out and they say that they lost the cause. All the Yokai just vanished, or wandered off, as if whatever drew them here just disappeared into thin air!"

"Oh dear..." the Nurse sighed and sat back in her chair; "Well, this is being kept a secret from the rest of the students, but given your… unique situation, I suppose it best to tell you too. The Principal has informed me that the U.A Barrier was destroyed by a powerful quirk and that the perpetrator was not among the Press. If the culprit had attracted many Yokai, and my understanding of your Quirk is correct, then it is likely that this person was a Villain."

Izuka nodded and rubbed her arms. If it really was a Villain… then they were hundreds of times worse than Jack of Hearts. She silently prayed that she wouldn't have to deal with him until she was much stronger.

Izuka left the Nurse's Office not long after, and after she'd explained that she'd just had a sudden flash of weakness (she blamed a stomach bug), the rest of the Class relaxed a bit, though both Katsuki and Shoto stuck a bit closer to her, with Kirishima insisting on carrying her backpack and Sato trying to offer her snacks since she didn't finish her lunch. Once they returned to Homeroom, Aizawa-sensei gave Izuka a once over with his critical eye before nodding and allowing them to get on with the last of the Student Council Positions before Hero Lessons began.

"All right, President, start us off." Momo said, remaining standing while basically forcing Izuka to take Aizawa's usual seat (the man himself was snoozing in the corner again).

Izuka smiled and took a deep breath, "Well, we still need a Representative, a Treasure and a Secretary. We're probably just going to vote for people like before, but before we do, I want to say something." she looked at Iida, "I may have fallen, but I still saw and heard everything that happened. Iida, you were able to stay calm and evaluate the situation while others panicked, and you had the fast thinking to get into a position where you could inform others; that's why I'd like to nominate Tenya Iida as Representative for Class 1-A!"

Iida looked stunned as the rest of the class immediately agreed; "Yeah, Midoriya's got a point! He did pretty great!" Kirishima declared.

"It was a weird position, but he did get people's attention in the end and Iida's now the person that people in the school think about when they imagine Class 1-A. He kind of already represented us." Kaminari added.

Momo nodded, "As Vice President, I second the nomination. Are there any other candidates?"

A few students looked like they wanted to (mainly Aoyama) but none did, agreeing with Izuka's words. Everyone immediately voted for Iida and the young man proudly stood up and accepted his position at the front of the class with Izuka and Momo. "If it's the wish of the Class, then I cannot refuse! I happily accept!"

After that, Secretary and Treasurer were decided too. Secretary was given to Tsuyu, since she was the only volunteer whose handwriting could be easily read by everyone in class, and Treasurer was given to Ochako, whom was surprisingly good at both money and organisational skills. And so the Student Council of Class 1-A was decided, with Izuka, Momo, Iida, Tsuyu and Ochako being the ones that would represent their class to the rest of the school and more importantly, the outside world. Hero Lessons ended the afternoon and unfortunately, due to the break-in, all Extra-curricular activities were cancelled and the students were told to leave campus, so Izuka and her friends couldn't have their first training session together, but they didn't mind too much…

After all, this was their first week of school! They had plenty of time to train, and it wasn't like they'd be facing Serious Villains any time soon!

[LATER THAT DAY]

The Staff of U.A stood around the destroyed U.A Barrier, looking solemnly at the eroded slabs of metal that had once been great gates. In the group, Recovery Girl frowned as she spoke; "Izuka Midoriya has all but confirmed it. Someone that has killed a LOT of people was the culprit of this attack."

Principal Nezu hummed to himself as he turned back to the staff. Everyone on U.A Staff knew of Izuka's powers now, it was a necessity and while they didn't tell the girl, they were using her as a kind of sixth sense scanner, since Yokai seemed to gravitate to dangerous people. "Then someone really did instigate this… I fear this is a declaration of war. Security must be increased; I would like you all to coordinate yourselves so that there is always at least two teachers in areas with heavy student numbers, such as the Lunch Room, and we will need at least three teachers with the classes that take place outside of the main school building. Power Loader, see if you can create something that mimics Midoriya's Sixth Sense, we may need it in the future."

Aizawa frowned at the Mouse Principal and turned back to the gate; he had a really bad feeling about this.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

CURRENT PAIRING POLL

Katsuki Bakugou: 80

Momo Yaoyorozu: 79

Mei Hatsume: 14

Mina Ashido: 15

Ochaco Uraraka: 44

Tsuyu Asui: 21

Shoto Todoroki: 82

Hitoshi Shinso: 64

Mezo Shoji: 2

Rikido Sato: 1

Minoru Mineta: 1 (WTF!?)


	8. The Trial of Rescue

**AN:**

 **Reviews, Comments and Constructive commentary are much appreciated.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **MY HERO ACADEMIA: YOKAI HERO DEKIRU!**

 **Chapter 08: The Trial of Rescue!**

Izuka was practically vibrating as she sat at her desk, a huge grin painted on her face as Aizawa-sensei finished writing on the Blackboard. Written in messy and large handwriting, were the words "Rescue Training". It was the day after the Press broke in and the school was being patrolled by Heroes from nearby agencies. Class 1-A had just come back from Lunch in preparation for Hero Studies and were now about to be shuttled of to one of the school's other sites.

"The Trial of Rescue will be taking place today, monitored by three Heroes including myself and All-Might. Instead of fighting each other, today's exercises will be focused on working together to overcome disasters and rescue civilians. This is a much larger part of Heroics than battling Villains, and while it isn't as glamorous, it is just as important." Aizawa-sensei lectured with his usual bored tone, though Izuka noticed a twitch when he mentioned All-Might… maybe her Uncle had done something to annoy him?

"Trial of Rescue sounds kind of tough…" Kaminari commented, with Mina agreeing.

Kirishima just laughed, "C'mon! That's a Hero's whole job! I'm chomping at the bit here!"

"If it's a Flood or disaster at Sea, I'll be good." Tsuyu commented with a croak.

Izuka began fidgeting and almost hopping in her seat, which made Katsuki suppress a laugh. "Careful Deku, it looks like you're busting for the bathroom." he teased, earning a pout.

"But this is what I've been waiting for! Everything we've done has been competing and fighting! I want to get into the real details of rescuing!" Izuka replied, a determined smile on her face.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves." Aizawa-sensei interrupted the chatter, "As I was saying, this is a serious and important exercise. Each of you has the option to wear your Hero Gear if you choose, but be smart. Some of your equipment won't be suited to this training and will weigh you down. The Site we'll be using is fairly far, so we'll be taking a bus. Go get ready."

Izuka leapt to her feet and ran to grab her costume from it's case in the wall. 'This is the training I've been waiting for! To achieve my dream and become the Top Rescue Hero that everyone can feel safe with!' she thought while Samehada swam through the air beside her.

'Like Miss Froggy said, if you're dealing with Water Disasters, I'll be able to help a lot! Here's hoping I finally get to do some stuff! I'm the only Yokai that's gotten no use lately!' he said, gently nudging Izuka's cheek with his nose.

Izuka smiled, 'I know, I hope we get to work together too!'

The Girl rushed to join the others in the changing room and after a few moments, everyone was heading outside in their costumes, with a few modifications and removals. Katsuki had removed his Grenadier gauntlets and additional support items as none would help much in rescue, while Iida and Uraraka had left their headgear. Izuka's entire costume was designed for Rescue, so she maintained all of her equipment, which was meant to be both Fire and Waterproof. Izuka spotted Shoto, whom had simply removed the icy covering from the left side of his face but had retained the rest of it.

"Class President!" Iida said formerly, "It is time to get the class on the Bus! I recommend forming the class into two lines according to Seat Number!"

Izuka smiled and peeked into the waiting bus, "It's okay; it's open seating. Sit where you like, but keep your partner with you. It's called the Buddy System for a reason." she ordered, channelling some of Iida's authoritative energy. The Class gave a shout of agreement, some genuine and some in good natured mocking before piling onto the bus in their assigned teams. The Open seating towards the front was taken by Izuka, Shoto, Momo, Kirishima, Iida, Uraraka, Tsuyu and Katsuki, whom had become collectively known as the Student Council Gang as each of the teams had one or two members on the Class's Student Council.

Once the bus was on the road, conversation began to pick up. "You know Izuka, I've been meaning to say something to you." Tsuyu said, turning to the smaller girl, "It's about your Quirk. It's very unusual."

Izuka felt her face go pale and Katsuki stiffened. "Yours is weird too Froggy." Katsuki teased, trying to take attention away from Izuka.

"I didn't say her Quirk was weird, just unusual. Most Quirks usually change the body in a specific way or grant a specific ability, but Izuka's is odd in how it works. Three types of flames that between them; make her super strong and fast, let her fly, makes her tough enough to survive a three story drop, shoot normal burning flames AND the Flame Beacons. And that doesn't even mention her being Fire-Proof. It's one of the most diverse Quirks in Class, along with Momo's Creation and Shoji's Dupli-Arms." Tsuyu explained, gesturing towards the two students mentioned.

"It is odd actually. What kind of Quirk is yours, Izuka?" Momo asked curiously.

"Well, it's Emitter-Type, same as yours." Izuka replied, "It's also an Evolved Quirk."

"Evolved Quirk?" Kirishima raised an eyebrow.

Surprisingly, it was Shoto who responded; "An Evolved Quirk is also called a Hybrid Quirk. Since Children often inherit aspects of both their parents quirks, sometimes their two quirks combine into a singular quirk more powerful than it's two components, making it an Evolved Quirk."

"Izuka's is different though." Katsuki cut in, "Hers is one that came from spontaneous evolution rather than bred evolution. It supposedly happens a lot and is the reason people are born with Quirks unrelated to their parents. Mines actually the same kind of quirk as Half n Half's, I got a bit from both parents and it combined into my current awesome quirk."

"Humble as always Bakugou." Tsuyu deadpanned.

"Still, your quirk is pretty amazing Izuka! We've got a lot of cool and weird quirks in our class, like Dark Shadow." Mina commented, pointing to where Tokoyami sat beside Aoyama.

Tokoyami nodded, "My bird-like appearance is the result of me inheriting the genetic changes caused by one of my parent's quirks. My actual quirk; Dark Shadow, is loosely labelled a Transformation Type because it allows me to add an extension to my body, though its more like one of the unofficial classes, specifically the Companion Quirk."

Izuka nodded, her attention completely consumed by the topic of Quirks. Living without one, and then obtaining such an obscure one had given Izuka a deep curiosity into the nature of Quirks, especially after hearing the story of how they came about. The Yokai used a different system of classification to Humans; they ranked Quirks on power level (Ranked "Wolf", "Human", "Spirit", "Yokai", "Demon", "Dragon", "God" and "Unlimited" from weakest to strongest) and split them into categories based on effect.

Spirits classified Quirks as: Creation (the user creates something from their bodies), Physical (the user has a permanent physical alteration e.g. a Tail), Transformation (like Physical, but the user can deactivate the change), Alteration (the user changes some aspect of the world around them), Psychic (the user can affect the minds of others), Sensory (altering or expanding upon the user's senses), Conjuration (the user summons something from elsewhere), Augmentation (the user improves something about themselves or the world around them) and Mystery (a rare class of Quirk were the properties don't match the other classes). These classes could overlap as well, with some quirks fitting in multiple areas. For example: Kirishima's Hardening was a Transformation and Augmentation Quirk as it altered his physical form and also augmented his defence capabilities.

Izuka's own quirk (officially named Soul Return, as it revolved around her Soul returning after death and guiding other souls to return to the Great Wheel) was a Conjuration, Alteration and Sensory Quirk, as she summoned her own soul back to her body, altered herself to heal from her mortal wound(s) and her ability to see Yokai was a sensory quirk, which was ranked as "God" in power. When Chaika had watched the introductions of Class 1-A back on the first day, she'd commented to Izuka that all the Quirk classes were present in her new classmates; Creation in people like Todoroki, Yaoyorozu (obviously) and Katsuki, Physical in Ojiro, Transformation in Kirishima and Shoji, Alteration in Uraraka, Psychic and Sensory in Koda, Conjuration and Mystery in Tokoyami and Augmentation in Sato.

Her other quirks were Chaika's "Nekomata Flame" which was a Yokai Ranked Creation Quirk, Taka's "Sparrow Flight" which was a Human Ranked Alteration Quirk (as it worked by altering the laws of physics on Izuka), Samehada's "Shark Breath" which was a Wolf Ranked Transformation Quirk (when Izuka entered water, the quirk transformed her respiratory system to work with Water instead of Air, though she thankfully didn't need gills), Liyab's "Allawaig Guide" which was a Human Ranked Creation/Sensory Quirk and One for All's…. well, One for All, was an Augmentation/Mystery Class Quirk of the Dragon Rank, though in Izuka's hands, it was only at Yokai Rank.

"Companion Quirks are really rare and unusual! I wish I had my notebook with me..." Izuka frowned.

The others looked confused, so Katsuki answered their unasked question; "Izuka's obsessed with Quirks and Heroes. She has about 15 notebooks filled with drawings and notes on Heroes, the Villains they've beaten and all their Quirks. She's got a page for all of us already, though mine's the fullest." he said, sounding a bit boastful of that fact, despite it being just because he and Izuka have known each other longer.

Aoyama seemed very happy that someone was interested in him and his Quirk; "Be sure to include that my Navel Laser is Pro-Level in both power AND style!"

"Yeah, and that it gives you a stomachache if you overuse it!" Mina added.

Aoyama pouted, but Izuka smiled at him; "I wanted to ask about that! Why does your stomach hurt? And how? Is it like the feeling from eating too much, or a muscle cramp? Does your Laser damage you somehow? It could tear through the Robots in the Entrance Exam so do you have an immunity to it like me and my flames?"

The Flashy Boy looked utterly lost as Izuka's questions devolved into her usual muttering, which Katsuki chuckled at. The others grasped easily that this was apparently a frequent thing with her. Eventually, Izuka's attention returned to her classmates; "Aoyama, when the School Gyms are open again for Extra-Curricular Training, you need to join our Training! Perhaps we can figure out a way of extending how long you use the laser for! And Tokoyami, you should come too! Maybe we could build you a tolerance for Light? It'll help your teamwork!"

The two boys, polar opposite in their behaviour, exchanged a look and wordlessly nodded, making Izuka beam at them (which Tokoyami shrank away from like it was a beacon of light). The rest of the bus ride to the Training Ground was mostly just Katsuki and Tsuyu teasing each other, before turning on Kaminari and ruthlessly teasing him when he went a little too far with an insult to the Explosive Boy. On the bright side, Katsuki got the nickname "Bakubro" from Kirishima and Kaminari got nicknamed Sparky.

When the bus finally came to a stop, Class 1-A found themselves outside of a massive building that resembled a sports arena with a huge glass dome other the top. The students chattered excitedly as Aizawa-sensei led them inside, whereupon their excitement tripled. The inside of the building was larger than most Olympics arenas and was formed almost like a Theme Park with a central plaza that then had paths leading of to several themed areas, though the overwhelming theme of the place was: Rescue! One part was made of burning buildings, another was a landslide, yet another was flooded and so on, simulating just about every possible natural disaster or major incident that could happen and leave people in need of rescue. Izuka was quite literally jumping up and down with excitement when a Hero, dressed in a face obscuring Space Suit appeared.

"Welcome!" the Hero said, their voice like that of a soft spoken gentleman. "This is a practical training area that I designed for the U.A! It's purpose is to simulate accidents and disasters so that young heroes can learn the art of Rescue! It's name is the Unforeseen Situations Joint! Or USJ!"

Ochako clapped; "It's Thirteen the Space Hero! I love him!" she cheered.

Izuka nodded in agreement; "He's one of the best Rescue Heroes! He ranks 5th in the world for Rescue!"

Aizawa-sensei left his students to have their Fan Moments while he spoke to Thirteen. "I thought All-Might was coming with you?" he said.

Thirteen held up three fingers; "He was working as a Hero on his commute and used up his time, so now he's resting in the Staff Room."

The Erasing Hero sighed; "That guy is too damn irresponsible… Do we have a Back-Up Plan? Nezu said we need three teachers for these things now."

"The Principal sent along another Hero that volunteered to pick up All-Might's slack." Thirteen pointed to the Observation Point that was built atop a tower in the centre of the facility. Eraserhead peered up and saw a small old man in a White and Yellow jumpsuit sitting on the roof, drinking tea and eating Taiyaki.

"Gran Torino?" Aizawa-sensei muttered, surprise colouring his usually monotone voice.

"Yeah, apparently he's the only Hero that All-Might trusts to take his place, other than Sir Nighteye." the Space Hero explained.

Aizawa nodded; Sir Nighteye had become estranged from All-Might after the incident that left the Number One Hero injured, but had come back into his life after he passed his Quirk to Izuka. The teacher didn't know what relationship Nighteye had with the girl, but knew that Gran Torino was like her grandfather. With that thought, the Old Man finished his food and jumped down to the crowd of students with a wide smile.

"Huh!? What are all you brats doing in my yard?" he yelled, his senile act in full force. The Class looked at him with shock until Izuka suddenly squealed.

"Grandpa!" she screamed, running and hugging the small man.

"This guy is your Gramps?" Kirishima asked, caught off-guard by the strange exchange.

Kacchan just smirked; "Yeah, this geezer is Gran Torino, a former Pro-Hero. He visited our neighbourhood a lot and basically became a Grandpa to us both. The senile thing is an act."

Gran Torino huffed, even as he ruffled Izuka's hair; "Why'd you go and ruin my fun, Katsuki?"

"Because some of these idiots would never have figured it out on their own." Katsuki said. Most of the Class looked at Mineta and Kaminari specifically.

"Tch, well it's like Katsuki said; I am Gran Torino, a former U.A Teacher and Pro-Hero! I was All-Might's teacher and since the fool has gotten himself embroiled in Hero Business and couldn't come, he asked me to step in. These two whipper-snappers..." the Old Man pointed at Izuka and Katsuki, "...are basically my adopted Grand-kids! Still, I'm not biased; I have the same high standards for all of you! If you don't meet them, you'll be buying me Taiyaki for the rest of your school days!"

The Teens began to laugh, but upon seeing the fearful expressions of Izuka and Katsuki, quickly stopped. If this old man could make two of the strongest students look scared, then he was nothing to mess with!

Thirteen cleared his throat to draw attention back to him; "There are a couple of things to go over before we start… or maybe three...or four. As many of you know, my Quirk is Black Hole, which allows me to suck in practically anything and turn it to dust."

"It's a perfect quirk for clearing wreckage, fire and floods!" Izuka chimed in.

Thirteen nodded; "Yes, but it is also very dangerous. With this Quirk, I could very easily kill somebody. In that way, it is no different from many quirks, including some of your own."

Izuka didn't dare look in Kacchan's direction; she didn't need too, she could practically feel the self-hatred rolling off him and that was no doubt reflected in his expression. Controlling your quirk and using even its most dangerous powers safely is perhaps the most vital skill you'll learn as a Hero. A Hero that can't help anyone is useless, but a Hero that actively hurts them, even unintentionally is even worse. Aizawa-sensei taught you how to use your Quirks to improve your abilities in the Apprehension Test and All-Might taught you how to use them in Combat in the Battle Trial; I will be teaching you how to use them to save others, for the sake of Human Life! This is the Trial of Rescue!"

The Teens cheered and many of the more Rescue oriented ones became even more pumped up than before, especially Izuka and Ochako, whom were now fired up beyond the most enthusiastic Heroes. Once the noise died down a bit, Aizawa-sensei began to speak; "Alright, this is how we'll do this. You'll be grouped into teams of four, which means each pair will be working with one other. You'll then be sent to one of the six Disaster Zones; Ruins, Landslide, Mountain, Conflagration, Flood and Downpour. At your assigned Zone, you'll receive instructions from us via your Earpieces as to your mission in that zone. Once all the groups are done with their Zone, you'll move to the next one until all teams have completed, or failed, all six zones. Naturally, with Five Teams and Six Zones, one zone will remain empty at all times. When you've received notification from us that you've completed or failed the Zone's task, you are to report to this central plaza until its time to switch zones. Any questions?"

"So we won't have the teachers watching us?" Tsuyu asked.

"We'll be watching from the Observation Point." Thirteen answered; "Teams 1 and 2 will be observed and instructed by myself, Teams 3 and 4 will have Aizawa-sensei and Team 5 will have Gran Torino."

"Will our task in each zone depend on the Zone itself or the teacher?" Iida asked.

"The tasks are set by the Zone, not us. That way you'll all have the exact same six tasks." Aizawa stated.

There were no more questions after that, so Aizawa began the Team and Zone assignments. "Team 1 will be Sato, Sero, Hagakure and Koda; you're assigned to the Ruins Zone. Team 2 will be Uraraka, Iida, Ashido and Shoji, you're assigned to the Flood Zone. Team 3 will be Mineta, Ojiro, Yaoyorozu and Kirishima and you're assigned to the Downpour Zone. Team 4 will be Bakugou, Asui, Tokoyami and Aoyama, assigned to the Landslide Zone and lastly; Midoriya, Todoroki, Kaminari and Jiro are assigned to the Conflagration Zone as Team 5."

Unlike the original pair-ups, there was no whining about the teams. The closest to it was the quiet sigh from Yaoyorozu when she heard she was on the same team as Mineta, but judging from the stern look that Ojiro gave the little Grape Boy, there shouldn't be any issue. The three teachers handed our earpieces to their assigned teams and sent them off to their first zone before heading to the Observation Point. The USJ was laid out like a wheel, with the central plaza having paths coming off it like the spokes of a wheel, leading to (in order from the left of the entrance to the right) the Ruins Zone, the Land Slide Zone, the Mountain Zone, the Conflagration Zone, the Flood Zone and the Downpour Zone. Each was completely open, with the exception of Conflagration and Downpour, which were inside their own miniature domes to keep their simulated effects limited to the zone.

Izuka and Team 5 dutifully headed off to the Conflagration Zone, the dome of which was helpfully painted red with fire details, just in case the name alone wasn't subtle enough. The door to the Zone was sealed tight to keep the fires inside, so the four teens could do nothing but wait for Gran Torino to give them their orders. Beside the door was a large monitor, which suddenly turned on as the teens approached.

"Alright Team 5, let's get the Conflagration Zone exercise underway!" Gran Torino said over their earpieces. "Watch the Monitor; it'll give you the visual to go along with my explanation."

A trio of figures appeared on the screen; each was a Human Dummy modelled after a Man, a Woman and a Child respectively and had a light on their chests. "The goal of all the Rescue Tests is to find and successfully rescue all the Rescue Dolls in the Zone. The lights on the dolls will determine their condition and behaviour; Green Lights mean they are either unharmed or have negligible injuries; they'll move about and cry for help. The Yellow Lights are those with injuries that prevent them escaping alone; they won't move but they will call for help. Red Lights are trickiest; their injuries are critical and they won't move or make noise. All the Dolls are robots programmed to obey simple commands if their current settings allow them to."

The image changed to show the three light colours and then show the Green Light Dolls moving about and obeying the orders of a Hero (in the Video, it was a cartoon Thirteen). The image then became an Ambulance: "These Mock Ambulances are at the entrance to the zone. Injured Dolls must be brought to them. Robots simulating EMTs and Firefighters will also be wondering the zone, doing their own jobs. They won't obey you, but will answer simple questions."

Jiro rubbed her chin in thought; "I'm guessing they'll help us find the more obscure Dolls?"

"That's right! Be warned: the Lights on the Dolls can also go black, which means they've died! The Robots acting as Emergency Services can also be broken by you and your environment! Your goal is to save as many Dolls as possible while keeping the Emergency Services intact! You only have twenty minutes! Begin as soon as the Gate opens!" Gran Torino ordered, before his voice vanished and the monitor displayed a small countdown of sixty seconds.

"My Quirk is going to be next to useless here. Sorry guys." Kaminari said with a defeated shrug. A Human Stun Gun really wasn't well suited for this sort of thing.

"That's fine; stick with me and help me carry Dolls, since I'm the physically weakest here." Jiro told him before turning to Izuka and Shoto; "Between your Fire Proof skin Izuka and Todoroki's Ice Powers, you two should be fine here."

Shoto nodded; "I'll stick close to you two; my ice will help offset some of the heat. Depending on how hot it is in there, I might be able to put out the flames altogether."

Izuka turned to Kyoka and Kaminari and smiled; "Let's move together in a straight line formation. Shoto at the front to cool the path for you guys, then me to jump in and get to people who are trapped by flames and rumble, then Kaminari to help carry the dolls and lastly Kyoka, who can use her Jacks to help detect and rescue Dolls with her super hearing!"

Kaminari nodded with a grin; "Sounds good to me!"

The countdown on the monitor hit zero and the doors opened. Rather than let the Team right into the Zone, it only let them into a small room at first, but once all four teens were inside, the outer doors slammed shut again and the entire wall of the room opened into the main part of the zone. As soon as the zone opened up, Team 5 was hit with a massive heat wave and a cacophony of sound. The entire Zone was modelled like a common residential neighbourhood with many massive apartment buildings, but the whole place was engulfed in flames that spewed thick black smoke that made it hard to breathe. The crackling of the fire combined with the shouts for help from the various Dolls and the sirens of an Ambulance and several Fire Trucks.

The Robots that were stand ins for the Emergency services were running about, spraying water at the buildings nearest the exit and reducing the heat a bit, though all four teens could tell it would get much worse further in.

"My Ice can reduce this, but it won't be enough to put out these flames." Todoroki frowned, covering his body in a thin layer of frost. He did the same for Kaminari and Jiro too, though it wasn't a huge help against the sweltering heat.

Izuka, whom was unaffected by the intense heat, ran over to one of the Robots that wasn't operating a hose. "How many civilians are here?" she asked.

"There are 15 Civilians in this area." The Robot answered in a synthetic voice. "5 Men, 3 Women and 7 Children."

Izuka nodded her thanks and ran back to the others; "I've got the numbers; let's head towards the centre of the zone."

Kyoka scowled; "My Jacks won't be much help unless I can actually stick them in a wall; I'll need to scan each building one by one."

Izuka mentally contacted her Yokai, whom were already spreading themselves out across the Zone; undeterred by the heat and able to slip through flames and solid walls with ease. 'Guys, search for the Dolls. Child Dolls are highest priority, along with Red Light Dolls. Liyab, can your beacon flames work here?' she thought.

Liyab's voice echoed in her mind; 'I'm sorry, but I can't use my quirk to find so many identical things.'

'It's fine. I can still use your Quirk as an excuse to lead us to high priority dolls.' Izuka replied, shooting several Red Beacon Flames across the area. She turned to her confused teammates; "Those flames are my guiding ones. They'll hunt down the dolls and let me know where they are." she lied.

"Alright, let's stay in formation!" Kaminari shouted over the noise.

From there, the first Zone's exercise went fairly smoothly. Shoto froze the paths they took, weakening the flames and keeping his teammates cool as they searched for Rescue Dolls. When they came across the Green Light Dolls, Izuka would create a Beacon Flame that would lead the doll to the Ambulance to save time, similar to how she'd helped people in the Entrance Exam. Each building they passed would be cooled by Todoroki, then scanned by Jiro's Earphone Jacks and if someone was inside, Izuka would head in, immune to the flames and able to knock down walls until she found the Doll and extracted them. Kaminari would then take the Doll and run back to the Ambulance while Jiro scanned the nearby buildings and Izuka, unknown to her teammates, would communicate with her Yokai to learn of where the other Dolls were and allow her to steer the group in the right direction. With Kaminari being surprisingly quick on his feet in delivering rescued dolls and Izuka and Kyoka's ability to find the dolls, it became very easy to rescue them and move on to the next with record speed. In the end, it took them precisely 14 minutes out of the available 20 to find and deliver all the dolls, with only one of those dolls being critically injured (or Red Light) by the time he was rescued. As soon as they rescued the last one, Gran Torino ordered them to leave, which they did gladly.

By the time Team 5 emerged from the Conflagration Zone, they were all panting, sweating, covered in soot and reeking of smoke, yet each had a smile on their face.

"Phew! We did it!" Izuka cheered.

"That you did." Gran Torino said over their Ear Pieces, "You four worked together marvellously! Each using your Quirks and natural talents to their peak! Even you, Kaminari, were able to recognise when your quirk wasn't helpful and allowed yourself to be used for a less glorious, but still important task! Jiro performed admirably and pushed her listening abilities to their limits, while Todoroki did an excellent job of supporting his team! Lastly, Midoriya did a wonderful job of performing the more dangerous rescues with her fire immunity. All four of you deserve to be commended."

The four teens cheered, but Gran Torino's voice changed it's tone; "But no matter how well you did, there is always criticism to face and improvements to be made! Kaminari, you need to work on how to properly handle the injured; at times you moved too quickly and haphazardly and could have worsened the injuries of those you were saving."

Kaminari frowned a bit, before shrugging and mentally putting that information away for later.

"Jiro, you performed well within your abilities, but never tried to push beyond that and assist in other ways, such as scanning other buildings while Midoriya was working; instead you stayed still and waited without offering further assistance."

Jiro sighed and twiddled her jacks, but seemed to take the information to heart.

"Todoroki, you acted similarly to Jiro; acting firmly within your wheelhouse and not trying to advance. Instead of staying outside during the rescues, you could have gone with Midoriya and supported her."

Todoroki merely nodded, his expression unchanged. Unseen to all by Izuka, Kori was watching her son's expression curiously, as if she hadn't expected it.

"And Lastly; Midoriya! While I can't fault your spirit or how you used your Quirks, you still had a major flaw; You were too reckless! You acted with the utmost care with the Dolls but treated your own body without any sort of concern and almost got severely injured in the process. Heroes have to risk their lives, but they still need to be smart about it and not run in haphazardly."

Taka and Samehada just scoffed and groaned that Gran Torino was being pedantic, especially since the Old Man knew about Izuka's immortality, but Chaika and Liyab nodded at Izuka, showing they agreed with her Grandfather, while One for All stared into her eyes with the same haunting concern that she'd seen in All-Might's so often. Izuka sighed and pressed the receiver on her Ear Piece; "Sorry Grandpa… I'll be more careful."

There was a brief silence as the line went dead, before sparking to life again; "That's good to hear! Now head back to the Central Plaza and get ready to get a little wet; the Flood Zone is next for you!"

"After all that fire, a cooling dip in the Flood Zone sounds great." Kyoka smirked as the group headed back. Despite Gran Torino's (admittedly fair) criticism, the four teens were still riding high on the adrenaline of passing the first Zone and were chatting animatedly about the next zone as they wandered their way back to the Central Plaza. They were the second team to finish their first zone; with Ashido, Shoji, Iida and Uraraka waiting at the Plaza already. Their team had been assigned to the Flood Zone and were now completely soaked. Iida in particular was shaking water out of his engines.

"Hey Ochako! How'd it go?" Izuka asked cheerfully.

"It was fun, but tough! We had to rescue these Dolls from a sinking ship and stop them drowning! Shoji ended up doing most of the work." the Gravity Girl said, not bothering to try drying herself off since their team would be heading to the Downpour Zone next. Izuka told Ochako about her own team's test and before long, the other three teams and the teachers arrived.

Aizawa-sensei and Thirteen gathered the students together to discuss their next trial and the results of the previous one. "Alright, first thing's first..." Aizawa began, before suddenly feeling a chill go up his spine. He turned towards the fountain and noticed a strange black spot in the air. The spot began to swirl and expand like a black whirlpool and appeared to be a hole into some sort of abyss.

Then a hand emerged from it.

Aizawa's eyes widened as a lanky man with silver hair and a disembodied hand over his face began to pull himself out of the abyss. The abyss expanded into a massive black wall and all sorts of people began to crawl out of it. "Huddle together and don't move!" Aizawa ordered, shouting to his students. The Class looked at each other puzzled. "Thirteen, Gran Torino; protect the students!" Aizawa continued, and immediately, both teachers took up positions between the kids and the newcomers.

Kirishima frowned and tilted his head; "Is this a twist? Like the Rescue Points in the Entrance Exam?"

"DON'T MOVE!" Aizawa roared; "THOSE ARE VILLAINS!"

The Abyss suddenly shrank down and took on a vaguely human shape, with two strange yellow eyes; "Eraserhead and Thirteen, plus an Unknown..." the figure said, his voice deep and calm, "According to the Curriculum we acquired yesterday, All-Might was supposed to be here, yet he isn't..."

Aizawa glared; "So yesterday's break in was your doing? Damned Villains."

The silver haired man, the one with the Hand for a Mask suddenly lurched forward a bit, his entire way of moving appearing unnatural and his voice came out like a deranged young man's; "Where is he? We went through all this trouble… gathered up all these villains, and the Symbol of Peace isn't here? I wonder if he'll appear… **if we kill the kids...** "

Izuka felt a huge wave of malice and hatred overcome her and she fell to her knees, her whole body shaking violently. Katsuki quickly leapt to her side; "Izuka!? What's going on!?"

"I can see them Kacchan… hundreds of them, all black and twisted and screaming!" Izuka cried, her eyes wide and unblinking as she stared at something only she could see.

"Now's not a good time to be panicking!" Kirishima said, hardening his body and standing in front of Izuka and Katsuki.

Katsuki ignored him and leaned closer to the terrified girl; "Link with me, let me see them too."

Izuka didn't speak; instead touching her hand to his head without a word. Katsuki felt the familiar warmth and sense of understanding that came with the Link as the shapes of Izuka's Yokai blurred into reality before his eyes. Each of them looked terrified and feral; baring their teeth and growling at the villains. Katsuki turned to face the invaders too and for the first time since facing Jack of Hearts, he felt true terror.

Surrounding the Villains and focused mostly around the silver-haired guy, was hundreds of shapes, all of them twisted unnaturally and shrouded in an evil darkness. They were all covered in blood and missing limbs, some of them appeared to be decayed while others were crushed, and all of them were wailing and crying, clawing in vain at the Villains that had no doubt killed them. Katsuki shuddered and tried to shield Izuka from the sight of them, but it was too late…

U.A had been invaded by both Villains and Yokai.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Katsuki Bakugou: 110

Momo Yaoyorozu: 109

Mei Hatsume: 20

Mina Ashido: 17

Ochaco Uraraka: 65

Tsuyu Asui: 31

Shoto Todoroki: 111

Hitoshi Shinso: 80

Mezo Shoji: 4

Rikido Sato: 2

Minoru Mineta: 1 (WTF!?)


End file.
